Flames of Passion
by blueicequeen
Summary: When Kaoru is forced to marry the ruler of her nation, Kenshin, she did not count on falling in love with him, especially since he is in love with her stepsister, Tomoe. Forced to marry a murderess' daughter, Kenshin did not count on loving her either.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION: I have made one very minor change in the story. Kenshin is NOT Kaoru's childhood friend. It is Aoshi. I have made the changes in the story itself. Thank you very much and I apologize for the confusion. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Flames of Passion**

_Prologue_

_The room was dark. It was so terrifyingly dark. _

_The room was cold. It was so bitingly cold._

_Not a speck of light flittered into the room. Not a tinge of sound could be heard. There was nothing in the cold, dark room. _

_Alone, huddled in a corner, sat a child. Thin, long arms circled her knees, bringing them closer to her chest as she whimpered quietly. She felt so cold. She felt so frightened. But she knew better. She knew better than to make a sound. She knew better than to alert anyone. If said anything, the punishment would be worse, much worse and she did not want that._

_Outside, music and laughter filled the air. She could hear the chatter of the crowd that had come to her father's home. She could hear the laughter just outside the door. She wanted so badly to simply reach out, turn the knob and run out. She wanted to run to somewhere safe. _

_She wanted her mama._

_But mama was never meant to know. She could not know. If she told mama, he would hurt her. Then, he would hurt mama. He told her that. He promised her, he would hurt mama, if she did not keep quiet. Despite the fear, despite the cold, she stayed silent._

_She prayed the party would go on for long hours. She prayed he would not come. She prayed he would not punish her._

_She had been good. She had done everything he told her to. She had not broken anything that day. She had stayed away from others. She had not gone to her mother. _

_Was it enough?_

_She did not know. _

_All she knew was that he loved punishing her._

_The five year old girl wrapped her arms even tighter around her. Fear made her heart race and she buried her head in her arms. She wanted nothing more than to slip into bed, where it was warm but she was too terrified to do that. _

_What if he came?_

_Then, she heard it. _

_The sound if her knob turning and light spilled into the room. Standing at the door, a tall man looked in. She could not see his face. The shadow from the light blocked it. But she knew that face. She knew it well._

_It was the face of evil._

_She found herself pressing her tiny body closer to the wall._

_**Don't come nearer**__, she prayed fervently. __**Please don't come nearer**__._

_He closed the door and shut the light out._

_But not before he spotted her. Not before she saw the wicked grin twist on his lips._

_Blue eyes widened. _

"_Come here, little princess. Daddy wants to have some fun," he said cheerfully, breaking the stillness and silence of the night. _

_She bit her lips and forced herself to stay still. He will leave. He has a party to attend to. He will leave._

"_Don't make me angry, little princess. You have been so good today. Daddy only wants to reward you."_

_The singsong voice grated on her nerves._

_She whimpered. His voice had that effect on her. Fear rose in her. Terror made her unable to move. She flinched at the sharp sound of his boots crossing the room before his fingers closed over her arm and yanked her roughly upwards. She nearly cried out but managed to bit her lips in time._

_He got angrier if she made any sort of noise. _

"_How dare you ignore my orders, little princess? You know you have to be punished, don't you?" he growled as he threw her on her bed. This time she cried out and the music outside drowned her cry._

_**Please don't! Please stop! It hurts! Please!**_

_He was on her in a matter of seconds. He stripped her clothes. Despite her protests, despite her pleas, he tore her clothes and touched her roughly. His hands were neither gentle nor passionate. It was painful and intrusive. _

_He bit. He licked. He tasted._

_Then, he entered her, stilling her pained cries with violent kiss. He rode her furiously, bruising the tiny body beneath him, marking the pale skin he touched. Her tears fell but he did not care._

_When he pulled back, she curled into a foetal position. She heard him straightening his clothes. Then, he turned and walked out, slinking back into the party as silently as he slipped out of it._

_She cried. That was all she could do._

_She cried and she prayed that someday, this would stop._

Kaoru's eyes flew open and her breath caught in her throat. For a moment, she felt disoriented. She did not know where she was or who she was with. Her lungs burned for air and her face was pale. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths and concentrate on the commotion around her.

She was in a magnificent chamber, a room she never had the privilege to occupy before this. Around her, the womenfolk were chatting happily, busily preparing for the oncoming celebration. Kaoru's stomach churned at the idea of the celebration.

She was getting married.

It was not right at all. This situation that she had somehow managed to land herself in was more trouble than she was worth but nothing she did could get her out of it. She did not want this. She was not supposed to be the bride. Her sister was.

And everyone knew it.

It was the only reason that for the first time in Khaheleb history, the bride was pretty much isolated from everyone else. No one wanted to talk to her or assure her. No one wanted to be near her if they could help it. She was branded a traitor and a schemer. She was the black sheep of the family as she stole her sister's fiancé.

Kaoru wanted to weep. She wanted to cry and beg them to let her go. But she had shed enough tears. She had faced enough coldness that she felt numb inside. Her only hope that nothing short of a miracle could safe her from this madness still clung by a thin thread.

The time for the ceremony edged closer.

With obvious reluctance, two handmaids escorted Kaoru to the bath. There, she was scrubbed and bathed and left to soak in scented water for half an hour. Kaoru remained silent throughout her bath as did the two women who helped her. No one said a word. They refrained from looking at her directly into her eyes. It made her sigh mentally. This situation was beyond control and soon, she was going to suffer this nearly every day.

Kaoru felt tired and exhausted. She felt as though one disaster stroke after another and she was powerless to stop them. Clear blue eyes closed to block the sight of the two women tending to her. Closed, she missed the obvious contempt in their gazes.

Clean, Kaoru rose from the bath and was wiped dry. She was then rubbed with an assortment of oils and scents. They had a calming effect on her. She nearly smiled and then caught herself. She did not want to increase the level of anger in the room by smiling.

Then, they dressed her.

For the first time in her life, Kaoru felt the softness and the sensuality of pure silk. The material flowed against her body as though it had been made for her. The white gown showed off most of her shoulders. The sleeves were long and covered her long arms. The gown dipped a little to highlight her breasts before clinching at her waist and flowing down to the ground. A long white cloak was pinned to her sleeves and it fell beautifully down to cover the ground.

Kaoru sat on a chair as the women worked around her. They applied a very light dose of colouring on her face instead of the usual thick ones. However, despite their intentions, the light colouring only gave her a more innocent and naive look. The beauty of a child. Her lips were decorated a light red. An older and more experience woman worked on her hair. She brushed and she tugged, almost too roughly for comfort but Kaoru remained silent. The woman made two tiny braids and pulled them to the back to form a sort of crown. As per the customs of the land, she placed the bride's favourite flower as a crown on her head.

It was an unusual choice but no one commented on it.

Cyssiries, a blood red flower with small petals and almost no scent, was the flower symbolising death.

When she stood, despite their contempt, the women could not help but admire the beauty standing before them. A beauty different from her sister.

She stood, tall and proud of herself. Long dark hair cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall. The contrast, so obvious, made her look like an enchanting goddess. Yet her eyes were empty and blank. Kaoru could feel nothing.

Even as she saw her image in the mirror, she could feel nothing.

_Mama, where are you? Why are you letting them do this to me? _

Tears are of no help. It was all too late.

The two sharp knock on the door startled her. She swallowed inaudibly.

It was time.

The women opened the door. Standing outside, dressed in Khaheleb's royal guard uniform, stood Aoshi, son of Shinomori, a tall handsome but stoic man. There was no expression in his eyes as he saw her. No words passed his lips. He looked at her and she looked at him. He nodded and turned, waiting for her.

Kaoru felt the burning tears and fought them. This was not the time to dwell on the past. This was no time for regrets.

She wanted to reach out, she wanted to touch the tall man but she refrained. There was no comfort offered there. She knew that now.

Taking a deep breath, she walked behind him followed by six women, dressed in red, flanking her sides.

There was music, there was laughter, and there was chatter.

Yet, as Kaoru, daughter of Kamiya, stood at the entrance of the temple, all died down. No smiles headed her way. No winks of teasing friends or assurance from loving family members.

There was no one.

Pain like no other filled her. This was not the marriage ceremony she envisioned her whole life. This was hell. She wanted to turn and run but she knew that was not the answer. He would find her and he would only drag her back. An agreement was made. A promise needs to be fulfilled.

The people around her stood in a circle. The high priest, robbed in dark purple stood in the centre. It was a large circle and the people were far from the centre. Yet Kaoru felt as though she was boxed into a tiny corner. All eyes were on her, none were friendly.

Not even the eyes of man she was to marry.

He stood in the centre, dressed in pure white. His blood red hair was tied high on his head. Messy bangs covered his eyes. A clear scar could be seen on his cheek.

He was the son of the Himura family. He was their heir. He was their pride and joy.

He was also her sister's lover and fiancé.

Ex-fiancé.

She had watched the way he stared at her sister. She knew the loved filled violets that romanced her sister.

Yet the eyes staring at her without even a smile were a dark ember.

Her nightmare hit her again and she felt powerless.

She felt fear.

Someone, stop this.

Please.

Silent cries went unheeded. Aoshi kept moving towards his master. Kaoru followed. The six women flanked her, keeping her in the middle before parting so she could walk out. Her heart clenched. Her steps slowed.

Yet she still moved.

As she passed by Aoshi, she had a crazy notion that he would reach out and pull her away from this madness but nothing happened.

She walked by him and stood before the priest.

On her right, her soon to be husband took his place.

Kenshin, son of Himura, reached out his hand. It hovered on air for a moment before Kaoru hesitantly placed hers on top of his. His larger and stronger hand simple crushed her more petite one in a firm grip.

She knew this was her punishment.

She had escaped one monster only to bind herself to another.

He will never forgive her.

She had taken the place of the woman he loved.

Kaoru knew, as she heard the priest start his ritual chants, that at that precise moment even Aoshi, her childhood crush and friend will never ever be abe to save her from this nightmare.

Kaoru would have given anything and everything to trade places with her sister.

As the priest droned on, she caught Kenshin's gaze. He was not looking at her. Instead, his eyes were focused on a woman standing behind the priest.

Dressed in a long robe, as per the custom of the women in Khaheleb, Tomoe, daughter of Yukishiro, stood tall and beautiful in her rich red gown. It highlighted her beauty and made her seems regal. She looked like a goddess in the midst of mere humans.

Kaoru could never measure up to her. She did not even have the confidence to try.

She felt Kenshin watching Tomoe. She felt his hand crushing hers in a punishing grip. Even that pain was nothing compared to the pain in Kaoru's heart. When she heard the priest recite the matrimonial vows, she literally felt the blood drain from her face.

It was really happening.

"Now, to bond these two souls in an everlasting bond of love and life, we pray, oh Dioni, that you will forever guide them. With this, we bind them by blood," the priest said as he lifted the ceremonial dagger.

Kaoru's heartbeat increased tremendously. She wanted to run away. She did not want this. Yet she knew, even if she put up a fuss, people will just hold her down and bind her to him.

Dioni, why is this happening to her?

She watched the red fluid from Kenshin's hand drip into the bowl. Then, numbly, she watched the priest slice her palm and the blood dripped into the bowl, mixing with Kenshin's.

Bind.

Forever.

The chants continued. The rituals continued.

She stayed numb. Her life was over.

People clapped monotonously when the priest declared them married. They were bonded. She was now officially the lady of their ruler. Kaoru felt like she was about to faint.

The crowd made way for the newly married couple to walk out of the temple. Kenshin still held Kaoru's hand firmly, not once letting it go. She did not know if it reassured her or frightened her. She only followed his lead. He led her outside.

In front of the temple stood a carriage. A familiar face, with spiky rooster like hair stood at the carriage door and opened it. Kaoru's throat constricted as she recognised Sanosuke, son of Sagara, the captain of the 3rd division army. He tried to smile at her, but it was obvious that it took much effort on his part.

Kenshin helped her up into the carriage and followed her. Sano closed the door and climbed up to the seat. Along with the other driver, they rode out to the main manor where the wedding feast was held. Even as they left, not a cheer could be heard. No one was happy.

Kaoru sat rigid in the confined space of the carriage. She did not say a word and neither did Kenshin. Instead, she thought he looked angry. Helplessly, she looked out of the window.

This marriage will go down in history as the saddest union ever, Kaoru mused as she tried to remember even a speck of her wedding. Even thought it was only a few minutes ago, nothing came to mind. Sighing mentally, she concentrated on something other than the man she called her husband.

She did not need to worry much. He was determined not to say a word too. When the carriage screeched to a halt at the main manor, Kaoru felt her heart stop. This was Kenshin's home. This was her home now. She just knew that life was going to be difficult for her here. His mother, after all, never approved of her.

Sano opened the door and Kenshin came out first. He then extended a hand to Kaoru and helped her down. She struggled within herself if she should say anything and finally manners won.

"Thank you, my Lord," she whispered softly.

He did not acknowledge her. Instead he offered his arm, in reluctant manners, and she took it. Biting her lips, she followed him in.

Syousuke, son of Himura and Aya, daughter of Ryuzaki stood at the entrance. They nodded at the couple. No well wishes were said. Instead of even looking at Kaoru, Aya kept her eyes on Kenshin and gestured to the manor. Kenshin waited until his parents started walking before following them to the main hall.

People had already gathered and the wedding feast was spread out. Kaoru did not look around. She concentrated on her feet and then on the empty table before her. People were laughing and talking loudly. Music flowed in the room. The smell of food was very overpowering.

Having ate nothing for nearly a day and a half, Kaoru felt absolutely famished. She wanted to eat and run away to bed. But that was not going to happen. So she waited patiently beside her husband. One by one, the guests walked forward and wished the couple well. They then bowed down and kissed Kenshin's and Kaoru's hands. It was the custom of the people to kiss the hands of their rulers. Not everyone was happy, of course. The idea of kissing the hand of the black sheep of the Yukishiro family was more of a disgrace, rather than a blessing. Kaoru knew this and only kept quiet.

What do this people know of her? She wondered as she watched them and mechanically raised her hands. What do they know of her? What do they know of her mother? They stand there and they judge. They looked at her based on the lies they have heard. What do they know?

Then, almost no one made a sound.

Tomoe walked over to the couple. Her eyes stayed on Kenshin's face, a warm and intimate look flashed behind it. She murmured soft wishes and then leaned down to kiss his hand. Kaoru saw the way Kenshin almost closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on the back of his palm. It made Kaoru's heart ache painfully but she said nothing and betrayed nothing. Her face remained blank.

Tomoe moved to her and her eyes caught Kaoru's . In there, Kaoru saw a world of hate and menace before Tomoe leaned down to kiss the air above her hand. Kaoru knew she felt glad that Tomoe did not kiss her properly. The idea of Tomoe kissing her hand was disturbing enough.

The feast proceeded peacefully after that. Kaoru concentrated in eating and she did not look at anyone. She did not want to see any more hostile glares at her. She did not want to hear any more painful comments about her. She wanted to bath and she wanted to sleep.

When the dances started, Kenshin did not ask her to dance and she tried hard not to care. He was making it obvious that she was unwanted.

A public snub.

Kaoru felt like laughing.

The whole day had gone from bad to worse. Nothing Kenshin did could hurt her anymore. She had shed her tears and she had cried her losses.

The last rite to perform was the blessings from the elders. There were three people Kaoru and Kenshin needed to get blessings from.

His parents.

His master.

When Kenshin kissed his father's and mother's hands, they laid a hand on his head and gave him a tiny smile. Kaoru swallowed and leaned to kiss Syousuke's hand. The former ruler said nothing. When she looked up, he only nodded. Turning her bowed at Aya and leaned to kiss her hand.

Coldly, Aya looked at her son's bride.

"Make sure no part of you touches my skin."

Her voice might have been soft but those closest to them could hear here. Kaoru wanted to scream and yell and cry all at the same time but she decided on none. If she was going to face this kind of treatment for a long time, she had better get used to standing up for herself.

"You do not have to worry, my Lady," Kaoru said calmly as she leaned forward and kissed the air above Aya's hand. She straightened and looked directly at her mother-in-law's eyes. "I would not dream to do so."

Aya's lips tightened and she looked away. Kaoru only bowed once more and turned to face Hiko Seijuro, master of the hidden swordsmanship. He was a large man, tall and broad. He easily overshadowed Kaoru and most of the people there. He had nodded to Kenshin, his student and turned to Kaoru. Kaoru bowed and then leaned forward to place a light kiss on his hand.

Then, to her surprise and astonishment, he placed a gentle hand on her head. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she blinked them furiously away. Even then, a single drop fell on his hand. Embarrassed, Kaoru looked up and bowed once more. Hiko's face had tightened but his eyes remained on her, gentle and kind. For the first time that day, someone acknowledged her. It was the most moving moment in Kaoru's life. She smiled shakily and watched as his eyes warmed.

A friend, she thought. She had a friend amidst all this havoc.

Yet the true challenge was after this.

She had faced the wedding and the feast. Now she had to face the wedding night.

Part of Kaoru hoped that Kenshin would be too in love with Tomoe to even think of consummating their marriage. She was too frightened at the prospect of sleeping with him.

She was taken away by the handmaids to get cleaned up. This time, they wanted her to wear a revealing night wear. Kaoru refused. She refused to wear the flimsy article of clothing and asked for something less revealing. The women looked at each other and shrugged. They took out a long sleeved night gown and helped her slip into it. Feeling relatively safer, she thanked them and walked into her sleeping chamber.

He watched her, amber eyes dark with unspoken feelings. He was surprised to see her dressed so conservatively. Did she not want to seduce him? He wondered at her silent approach.

Kaoru did not know whether she could sit at the bed or simply remain standing. No one had told her the rules behind closed doors. She knew, through observation that a woman must wait for her man to be seated before sitting behind him when guests arrive to talk. During dinner, men and women eat separately at different tables. But what about in the room?

Kaoru felt too worn out to care. She sat at the bed, a bit far from him and sighed at the feeling of the soft mattress. Since Kenshin said nothing, Kaoru remained silent as well.

"What are you expecting for tonight?" Kenshin said suddenly, breaking the silence. He turned to face Kaoru, watching her face closely.

Kaoru had no idea how to answer him. If she said she did not want him to touch her, would he comply or would he force himself on her? Not knowing where that road might lead her, she stayed silent.

Kenshin frowned. "This wedding was all your fault. You do remember the conditions of the union, don't you, woman?"

Kaoru flinched and nodded. The condition was extremely clear to her.

Kenshin stared at her. "A son."

"I know," Kaoru replied. She just wasn't ready to submit to him yet.

"It is unfortunate that that would be the means for me to touch you."

Kaoru swallowed the lump at her throat. She didn't want this and did not know how to approach this.

"My Lord, today has been a long and tiring day. As for the matter of a son, I am sure it is not urgent, as yet. Do we need to rush into it?" Kaoru asked softly, keeping her eyes on his.

Amber orbs flickered.

"No, we do not need to rush into it. But I want to lay down some ground rules before we appear in public after this."

"Very well. What are they?"

"You are not allowed under any circumstances to keep a lover until you have given me a son. The same rule does not apply to me. Is that clear?"

The blue eyed woman felt like laughing and laughing. Their marriage has barely started and he was already planning to sleep with someone else. Wonderful, just wonderful. On top of that, he was planning to allow her to do the same provided she gave him a son first. What a beautiful marriage it was.

"Anything else?"

"Always, before public, you remain courteous to me. Always. You can speak your mind when we are in the privacy of our chambers. Agreed?"

"Yes."

Kenshin frowned. He looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth.

"Go to bed, then."

Kaoru nodded and watched as he slipped under the covers and turned his back to her. She too slipped under the covers and turned to face the other side. This time the tears fell and she did not utter a sound. She allowed them to fall.

Crying silently, she fell asleep.

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Alright, I know this seems absolutely depressing but well, this is how it starts. I hope you all enjoyed this story. It is something I have been thinking of for a while. Thank you all for reading this. I am also so sorry for the grammatical errors you will encounter. Sorry about that! **

**So read up and enjoy. Have a nice day!**


	2. Fated Encounter

**A/N: Thank you, scarylady, for the suggestion. I am really sorry. I did not think about warning anyone about the child rape scene. It totally escaped my mind. I guess I was too involved in writing the story itself. This whole story contains scenes on child rape here and there. I am sorry for those who take offense in this and I really did not mean to offend anyone. It is purely fictional. Once again, my deepest and sincerest apologies. **

**Chapter 1**

*********************

_**Fated Encounter**_

*****************

The land of Khaheleb was a beautiful country ruled for thousands of years by a family chosen by the god of flame, Dioni. Protected by Dioni throughout centuries, Khaheleb never did face enormous tragedies by nature or by the hands of man. As such, the people of Khaheleb do not take for granted the laws of their land. They know that as long as they follow the laws of the land, Dioni will shine on them and bless them and their families.

It was an old culture but many still respect it.

The family chosen by Dioni was the household of Himura. The household of Himura has always kept the laws of the land. True, there have been unfortunate times when certain rulers tried to abuse their power but the other family members have always neutralised the effect. It was the only way to protect the land.

The land flourished, the people prospered and alliances were made with neighbouring lands.

Kenshin, son of Himura looked at the land he had left behind for nearly eight years of his life. He stood on the top of the mountain and kept his eyes down on the place that would soon be his. Never in his life had he imagined he would one day be the ruler of such a vast and bountiful land. Soon, a great deal of responsibilities and expectations were going to be placed on his shoulders. Instead of fearing them, Kenshin looked forward to his future.

He was not very tall. In fact, unlike most men in his family, he was quite vertically challenged. He followed his mother in this sense and was not proud of it. Over the years, he has been teased mercilessly due to his height and colouring. Kenshin frowned. His flaming red hair has been the talk of the lands for years. For nearly a century, there were no red heads born in the household of Himura. His birth had made his parents very happy. Even then, his sister and his best friend had never missed a chance of teasing him.

Kenshin took a deep breath and sighed, content. It was good to be home. He was looking forward to meeting his parents and his sister. His best friend, Sanosuke, son of Sagara, should be home about this time too. They had separated for training purposes and now that their training has been completed, Kenshin looked forward to catching up.

The sky was bright and clear. Kenshin could hear the birds chirping and the wind blowing softly, playing with the leaves on the trees. It was all so peaceful. Life with his master had been anything but peaceful. It was tough and rough but it had been worth it.

Reining his horse, Kenshin turned around and rode down. He could not wait to get home.

XXX

With the sun bright against her back, Kaoru, daughter of Kamiya, scrubbed the clothes she had brought in her basket. She had started nearly an hour ago but the huge amounts of clothes and the heat of the sun had slowed her pace. Beads of perspiration dripped down her face and her skin burned a bright red. She felt hot, sluggish and tired. The past few days had been rather hectic and Kaoru wanted nothing more than a place to lay her head.

She knew better than to complain. Complaining only got her more work as a punishment. If not because of her past, Kaoru could have left this place and moved away to start afresh but it seems the gods held a grudge against her. She was tied down to a house that not only despised her but also enjoyed torturing her.

Lots of work, little food and terrible accommodations.

Kaoru sighed.

She kept on scrubbing, careful to avoid scrubbing too hard. The last time she had accidentally torn her sister's robes...stepsister, Kaoru corrected with a frown, she was forced to brush the entire house and was denied dinner for a week. She had almost fainted by the end of the week and only Tae's kind heart had saved her.

Bless her soul. Her old babysitter had a heart of gold.

Kaoru kept on washing. Tomorrow was her day off and she wanted to visit her mother. The weekly visits were helping her mother and Kaoru did not want to stop now. Her mother was her only living relative and Kaoru missed feeling her mother's safe arms around her.

Would she be living as someone else's maid had her mother been around for her?

Kaoru did not know the answer to that question. The gods work in mysterious ways and Kaoru was always one to put her faith in the gods.

Carefully, she rinsed the clothes, one by one, at the river bank. There was no one around her and Kaoru could work in peace. After all, only an idiot would wash clothes in such hot weather.

Her sister...no, her stepsister, had insisted she washed the clothes today.

Rinsing and wringing the clothes, Kaoru hummed softly to herself and enjoyed the peace around her. The river was a quite a distance from the village and usually, the womenfolk would head together to do the morning laundry. Kaoru had been held back. Somehow, she did not mind it. Not many were comfortable around her. She only had very few friends.

After all, not many would want to befriend a murderess' daughter, would they?

Kaoru had heard them talking about her and her mother when they thought she could not hear them. Their children were not allowed to speak to her. The men made crude suggestions when she passed by. The women totally avoided her. She was used to it.

As she piled the clean clothes into her basket, she smiled ruefully.

They did not know who she was. They did not know the reason her mother had committed such an atrocious act. She knew. She knew why her mother had killed. She knew why her mother had sacrificed her whole future. She knew and she did not blame her mother.

Reaching her hand into her sleeve for a cloth, Kaoru slowly wiped away the sweat covering her and tugged the cloth in again. She then untied her hair from the bun and tied it up into a ponytail. The cool breeze made her smile as she picked up her laundry and walked home. It was a long day and she was going to have to pick up the pace if she did not want to sacrifice her sleep.

XXX

The land had changed over the course of eight years. Kenshin could see small changes here and there. The villages were far apart and the settlements were always near rivers. As he headed into the main city, Kenshin trotted lightly on his horse. He wanted to savour the feeling of being home. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and the weather was magnificent. He would not trade this moment for anything.

Turning, Kenshin stopped and frowned.

A few feet before him, stood a woman with a basket of clothes piled beside her. He could not see her face but he could see the beads of sweat kissing her skin. Her dark hair was in a tight bun. Even as he watched, he saw her take out a cloth and slowly wiped the sweat away. She then took the bun out and shook her hair. Kenshin felt like the air in his chest simply disappeared. Never had he seen such beautiful hair on a woman before. It looked like pure black silk, cascading down her small back, right until her bottom. She shook it a few times and then gathered her hair into a high ponytail, much like his. She secured it with a blue ribbon. Kenshin watched as the petite woman leaned down and carried the basket. Then, she sifted it to her head and balanced the load before walking back towards the main village.

Part of him stayed rooted at his place. The other part of him demanded he help her. Stunned, Kenshin did nothing. He knew he could do nothing. Rumours would fly if he was spotted with a woman just when he returned home. He watched her leave, obviously used to the load as she walked gracefully even with a heavy load on her head. Then, he frowned.

The river was quite a distance from the village. He had no doubt that this woman was a maid. She had to be. But as far as he knew, women usually travelled in groups to the river to wash clothes. Why was she alone? It was very dangerous.

Convinced it was for her own safety, she was one of his as well, Kenshin rode behind her, watching her movements closely. He could barely make out her body as she wore a loose robe. He watched her until she reached the village and disappeared.

Satisfied and just a little guilty for not helping her, Kenshin headed home. He firmly put her out of his mind and rode easily across the village to his home, a huge manor at the top of a hill.

The manor that had held the house of Himura for years stood majestically on the hill. It was not a large hill, so the people were not inconvenienced. It was a land, given by the gods, to the first head of Himura chosen to rule over Khaheleb. Amazingly, even after thousands of years, without any manpower, the house of Himura needed no tending to. It looked as new and beautiful as it was for many years. Some people say that the gods looked down on them and blessed them for caring for the people.

Kenshin rode through the gates and soon reached the front of his home. There standing at the door were his parents and his sister.

Syousuke, son of Himura, stood tall and proud next to his petite lady, Aya, daughter of Ryuzaki. He was a fierce looking man of forty and nine. His violet eyes were mischievous as it landed on his son. His dark brown hair was long and tied to the base of his neck. Dressed in a light blue attire, he greeted his only son with huge smile.

"Kenshin, welcome home, my boy!"

"Father," Kenshin greeted as he hugged his father and bowed down before kissing his father's hand. His father slapped him easily on his back, glad to see his son back after so many years.

"How has your training been progressing?"

Kenshin grinned. "You are talking to your son, father. I did well. Master Hiko is very happy with my progress. He is planning to come down soon."

"That's good. That's good. My old friend is always welcome here. It is his fault for living in seclusion."

"It is for the training."

Aya huffed. "Enough of all this training business. Come and greet your mother, boy!"

Kenshin laughed and hugged his mother tightly. He was only a head taller than his mother and still far shorter than his father. It always made his self-conscious.

"Mother, how are you?"

Aya smiled lovingly and raised a hand so her son could kiss it. Kenshin leaned down and kissed his mother's hand. A sign of deep respect.

"At least your manners have not changed. I was afraid that bullying drunkard would have corrupted you somehow."

Kenshin laughed easily.

"I am sure if Master Hiko wanted to corrupt our little midget, it would be in an entirely different sense, right, Kenshin?" a voice towards his father's side said.

"Hei! Megumi!"

Kenshin looked at his younger sister. She was nearly five years his junior. As he himself was already twenty and six, Megumi was at the ripe age to marry at twenty and one. He knew that his sister and his best friend had a certain love/hate relationship going on but he did not know how her private life is now. It made him wonder who his sister would eventually settle down with.

"Master Hiko did not such thing. Besides, I'm a man!"

Syousuke laughed. "He had better not try anything."

Kenshin looked scandalized. "He did not. The only thing he did was bringing back women and kicking me out of the house in the cold. He called it personality training," Kenshin grumbled as they headed inside.

"Your girlish looks did not attract him? Oh dear, you are losing your touch, Kenshin boy!" Megumi said as she laughed wickedly.

"Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, you used to attract a lot of men when you were young, Kenshin," Aya said with laughter in her eyes.

Kenshin growled. "Would you stop it? Honestly, this is way too embarrassing."

"I agree," Syousuke said drily as he kissed his dark haired wife. "Stop questioning my son's manhood, Aya."

"Father!"

"Ohohohoho!"

Kenshin shook his head and sat down with his family. It was good to be back home for real this time.

"I cooked today, Kenshin, so you better eat up, alright? I do not want any food going to waste," Aya said as she rubbed Kenshin's head. Her boy had turned into a man and she did not have the blessings to watch him grow.

"I will, mother. How is Khaheleb? I have not been keeping in touch."

"We are all doing well. The crops are magnificent this year and the poultry has fared well. We have a good year ahead."

"We are planning a welcoming home party, Kenshin."

Kenshin frowned. "Mother, I just returned home. Can't we keep it for another time?"

Aya shook her glorious dark hair. "All the preparations have been done for tomorrow. It is too late to change it now."

Syousuke raised a well shaped eyebrow knowingly. He knew his lady wanted nothing more than her son to settle down seriously in life. Without doubt, she had invited every beautiful and single woman around for the party.

"I am just exhausted. But if the preparations are done, I am willing to attend. But don't expect me to be at my best," Kenshin warned.

"Of course not."

"Well, shall we eat? I'm starved."

"Did someone say food?"

Heads turned to see the newcomer and Kenshin grinned instantly at the sight of his best friend. Tall and tan skinned, Sanosuke stood at the threshold, grinning at the household of Himura.

"Sano!"

"Hey man! Glad to see you! Hiko kicked your butt?"

"I'm sure the temple priests kicked yours too."

"Che, I wouldn't let them. I'm much better."

"Yeah, right. Much better at getting beaten up," Megumi grumbled as she glared at Sano.

Sano smirked. "Miss me, foxy?"

"Dream on, rooster."

"Megumi..."

"Sorry, father."

"Welcome back, Sano. Is everyone at home well?"

Sano bowed down at Syousuke and leaned to kiss his hand. He looked up at the father of the woman he loved and grinned recklessly. "Oh yeah, they are fine. They wish you well."

"So do I. Will you join us for a meal?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Leech."

"Damn right I am."

"Sanosuke."

Sano paled and grinned weakly at Aya.

"Sorry, my lady. Usage of bad words are forbidden in this house."

"Yes, it is. Now, why don't we head into the dining? My son is starving."

Sano laughed and followed them.

"So am I."

Aya simply shrugged as she nodded to the maid. "But you're not my son."

Pretending to be hurt, Sano held his heart. "Aah, what a broken heart could do? You won't hold that against me and say no to food, right?"

Aya laughed along with the others. "No, Sano, you may still join us for the meal."

"Great!"

"Leech," Megumi said loudly as she breezed past him.

Sano had to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her hand. It would not do to make a pass at the princess of the household of Himura right in front of her father and brother. Both were overprotective males. Until Sano could prove himself to be worthy, he could not approach Megumi openly.

"Fox."

"Hmmph!"

"You enjoy riling my sister up, Sano," Kenshin said quietly as they adjourned to the dining.

It was a smaller room than the one used to entertain guests. A low table was set at the centre of the room and a large hand woven cloth was spread on top of it. Surrounding the table were countless of soft cushions to sit or recline on. Unlike the customs of the land, in private, the household of Himura dine together. The women sit together with the men. As theirs was a small family, Syousuke did not even consider making his wife dine elsewhere.

"Well, she looks rather adorable when she rolls her eyes," Sano said absently, staring at the food.

Kenshin chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if you fell in love with Meg or with the food."

Leaving Sano with his mouth hanging wide open, Kenshin took his place beside his father. He was no fool. He knew Sano and Megumi were in love with each other. It was rather hard to miss that since he found them exploring each other's mouths the previous summer.

But does Megumi still love Sano?

He had his answer the moment his sister laid her eyes on Sano. She just lit up at the mere sound of his voice. Kenshin knew Megumi did not care about money or status. He, too, did not. So he did not mind them getting together as long as Sano kept her happy.

Sitting around the table and enjoying a wonderful meal, Kenshin forgot all about the mysterious woman he saw in the afternoon.

The two men walked in the gardens, working out the heavy meal Aya had prepared. The silence was not an uncomfortable one. They were used to each other's presence. After a long time, Kenshin was glad to see his old friend had not changed much over the years.

"How was your training?" Kenshin asked as sat on the high wall surrounding his home. From his position, he could see the village his family lived with.

"It was hard but it was worth every second. The temple priests were not exactly the most hospitable of people but they knew what they were teaching. I have honed my skills well."

"You are lucky, Sano. Not many have your talents. The gift of sight is something you should treasure," Kenshin said softly, as he faced his friend.

They both knew how much Sano had suffered when he was much younger. The brown haired man had only touched something or someone and he would be assaulted with their past, present or future. It could be a gift or a curse. Sano thought of it more as a curse. Due to his unique ability, he could barely leave his home in case he was assaulted by someone's memories. Besides, he found it intrusive. It wasn't until he saw his own mother's death in front of his eyes that he had started seeking a way to control his ability.

"At least now I can control my mind when I meet someone. I do not end up seeing anything connected to them. Before, I felt like I was constantly living in a pit of fire," Sano replied closing his eyes and leaning his weight on his hands.

"What are you planning on doing now?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of finding an odd job or two. Need to gain some working experience. I am not ready to take over my family business."

"Not ready to be a soldier of Khaheleb?" Kenshin teased.

"Not everyone is born ready like you, Kenshin," Sano replied. "Besides, I want to experience the world first. It seems such a waste if we end up settling down before actually knowing what is out there."

"Perhaps. Are you looking to settle down with Megumi?"

"Are you really her brother? You should be terrorizing me right about now," Sano grumbled as he stuck a fish bone between his teeth and started gnawing on it.

"If she has already chosen you, why bother? Besides, if you hurt her, at least I know you did it and I can come after you. If she chose someone I did not know, how the hell am I suppose to beat the crap out of him?" Kenshin said with a cheerful grin. His violet orbs were full of laughter as he stared at his harassed friend.

"Nice. Great. Jeez, thanks a lot. Makes me feel a lot better," Sano grumbled as he turned away. "Man, this place is beautiful."

"No place like home."

"What about you? I'm betting your mother is already looking for a bride," Sano asked his redhead friend. Kenshin winced.

"I'm looking forward to the work, not the women," he answered and then, hesitated. "Sano, I saw someone today."

Interest sparked, Sano turned and looked slyly at his friend. "Someone's already started looking," he said in a sing song voice.

"Quiet. I did not even see her face."

"What!!?"

"Well, I met her on the way here at the river. I only saw her back. She had black hair and she was wearing a loose robe. She was doing the laundry."

"But you just arrived. Was she at the river since morning?"

Kenshin shook his head, ordering the image of the woman to appear in his mind. "No, she was alone at the river in the afternoon. I thought it was odd that she was there alone and at such a hot hour too."

Sano thought for awhile and burst out laughing. "Hey, could be a man?"

Kenshin looked scandalized. "Absolutely no way. Why would a man be doing laundry?"

"Must have been a servant somewhere. No woman would go alone there. It is too far and too dangerous. Why can't it be a man? You have been mistaken as a woman often enough from the back," Sano said teasingly.

Kenshin frowned. "Can you stop reminding me of that? But I guess you are right. Could have been a man..."

But he remembered that posture and knew that it was a woman.

Only, he had no idea who she was.

And he should stop thinking of her.

If she was doing the laundry, she was a maid and his mother would not approve of him dallying with a maid.

XXX

SLASH!

Kaoru almost cried out as the whip landed on her bottom for the third time. It hurt so badly that tears filled her eyes. She bit her lips and refused to make a sound, knowing it would only make her master happy.

Standing before her, Enishi, her stepbrother, rolled the whip and gave it to his servant. His eyes never left Kaoru's form. He was very pleased with the pain he could see in her blue orbs.

"Next time, make sure you come back quickly and don't waste your time. There is a mountain of things to do here. Or do you enjoy getting punished every time?" Enishi sneered as he used the boot to tilt her head up so that their eyes could meet.

Kaoru wanted very much to spit at the pompous young man before her. He was not much older than. He was only older to her by two years and yet he enjoys asserting his authority over her. Biting her lips from saying anything harsh, Kaoru did not say a word.

Enishi watched her silently for awhile before he turned and walked away. He has many plans for his younger sister but they would have to wait. He was going to savour every minute of having her to himself.

The two guards who were forced to hold Kaoru throughout her ordeal gently set her down after their young master had walked away. Kaoru was almost grateful for their kindness as they set her on a pile of pillows. From behind, she heard the quick footsteps of her caretaker.

Tae hurried over to Kaoru. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from cursing the Yukishiro lad loudly. It had been a hot day and Kaoru's absence had been justified. If only that man was forced to do the laundry in such weather, he would understand, she thought furiously as she opened the bottle of balm she brought along.

The two guards looked sadly at Kaoru. The older one, Hattori-san, was a man who had known Kaoru since she first arrived at the house of Yukishiro and the younger one, Miyabe-san, was a friend she made when she turned twelve. They had known each other for years and yet nothing could be done. Kaoru knew this and she did not blame them.

"Lady Kaoru, we are so sorry," Hattori apologized softly in case there were any ears nearby. It was a well known fact that the house of Yukishiro had many spies who made life for everyone else very difficult.

Kaoru tried to smile reassuringly. "It is alright, Hattori-san, Miyabe-san. I will be fine in no time and please refrain from using the title 'lady' with me. It will get all of us into trouble."

Hattori bowed. "Of course. We will take our leave now."

Kaoru nodded and tried not to wince. She watched the two men walk out with slumped shoulders and sighed.

"Come, Kaoru. Let me hike up your robe so that I can apply this balm," Tae ordered gently as she pulled up the light material. Kaoru could only lift her hips a little to help her. Tae wanted to curse when she saw the back of Kaoru's robes torn. It was one of the very few clothes she possessed and now this one was also ruined. She mentally made a note to herself to get a new robe for Kaoru.

That was nothing compared to the next thing she saw.

The deep welts on Kaoru bottom almost made Tae cry. Against her pale skin, dark red slash marks marked her bottom. They were deep and ugly. Tae knew Kaoru would not be able to sit for at least a few days so that the wounds would heel. With shaking fingers, she dipped her hand into the cool balm and applied it on Kaoru's broken skin.

Instantly, Kaoru screamed. The burn was so intense that she could not stop herself from crying out. Tears fell and she pushed her head into a pillow to smother the sounds she made. Against her skin, she could feel Tae's tears but she had no strength to stop them.

Tae almost wanted to pull back from inserting any more agony on Kaoru but she knew she had to continue. If she did not periodically treat Kaoru's wounds, it might get infected. So, she deafen her ears to her young mistress' cries and continued applying the balm.

"There, there, my child. The burn will lessen soon. Don't cry. Hush now. Hush," she said soothingly, stroking her long dark hair gently. Kaoru's cries lessened but she kept her face hidden.

That brute! Tae had enough sense not to scream and shout but this has gone too far. Both the Yukishiro heirs were exerting their authorities cruelly when it came to Kaoru.

Especially after the death of Lady Yukishiro.

The continued to stroke Kaoru's hair but they both knew the time was up. If Kaoru and Tae did not get back to work, they would get into trouble.

When Kaoru finally moved, Tae helped her up and brought a cloth to tie over her town robe. The young woman nodded her thanks. She still had to hang the clothes and scrub the dishes. Wanting to get those done with, she moved achingly slow outside.

The gods had seemed merciful enough to lessen the heat. Kaoru wobbled slowly to the back of the house to hang the day's laundry.

The dry area was slightly further from the main house. There were clothes' lines to hang the newly washed clothes. Kaoru felt grateful she had enough foresight to place the clothes here before heading to the house when she was called. Otherwise, it would have been extremely hellish to drag the clothes here in her condition.

Just as she reached down to pick up a robe, a pair of hands beat her to it. Turning in surprise, Kaoru's eyes met the gaze of those determined orbs of a young boy.

"Yahiko?"

The brunette simply looked away. Anger and helplessness had risen within him when he saw Kaoru being whipped but he could do nothing. However, this, he could help.

"I had nothing to do. Thought I could help," Yahiko replied harshly. "Got a problem with that?"

Kaoru simply smiled. Her blue eyes softened.

"Thank you. You know, they should give you more work if you can roam around like this," Kaoru replied as she took the robe Yahiko picked up and turned over. She pegged it on the line.

"Well, I guess they don't trust boys my age. Doesn't matter. You have a lot here. Can get it finished half the time if I help you, right? You promised to teach me how to read if you completed your work early."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I did promise to teach you. Let's do this quickly, alright, little boy?"

"Hey, don't call me a boy!"

Kaoru laughed.

She knew in her heart that Yahiko was worried about her. She was only grateful she had really nice friends to keep her company in this house.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you leave?" Yahiko asked as he took another robe from the pile.

Kaoru sighed. "It is not that easy, Yahiko. My mother is here and I have a debt to clear with the Yukishiros. It will be cleared in a couple of years. After that, I was planning to go back to my home."

"You have a home?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded at him. She winced as she moved and stopped to catch her breath. When Yahiko leaned closer, she waved him away.

"Yes, I have a home of my own with a little land a bit far from here. It is at the edge of this village. It is nearer to the river."

"Why can't you work there and pay off your debt?"

"Well," Kaoru said as she moved once more to another clothes line. "Well, when I inherited my debt, I was very young. I could not move away and work on my own. Have you forgotten? The age of adulthood over here is 18. Until then, even a woman like me cannot leave her caretaker."

"Your caretaker was Lady Yukishiro?"

"My mother was married to her husband. So yes, she is my caretaker."

"But that means you can work elsewhere, right? To pay off your debt. Someone in the village can take you in! Why are you living like this?" Yahiko asked loudly, angry at her unwillingness to leave.

Kaoru laughed humourlessly. Had she not tried? She had tried to find work where ever she could but people turned her away. She thought of working her land the moment she turned 18 but that idea had not worked out. Her land was not fit for farming until she could invest some money and buy some things. She did not have that luxury. She did not have any money with her. Everything went to the house of Yukishiro.

"I wish things were not like this too, Yahiko."

She could see the helplessness in her young charge's eyes. Yahiko was an orphan Kaoru picked up at the streets. He was poor, homeless and hungry. Filled with pity, she arranged for another guard to bring him in and get him a job in the house. Luckily, there was a position for a stable boy and Yahiko was willing to work to earn his keep. He never forgot Kaoru, though. He knew she was in a worse condition than him. To help her, he would come over and bug her life, teasing her and calling her names. They got along well together. Yet over the years, the price of watching Kaoru suffer silently at the hands of the Yukishiro siblings was high. Yahiko was growing into a young man. As a young man, he could not watch the woman he considered his mother and sister suffer daily.

She wanted to tell him everything would turn out well but she did not have the strength to do that. She was always optimistic about the future but lately, something was wrong.

Kaoru could sense it in her very bones.

Every time Enishi looked at her, she felt her skin crawl with fear. It was the same feeling she experienced as a child. He would stare at her and his gaze would always land on her breasts or her bottom. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. As precaution, she started wearing looser robes, to hide her curves. Yet it still made her feel as though he was violating her with his eyes.

Tomoe too, seems to have something in her mind. She would watch Kaoru almost thoughtfully. Her eyes were emotionless and expressionless. It made Kaoru shudder to think what the two siblings had in store for her.

She only hoped she could escape before it was too late.

XXX

**A/N**

**The ideas for this story are just pouring out. I am so glad I have completed another chapter. The responses for my first chapter are great! Thank you all very much. It just spurs me on to write. I I ended up writing quite a long chapter. This one introduces some of the players. Once again, thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Just a note of warning, this story has a lot of violent elements. So, it is really for mature readers. I hope, once again, no one is offended. Thank you all so much and hope you enjoy the story. **

**P/S I need your help. There is a story I am searching for. I read it once before. I can't remember the title and I'm hoping you can help me out with it. Kenshin leaves Kaoru (again) but this time she is pregnant and he doesn't know it. She tries to kill herself but Sano and Yahiko stops her. A bunch of ladies from the village came to tell Kaoru how they are disappointed and all but are glad she at least tried to kill herself to safe her honor. Then, Kenshin returns. He meets Kaoru and has to stay over at her place to recuperate. Sano and Yahiko warn him from getting close to Kaoru and her son. Kenshin then decides to woo Kaoru once again. I know it sounds similar to a few stories. Hopefully the part about the ladies will jog some of you memories. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	3. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note: I do not need to keep saying I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, right? So I shall get straight to the point. In this chapter, there is a mention of child rape again. It is bolded and in italics. You may skip that part. It would not affect the story much. Other than that, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

********************

**Chance Meeting**

********************

The sound of swords clanging in early in the morning woke both the Master and Mistress of the manor. Aya frowned and snuggled closer to her husband's warmth. It was a cool morning and she was not ready to wake up yet. She felt Syousuke's silent laughter and sighed. Playfully, she hit her husband's naked chest.

"It is not funny. It is still very early in the morning. That boy should sleep!"

Syousuke grinned.

"Be grateful that our son is a disciplined young man, who does not need his master's watchful eyes to stay in shape. He needs to practice and from the sound of those swords, I wager he has beaten them all."

Aya frowned and rose. Her blanket fell and pooled at her waist, earning an appreciate sigh from her husband. He had come to love her body despite the changes it had gone though over the years. It made her proud to be his.

However, at the moment, her mind was filled with other thoughts. Her son was a grown man, one who is ready to have a life of his own. Aya wanted the very best for Kenshin and she already had a woman in her mind.

"He has grown so fast..."

"Aa..."

"Love, don't you think it is time for him to take the next move?"

Syousuke sighed and got out of bed. He knew his wife would broach this subject one day but this was so soon. Their son had just returned. He wanted to spend some time with Kenshin first.

"What's the rush? I am sure he can wait," the tall man said as he walked over to his balcony and watched his son train with the soldiers. His form was magnificent and his concentration was absolute. Hiko had done well.

Aya shook her head. "You and I both know there is something going on between Megumi and Sano. In fact, only a blind man could miss the looks they have shared. Yet they can't make a move unless Kenshin is settled. Being the older one and the future ruler, he needs to get married first. If he gets married, the people will have more faith in him. People only had faith in you after we got married. Why should he suffer the same things we suffered then?"

"Throwing both my children at me, Aya? Don't you think I have given this much thought? Yet I can't think of anyone who is suitable for Kenshin. No one comes to my mind."

"There is a girl..."

Amused, Syousuke looked at his wife and almost laughed at how uncomfortable she looked. "A girl?"

Her hackles raised, Aya squared her shoulders and looked straight at her husband. "A woman. I find her really suitable for our boy."

"Really? And who is she?"

"Tomoe, daughter of Yukishiro."

Syousuke frowned thoughtfully. The name Yukishiro rang eerily familiar.

"Wasn't that the family that faced quite a scandal a few years ago? Something about his wife killing him...?"

Aya nodded. "Lord Heishin was murdered by his second wife, Lady Hana. It seems that the lady had gone crazy. Good breed is so important these days. But Tomoe is the daughter of Lady Saya, the first lady of the Yukishiro household. She is extremely beautiful and very refined. I befriended Lady Saya prior to her death and I liked her very much. Welcoming her daughter into our home seems to be the right thing to do. She is perfect for Kenshin."

Syousuke sat on the bed with a sigh. "Aya, Kenshin has to have a chance to choose. Let him mingle a bit, look around a little..."

His wife grinned. "Hence the party tonight! I have invited her and I am sure she will come. He will get to meet her without an official introduction!"

She was excited, he could see that. Syousuke smiled. Aya always did things without thinking it through first. However, he hoped she was right this time.

Did she even stop to consider Kenshin might not like Tomoe?

He did not know and he did not want to know. He would watch and see what transpires tonight. Whatever it is, he knows that Dioni would intervene if necessary. In Khaheleb, marriage was a very important issue. Marriage is of two souls being joined together before Dioni. Once betrothed, the couple were to be joined within a week. As such, people do not rush into marriages. Never in the history of Khaheleb has anyone even entertained the idea breaking a betrothal, not to mention a marriage.

It was really a blessing, Syousuke thought, that Dioni chose each one's soul mate and the betrothal ceremony would confirm this. Otherwise, many marriages would have failed.

Hearing the clanging of swords, he sighed once more and got ready for the day.

XXX

Before morn broke the sky, Kaoru was already up and about. She had bathed and cleaned her wounds, biting the rock she found so that she did not scream from the pain. Her bottom was terribly marred but she knew it would heal soon. Her ability to heal marvelled her. Ever since she was young, Kaoru was able to heal herself. If she had a cut, it would heal instantly and no marks were left. That was the only way her body was able to be unblemished despite the harsh punishments she had to endure. Even then, her ability to heal made her known as a witch. People did not trust her. Or rather, the Yukishiro's made people distrust her.

Kaoru only endured it for one person.

Her mother.

Many wondered, including Yahiko, why she stayed. Tae knew. Kaoru knew. If Kaoru left, her mother would return to her as a corpse. Enishi and Tomoe had already warned her. She could not leave. She would not be responsible for the death of her only living relative.

The desire to see her mother was strong and Kaoru wanted to leave immediately and go to her. Yet visiting hours were still hours away. Knowing the siblings might find excuses to keep her there, Kaoru started on some chores. She cleaned the kitchen, took in the clothes and folded them and soaked the new batch of clothes.

The moment she finished her chores, she saw the first ray of light dancing in the sky. Taking that as her chance to leave, she walked quietly out of the house, dressed in a loose robe Tae had given her last night. She sneaked out and slipped into the shadows of dawn.

Stalls were already up and people were already starting their day. As long as no one recognised her, Kaoru was fine. However, those who knew her gave her quite a lot of trouble. She had to be careful not to get into any fights because she could possibly end up in prison like her mother. No one believed a murderess' daughter. What the parent is capable of is also in the child, the older ones would say. The blue-eyed woman refused to give people that satisfaction.

She walked silently, staying as invisible as possible. She enjoyed watching people and she watched as they went about their work, yelling at each other. She enjoyed the noise and the camaraderie. Hours after going to town, she could still imagine the scene before her. She could capture it so well that she threw it all in her sand paintings. She loved each moment of it. She had always longed to be part of this. Yet people shunned her.

Life in Khaheleb is extremely important. Simply because of Dioni. Dioni is the giver of life. Dioni is also the destroyer of life. No one has the right to take a life except Dioni. That is why murder in Khaheleb is looked at as one of the worst crimes ever committed. Kaoru was lucky she wasn't condemned to imprisonment. Even then, people had been saying she would follow her mother's footsteps.

Her only savior was Lady Saya.

Kaoru would never forget the face of the enchanting woman who stepped down from the carriage and tilted young Kaoru chin up so that their eyes could meet. Turquoise gemmed eyes studied her with a curiousity the child was unfamiliar with. Yet Kaoru could not help but be taken in by the power this woman had excluded. People tend to look up to her.

Even then, Kaoru, at ten, was baffled why Lord Heishin would choose her mother over Lady Saya. Truthfully and unbiased, Kaoru knew her mother was a goddess like woman. People would stop whatever they were doing when she walked by. She had that effect on them. Yet Lady Saya was not much of a difference. She had a beauty and charisma a woman would die for.

And that woman took her in.

Despite heady protests from family and friends, Lady Saya took Kaoru in, gave a roof over her head and put food in her empty stomach. For seven more years, she lived like a princess under Lady Saya, learning how to be woman like Tomoe. She mastered the art of sewing and secretly learned how to paint. She had taken an interest in managing the household and a deeper interest in her country's politics. She was like a dry sponge, soaking up every bit of water presented to her.

At that time, she did not notice the resentment in Tomoe's eyes. She did not notice the dissatisfaction in Enishi's eyes.

She had been denied a proper life for so long that she craved every bit of attention Lady Saya would spare her. She craved every moment the woman asked her opinions and thoughts. It had mattered.

She had mattered.

Kaoru shook her head from her reverie and begin walking towards the prison.

It was an old underground building. The prisoners never see the light of day from the cells. Many stopped having visitors soon after they are placed in the prison. The cold, damp cells would cause any visitors to shudder in fright and leave.

In the midst of the cold, the dark and the damp sat a woman, once so beautiful a man would have dreams about her with just one look. Her long dark hair had lost its beauty and lustre. It hung limply about her, uncombed, unwashed, unmanaged. Her eyes, once a bright playful blue, were reduced to a blank dull wall. Her lips were chapped and dry. Her skin looked old and wrinkled, the healthy glow long absent.

Kaoru took all this in with one glance as she walked over to her mother's isolated cell. The guard had known her for so long that he only nodded his head in acknowledgement and cleared her in. He did not follow her down. For this, the young blossoming woman was glad.

She sat before her mother, ignoring the stab of pain on her rear. Her mother would worry if she did not act as though everything was well.

The moment she sat, Hana's blue eyes focused on her daughter and a thin, almost skeleton-like hand reached between the bars to touch her.

"So much pain..."

Kaoru looked up startled.

"Mother?"

"You're in so much pain."

Unsettled, she pouted. "You always seem to know things. How do you do that?" Kaoru asked, hoping to distract her. Hana smiled; a gentle tilt of her lips.

"I'm your mother. I know. I should have known."

The smile was gone. Kaoru cursed silently. Her mother had never forgiven herself for so long. She blamed herself for not noticing Heishin's abuse. For years, Hana believed that she deserved imprisonment. She deserved it because she was not able to protect Kaoru. She deserved being known as a madwoman for not paying attention to her daughter. Not even Lady Saya's gentle words of persuasion could change her mind.

"Mother..." Kaoru murmured helplessly. She had to be strong. She had to. "Please stop blaming yourself. You did help me. If you can't remember, look at this cell. It will remind you why you are here," She said cheekily and felt her mother pinch her cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be cheeky, my little princess...have you heard the news?" Hana asked, her blue eyes on her daughter.

Kaoru tilted her head, confused. "News?"

"Aa. I am going to be released..."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she gripped her mother's hand. Hope, a sly snake, sneaked into her eyes and it shone with dreams she never dared to think about.

"Mother, are you sure? When...?" she couldn't think, could barely form a coherent sentence. Overwhelmed with emotion, she choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. They had been separated for so long that she could not remember how it felt to have her mother's arms around her. It has already been eight long years and Kaoru wanted nothing more than to lay her head on her mother's lap.

Hana leaned her haggard face on the cell grills and sighed, content. "In a few weeks time...a couple of months or more. But this year, definitely. It's all thanks to Lady Saya...I owe her."

"So do I, mother."

"That woman has helped us so much despite everything that has happened. If not because of her, I would have to spend the rest of my life in here. She had shortened the punishment. How can she stand to help us, I wonder...I stole her husband from her!"

Smiling, Kaoru placed her mother's calloused hand on her cheek.

"Mother! Enough of that! How many times do I have to tell you that you did not steal him? He came sniffling at your feet! He lied to you that Lady Saya was already dead and that is why you agreed to marry him. It is not your fault and Lady Saya knows this. She knew it. " Kaoru gritted, outraged that her mother could blame herself. Besides, he had not exactly married her mother legally. Since separation is not favoured, Heishin had married Hana without the legal bonding of souls. This was also why people looked down on Hana. A woman who did not bond in the presence of Dioni was considered a mistress in polite environment and a whore in hostile ones. The only lady of the manor was Lady Saya. She might have been referred to as a 'Lady' but Hana was never the lady of the manor. She was a woman who warmed Heishin's bed for nearly five years. She never expected her child to be doing the same thing.

"To think that I sacrificed my life for you only for the sacrifice to turn into something so sick and sinister...I fail as a mother. This is my punishment, Kaoru and don't you dare deny it! I have accepted my punishment and when I am finally free, we shall go away together...we shall go back to our old home. Your father would have wanted that. All I need to do is get the documents from the household of Yukishiro. I think Heishin left it in the safe..."

Kaoru frowned thoughtfully. "Documents?"

Distracted, Hana impatiently waved her hand. "Aa. Documents of the land. It is in your name, you know. Your father immediately placed it under your name when you were born. You are going to be eighteen soon. In only a few more months, you'll be eighteen. Then you are the legal owner of the land."

Kaoru paled. Her whole body froze as realisation hit her hard. She had always thought the land belonged to her exclusively and she can return there whenever she wanted. But if there is a land deed, it would be difficult to recover it. There is no way Tomoe and Enishi would give those documents to her willingly. They would rather destroy it than return it to her. They might even claim that since her mother married their father, the land belongs to the Yukishiros. Even if she went to the authorities, they might not help her. Who would they believe? A member of the elite society of Khaheleb or a murderess' daughter?

As though sensing her daughter's worry, Hana stroked Kaoru's cheek. "Don't worry, _ahera_. It will be alright. Things will work out. I am sure we can get the deeds back from the household of Yukishiro."

Shaking her head, Kaoru hid her discomfort and fear desperately behind a tired smile.

"Dioni would take care of it. I know. I am just worried. Our path for a new life is not as smooth as I thought it would be. Land deeds...how did I forget?"

"We have strayed so far from our original topic, _ahera_," Hana said with an amused smile. "We were speaking of your pain."

Touched, Kaoru kissed her mother's hand, ignoring the grime and dirt there. "My pain has already begun to pass. You know I heal well and fast."

"But what are you healing from, Kaoru? You look pained even the other day!"

She fought with herself, wanting to tell her mother but not wanting to trouble her. She did not want her mother to know the pain she went through at the hands of the siblings hell bent on destroying her. But her mother was being freed soon and Kaoru did not want her to walk into the sun, disillusioned.

"I did a mistake yesterday and Eni...Lord Enishi punished me. He whipped me. So I can't really sit. Don't worry though. My power of healing is already at work!" Kaoru said in a falsely chirpy voice that made her mother wince.

"Whip you? He has no right to do so. Even if you are only a servant, he has no right to do so! Why did you not fight him, Kaoru? Lady Saya did train you in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship, did she not?"

"Only because Lady Tomoe would not learn. *Sigh* Oh mother, I can't fight them, I can't! I worry if I say anything wrong, they might hurt you. Even worse, you might be dead! I can't do anything that will result in you leaving me. You are the only one I have, mother," Kaoru replied passionately, pressing herself at the bars of the cell, feeling the chilled body of her mother.

Hana shook her head, furious at the Yukishiros and Kaoru. She held Kaoru's chin firmly, her strength surprising her daughter and she forced Kaoru to meet her eyes.

"I do not want to see this anymore, do you understand. Even if Enishi puts his hands on you, you fight him off. No more temporary marks on your body, _ahera_, do you understand?"

"Do you understand what you are saying? Mother, they might kill you?! All I'm doing is making sure you stay alive!"

"At what cost? At what cost, Kaoru? _Ashitoni_, you are a princess! You should be treated as one or at least look at yourself as one. Do not worry about me. I am an old woman looking for peace and solitude. This prison is solid. The guards here do their job with integrity and honesty. Enishi will not be able to harm me at all. He knows that. That is why he is hurting you! You must promise me you will not let this happen again. Do I make myself clear, Kaoru?" Hana said firmly, needing her daughter to understand. "You are not a scapegoat."

"If anything happens to you, mother..."

"Nothing will," Hana hurriedly reassured her daughter. Soon, we will both be free of our prisons."

Kaoru nodded. Neither said a word, both leaned their heads against the bars of the cell and seek solace in each other's presence.

"Mother, what was father like?" Kaoru asked in a small voice, breaking the silence of the prison. She already started feeling suffocated by the dark walls and eerie atmosphere.

A small sad smile appeared on Hana's face. It amazed Kaoru that such a small smile transformed her mother's face into something akin to beauty. Old matured beauty.

"Your father was not the most handsome man I have seen, you know. I can't really say that he was the most good looking man I have known. But there was something undeniably attractive about your father. He had really beautiful eyes. Seichiro's eyes were really the window to his soul. Yours are like his. If he is happy or sad, one look into his eyes will tell you the answer. That is why he is so trustworthy. No matter what other people say, if your father denies it, I would believe him. I fell for his laughter and his cheerfulness. He could make me laugh even when I am in the worst mood possible."

Hana looked at her daughter, eyes gentle and fond. "I love him very much, Kaoru. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone else. I gave up a life of wealth and prosperity to lead a life of hardship with your father. He never earned much as a swordsman but then, he never really charged his students. You know, he will teach them for free. He was a really good swordsman but he believed in protecting life so much that he never took any. He worked hard on the farm and it blossomed well. Harvest was always aplenty and enough for the three of us."

Kaoru was drawn into the world her mother depicted. She could easily imagine a tall laughing man throwing her up in the air. She remembered so little of her father and her mother's stories always kept her memory of him alive in her.

"Was father disappointed that he never had a son?" Kaoru asked the question she had always been curious about. Since her father died without a son, did he, like many men, feel disappointed?

Hana shook her head, her hair falling limply at her shoulders. "No, _ahera_, he never was. Instead, he always wanted a daughter. He told me he wanted a girl the moment he found out I was belly full with child. He wanted someone who looks like me. It amused me. I remember so well the day he held you in his arms. He was actually crying. A tall, big man with a tiny babe in his arms...that was the most touching scene I had ever seen. And you...ah, you twirled your old man in your tiny fingers like you would a rope. He did everything he could to please you, his little angel."

A distant memory sparkled in her mind. A warm voice whispering _daisha_.

It sounded so painfully familiar.

"_Daisha_..." Kaoru murmured softly. Hana looked up, surprised.

"Yes, that is what he called you. His _daisha_...he was so proud of you, Kaoru."

"Oh mother, I miss him so!" Kaoru chocked as she pressed her forehead against the cold metal. "I miss him so!"

Pained, her mother said nothing. She stroked her daughter's hair, as much as she could, and said nothing. Not a word will be helpful. Not one. That part of her past was long gone.

Sharp sound of boots coming down the stairs made Kaoru pull back and wipe the tears that might have fell, away. She did not want an outsider asking questions about her condition. Her conversations with her mother were never really so deep. In fact, she had never had proper conversations with her mother. Her mother had gone crazy for a long time after killing Heishin. She would scream and rant. She would not allow anyone to come close to her. Even then, Kaoru would come every day to meet her mother. She would watch her mother though the bars and she would talk to her mother. Whenever the child had the chance, she would touch her mother.

Kaoru believed that was what helped her mother escape from her demons. Her mother came to rely on her. Kaoru became her mother's rock and salvation. It took five years for her mother to become sane and throughout the five years, Lady Saya stood by Kaoru and kept a close eye on her. Then, for two years she fought to free Hana, using every influence she had. Ever since Lady Saya died a year ago, Kaoru's life had become a living hell. Tomoe and Enishi made it difficult for her to live in peace but Kaoru was no more bothered about it. She had a plan. She was going to search for the land deeds and prepare a home for her mother to return to.

The idea of living under the Yukishiros much longer suffocated her. She did not want her mother to live with them either. Keeping this in mind, Kaoru begun to plan.

Hana could see the determination in her daughter's eyes and she smiled. Her daughter was very much like her. When something needed to be done, Kaoru would do it. Hana both respected and feared that determination. It can be bring someone very far but it could also be one's downfall. It had been her downfall. Whatever road lies for Kaoru, Hana prayed that her daughter would find peace and love. Hana could see that Kaoru needed that a lot. Ever since Lady Saya died, Kaoru looked worse for wear.

The guard looked at both mother and daughter and cleared his throat. He did not feel any need to be rough and rude with Kaoru. The young woman had proven to be a very trustworthy and wonderful child. She would never stay a moment longer if the guards ask her to leave. She would greet them when she comes and goes. There was always a gentle smile on her face. It reminded the old guard of the day Hana was brought in. She had been a beauty and most guards would have taken advantage of her. Luckily, her insanity kept them away. Even then, despite the wilting beauty, Hana was a pleasure to have around. So was Kaoru.

"Kaoru, it is time. I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked up and smiled softly. Her eyes shone with gratefulness as she rose from the ground. Her mother too stood up. Both smiled at the guard.

"It is fine, Hiroshi-san. I'll leave now. Mother, I will come again," Kaoru told her mother as she bowed and kissed her mother's hand. Hana smiled sadly and nodded.

"Be safe, Kaoru."

"I will."

She waved slightly and followed Hiroshi-san out.

"I'm sorry you have to leave, Kaoru," the old man said apologetically.

Kaoru shook her head. "It really is fine, Hiroshi-san. Mother seems better already and I got to see her. That is enough for me."

"You are a good girl, Kaoru."

She laughed; music to his ears. "I just do not want to be a bother, Hiroshi-san. I should leave now. I hope you and your family are well, Hiroshi-san."

"We are, thank you."

She grinned and bowed, a sign of deep respect. Then she turned and left.

Watching her leave, Hiroshi realised he wished Hana had been innocent so that the young woman could have led a better life. She was going to die an old maid because no respectable family would want their son to marry a murderess' daughter. It was just too bad he did not have a son.

XXX

Kaoru would have head straight back to the Yukishiro household under normal circumstances but since it was her day off, she headed towards the river. It was mid day by now and not many would visit the river on such a hot day. She desired a swim and knew it would help refresh her tired body.

As she suspected, no one was there. Kaoru headed over to a secluded spot and began to strip. As she removed her robes, she realised the sting of her wounds had healed. It pleased her and lightened her mood. Despite being called a witch, Kaoru was glad that her amazing ability to heal meant that she would not any remaining scares from Enishi's tortures.

She lowered herself into the cool waters and sighed in relief. Instantly, she felt sad that her mother could not experience this wonder. It was quite a pleasure to get rid of the dirt and grime from the prison.

As she soaked, her mind ran through whatever her mother said about her father. Her memory of his was fading from her mind and she fought to keep it. She remembered a tall man, holding a wooden sword and showing her how to use it. She remembered sleeping in a man's arms, cocooned in warmth and safety. That seemed like a thousand years ago.

But she did remember a certain face. A face of a tall dark haired man, whose features were sharp and handsome. He had icy blue eyes and a serious personality.

Aoshi, son of Shinomori.

He was her father's favourite student. Kaoru remembered Aoshi from her childhood and she occasionally met him over the years. He knew about her past. He knew that Heishin had raped her because he came to meet her when he heard that her mother was imprisoned. She had tearfully told him the truth and begged him to help Hana. But Aoshi could do nothing. Even then, he would secretly visit her at night and chase her demons away. As she was growing up, Kaoru had a tiny crush on him but she had quickly crushed her own feelings and locked them away. Aoshi was her friend. He was her brother. As long as she saw him in that light, everything was fine between them.

Lately, Kaoru had not seen him. She heard that the ruler's son was coming home and Aoshi must be involved in the preparations of greeting the future ruler home. Since Aoshi worked with the Himura household, Kaoru did not see him very much. Yet she felt happy that he was leading a good life.

He was a friend and that was all she needed.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the riverbank and fell asleep.

_**It was so cold. The house was so quiet. No one was home. Mother had left to visit a poor family. Tomoe and Enishi had left to visit Lady Saya. She was alone in the house. **_

_**She had been sick and was told to rest in bed. Mother wanted to stay beside her but father had told her not to worry. He told her visit some people. It was her duty to do so. Mother did not want to leave but father forced her out of the house. She wanted to call out. She wanted to scream and ask mother to stay. She opened her mouth. **_

_**He looked at her. That was all he did to turn her blood cold. He looked at her.**_

_**In that one look, there were all the warnings in the world.**_

_**Scream and you will pay. **_

_**She tried to fight free from his gaze but he forced her to hold it. He touched her mother, one hand in her glorious thick mane of hair, just at her neck. He had told her once. He told her that he could snap her mother's neck in half if she did not listen to him.**_

_**She paled. She tried to fight the fear in her and failed. So she closed her eyes and waited for her mother to leave.**_

_**Her mother kissed her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear but all she wanted was to beg her mother to stay. Her mother stood up and left the room. He followed her. **_

_**She knew he would come back and she could do nothing about it. She wanted him to stop but how?**_

_**Who would believe her? He had told her that no one would believe her. She belonged to him. She was doing with him the same thing her mother was doing with him. It was not wrong, he said. This was her job. And one day, he will stop doing it and Enishi will continue his work. He had said it so coldly, so confidently that she believed him. **_

_**It was wrong. Her heart screamed it was wrong. **_

_**What was a child to do?**_

_**She fell asleep. Her fever was high. He had been very rough before and she had fallen ill. She had drank the medicine left by the doctor and fallen asleep.**_

_**She woke to pain. He was already in her. Ramming inside her over and over again. She was too shocked to cry out. Too stunned to scream. The medicine was making her inside burn and her head fuzzy. She could not think. **_

_**Tears fell silently to the pillow. She could see him hovering over her and fear so deep, so fierce gripped her that she chocked on her own breath. There was no air coming into her. She could not breath. She scrambled around, tiny hands trying to push the man away. She tried to find some sort of anchor. **_

_**She felt him slap her really hard but she still could not breath.**_

_**She could not breath.**_

_**Stop!**_

_**Help!**_

_**Please!**_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Her hands tried to reach for anything, something and she grabbed soft cotton and hang on and she gasped for air. Dimly, she heard someone asking her to calm down and breath. Warm hands held on to her and she was pressed against sturdy shoulders. Kaoru forced herself to calm down and she took in mouthfuls of air. Slowly, she began to breathe normally.

Once she caught her breath, she pulled back and found herself wrapped in a large robe. Its material was soft and warm against her chilled skin. She gripped the material hard and wondered what had happened.

Oh right...the water...the nightmare.

Embarrassed, she turned to thank her saviour and froze.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. He had thick mane of dark red hair, tied low on his head. She had never seen red hair in her life. It looked like fire and yet it also looked so soft and inviting to touch that she nearly reach out to test her theory. His eyes were a deep violet, currently shining with concern and some other emotion Kaoru was unfamiliar with. He looked thin, too thin but she had a feeling that he was well built under the robes.

Shaking herself out of her sudden brain freeze, Kaoru backed away and scrambled to her feet. The man rose, eyeing her carefully, making sure she did not fall.

"Thank you so much! I am so sorry to bother you like this. I did not expect this to happen," Kaoru apologised profusely as she bowed before him, her head hanging low.

He shook his head and pulled her to her feet.

"Please miss, it is alright. You did frighten me when I saw you struggling in the river. I am only glad you are alive, miss...?" he asked, his voice gentle and warm.

Kaoru did not think. She only reacted. "Ah...Kaoru. My name is Kaoru."

He smiled. "My name is Kenshin."

He had been riding out in the hot afternoon, hoping against hope that he would meet the mysterious figure he followed the other day. Instead, despite him searching, he did not see her. He was sure it was a woman and he was dying to meet her. Just as he was about to give up and head home, he head frantic splashes of water and rushed over to the river.

He recognised the ki of the figure struggling in the water. It was similar to the one he followed back to the village. He did not stop to think. Instead, Kenshin had jumped off his horse and rushed to the water. Luckily, he did not need to jump into the water to pull her out. She was already by the river bank. He grabbed the woman and hoisted her over to solid ground.

If things had gone differently, Kenshin would not have rejected the offer of seeing the splendour of the naked body before him. The woman had the most beautiful skin he had ever seen. However, her eyes were firmly shut and she was trashing violently, trying hard to breath.

This was something more than a simple drowning. Knowing that, Kenshin lifted his own tunic and slipped her into it before forcing her to breathe. When her eyes flew open, his heart nearly stopped.

They were the most glorious blue eyes he had ever seen. Even in the midst of panic and fear, those blue orbs shone with an unknown light. It was so bright and so blinding that he did not stop to think what he was doing. He pressed her against his shoulder and tried to calm her down. He almost willed her to breath.

It worked. She stopped trashing and began to take deep breathes until she began to breath normally. When she pulled away, Kenshin had to stop himself from reaching out and hauling her back into his arms. He had never felt this way before and wondered what possessed him to act so passionately with a woman he just met.

As she bowed before him, Kenshin couldn't help but think that her beauty was very different from others. Sure, he had seen many gorgeous women but somehow, this woman had an exotic air around her. She looked so different. Her eyes did not need any enhancements to bring out the sheer beauty of it. She lips were a sweet pale pink. Her cheeks were a healthy red. And her skin glowed.

It took him a lot of effort to concentrate on what she was saying and it hit him hard that this was his chance to get to know her. Deliberately, he posed his answer as to require her name and she gave it to him.

Kaoru...

"Kenshin-san?"

"Sorry. I was thinking of something," Kenshin apologised and he saw her face lit with a playful smile. Once more, he was struck by the strength of her ki. He could feel the strong beat of her ki with her smile.

"I really have to head home already. I have been out for so long. If you will wait for a moment, I will return your robe to you," Kaoru said quickly and looked anxiously at the sky.

Kenshin shook his head. "It's fine. I really do not mind you keeping the robe. I have many more."

Kaoru smiled sadly. "As much I would love to, I will be questioned about it and so will you. It was so nice of you to borrow me this and I am sure you need to return it to its rightful owner. Just wait for a while and I will hand it back," Kaoru said as she disappeared behind the thick trees.

Realisation hit Kenshin and he struggled not to laugh. She thought he was a servant and the robe belonged to his master. Oh well, no sane man would come out here in the hot sun anyway. It would be better if he kept his true identity a secret for awhile. As much as his mother would disapprove of him mixing too freely with the help, he could not help but be attracted to this woman. He needed to spend time with her and ensure that this feeling would go away. Besides, isn't it wrong to leave a woman, who nearly drowned, alone in this weather?

"I'm done," Kaoru announced as she slipped out from behind the trees. She smiled gratefully at him and placed the well folded robe in his hands.

Kenshin nodded and placed it back in the saddle. He did not wear it in case she suspected anything.

"What were you doing, Kaoru-san?"

Embarrassed, Kaoru tugged on her robe and grinned sheepishly. "I was soaking in the river. Somehow, I must have fallen asleep."

Kenshin shook his head condemningly. "That is very dangerous, Kaoru-san. What would have happened if there was no one nearby? You could have died. You really should join the womenfolk when they come to bathe."

Kaoru eyed him curiously. "You are new here, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"You are either new here or you have just arrived after years of spending your time elsewhere."

"That's right. For many years, I have been studying in foreign lands. How do you know?"

Kaoru shook her head and smiled. "I think we will not be seeing each other again after today."

Baffled, he stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because you will inquire about me and decide that I am not suitable to be seen with," she replied simply and started to gather her things.

He watched her and felt his heart constrict at the thought that people are shunning her.

"Then, I will not inquire and we will meet."

She laughed. She could not help but think that the man before her was sweet, charming and naive.

"You should head home, Kenshin-san. I have to be on my way too."

"Let me help you. You are not steady yet," Kenshin said as he stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Horrified, she pulled away and took a few steps away from him. "That is not such a good idea, Kenshin-san. You should leave before you are spotted with me."

Violet eyes darkened and Kenshin barely resisted ordering her to climb on his horse. Instead, he mounted his horse and watched her before pulling the reigns and turning it the opposite direction. He left without a word.

Feeling depressed that she angered him and yet knowing she did it for his own good and hers, she started to walk when she heard loud hooves rushing towards her. Kaoru turned, startled and saw Kenshin smirking as he rode fast towards her. She watched, stunned and before she could move, he leaned down and scooped her in one move.

Kaoru shrieked and felt herself being pressed against a warm chest. She held on to Kenshin, breathing hard to steady her galloping heart.

"Are you an idiot? What in the world are you doing?" Kaoru yelled.

Kenshin laughed and slowed down, not once easing his hold on her.

"Why, my lady, I am giving you a ride back home."

"Please, you can't," Kaoru begged, her face paling at the thought of the people seeing her with him.

Of Enishi seeing her with him.

Noticing the sudden change in her ki, Kenshin sighed. "Don't worry. I will stop before we reach the village. It is a short ride and I will not hurt you."

'You can't hurt me much more than I have already been hurt,' Kaoru thought silently but she said nothing.

They rode in silence and as they arrived near the village, he stopped and helped her down.

"Thank you," Kaoru murmured before turning to leave. A warm hand on her arm stopped her.

"Can I see you again?" Kenshin asked desperately. He had never felt this way and he wanted nothing more than pulling her in his arms once more. The ride had been a silent torment for him, having her so close and yet she did not lean into his arms once. She had rode with her back straight and a rod and her eyes on the road before them. Anyone else would have taken advantage of the situation but she had just pulled back.

Who was she?

"I don't think we will bump into each other a lot."

"Perhaps, if we can meet by the river...?"

"I do not think that is wise. Excuse me," Kaoru murmured as she tried to leave.

He did not loosen his hold. "I want to know you."

She turned then and her eyes held a world of pain and sadness. "No, you don't. This is for the best."

She pulled away and walked back into the village, leaving him to stare at her back.

He knew he should forget about her. Every instinct tells him to. He knew his mother would never approve. He knew she had already warned him. He knew she was being isolated by the people and that means she and her family are soiled.

He also knew she caught his heart. He also knew she caught his mind. He also knew she was a exotically beautiful woman with painful and playful eyes and the sweetest smile a man could ever know. She was a mystery and a forbidden fruit wrapped in tempting gold.

She was not to be touched.

She was not to be taken.

But he wanted her.

If he learned about her, would he still want her? That was a question he would answer once he got to that bridge. For now, he needed to know about her.

Who was this woman?

XXX

**Glossary:**

_Ahera_ : sweetheart (endearment)

Ashitoni : my sweet princess

Daisha : my little angel

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well everyone, thank you so much for your reviews and thank you so much for telling me the title of the story. It means a lot to me that you all are so helpful and means more when you enjoy my story. This story is progressing well and I already have a sort of timeline for it. Hopefully it will work out well. No promises that I can update often as I have just started college and it is going to be a busy year for me. **_

_**However, enjoy! To all of you who celebrated Christmas, Merry Christmas. I know it is belated but I was really busy. Also, Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Thanks a lot for reviewing and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_


	4. Planned Encounters

_Author's Note:_

_Let me give some warnings first, just in case. Since there is a reason this story is rated M, there are some curse words included. Ok, that's all. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

*********************

**Planned Encounters**

*********************

One of the most unpleasant experiences in life consists of a very angry mother.

Kenshin mentally berated himself for forgetting the time as he stood before his mother, his shoulders and back painfully straight and his eyes begging for mercy. His father had merely hmmed and looked away, since he was an extremely smart man and knew never to come between his wife and her victim. She had a painful way of changing victims when it suited her mood. Now she stood before her son, her vertically challenged height made up by piercing emerald orbs. Kenshin swallowed.

"Where were you, _Ken-shin_?" Aya questioned, stressing each syllable in Kenshin's name. Kenshin glanced at his father and groaned inwardly when the older man winked at him.

"I was...distracted," Kenshin answered lamely. He watched as his mother's ki jumped up and hastily looked down. It would do to grovel, he thought, wondering if it would appease his mother. Even then, his betraying mind flew towards Kaoru, her bright blue eyes watching him with knowing sadness. Kenshin swallowed the desire to walk out of his home and search for the blue eyed woman currently occupying his mind.

"I have thrown a party for you! You, who have been away for nearly eight years! I have invited so many important people and worked for weeks on this party and what do you do? What do you do? You come late! Late!"

_Stop thinking about her, Himura! Don't think of another woman when you need to deal with this one!_

Kenshin forced himself to focus on his mother. Yet he wasn't in the mood to argue with his mother. He knew what she wanted and he decided to simply give in. This way, he can think about what he should do next about the witch occupying his mind.

"I'm really sorry..."

"Stop grovelling. It won't work!" Aya yelled.

Kenshin winced. At least he tried. Now what? His mother did not seem like she was about to back out. He was going to have to use the last and most hateful weapon in his arsenal.

Sighing, he walked up to his mother, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Mother, I am here now and I can get ready very quickly. There is no need to worry. Everything will turn out fine tonight."

"That is not the point."

"That is the point. I promise not to disappear from the party. I will dance, I will chat and I will mingle. Happy?"

Aya raised her eyebrow and studied her son. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. You better behave."

Kenshin grinned and kissed her forehead. "I will, mother. Shall go and get ready?"

'Please say 'yes'!' his mind begged.

She absently waved her hand and he left, winking at his father and secretly rejoicing at handling that situation well. He did not notice the smile on his mother's face but he knew that she would have one the moment his back was turned. She was so predictable, Kenshin thought with a tired mental sigh.

Syousuke grinned and looked at his wife. He noticed the small smile she was trying hard to hide and laughed.

"He had you eating from the palm of his hand, didn't he?"

Aya's lips broke into a large smile. "Oh yes and he played very well into mine."

Startled, her husband stared at her before it hit him. "You made him promise to stay the whole night!"

"That boy would run away with Sano if he felt as though we were pushing him. This way, I have his word that he will stay. It makes things so much easier."

Syousuke shook his head and pulled his wife into a loose hug. "Remind me never to go against you, love."

"Oh, don't worry. You have learnt your lesson, anyway."

They both laughed and leaned against one another, a quiet symbol of love and support. Syousuke smiled against his wife's hair. He knew he was one of the luckiest men on earth and he thanked Dioni everyday for his wife and children. They were his strength and his life.

XXX

Kaoru sighed as she finished scrubbing the floor. She felt as though her head and her heart were going to burst. All day long, the pretty redhead was in her mind and no matter what she thought of, she could not forget him. He lurked in her head and beat against the door of her heart.

In reality, Kaoru would love to fling open her door and admit him in. She had always dreamed of someone looking at her the same way the young man did. When his eyes were on her, she felt her body heat up instantly. Kaoru had never felt that way before and had feared she never will.

Yet no matter what she wanted or desired, Kaoru knew she would never have them. No respectful family would want to socialize with her let alone admit her as one of theirs. Kaoru remembered the few boys who came around asking for her. Enishi would usually take care of them. Kaoru never knew what he told them but they never returned. Today, they were married and one already has a son of his own.

Kaoru yearned for the security of having a family. Besides her mother and Lady Saya, she never had a family that truly matters. She could barely remember her father, hated her stepfather, and was hated by her step siblings. It was far from a happy family she had pictured. Whenever she visited her mother, Kaoru yearned for the closeness she could see in some of the families at the marketplace. When she saw Kenshin, she could easily picture him as the one man for her.

Smiling ruefully, Kaoru stretched and turned. Instantly, she nearly screamed in shock. Behind her, Enishi stood silently, watching her every move.

Knowing she would get in trouble if she stopped working for too long even if it was her day off, Kaoru bowed low and moved to leave. A sense of unease settled into her as she moved around him.

Before she could walk past him, a strong arm blocked her path, brushing intentionally against her breasts. Kaoru stiffened and took a step back but Enishi blocked her exit as he stood behind her. Fear rose inside her and Kaoru swallowed it down. She refused to be frightened by him. She refused to be played like a puppet in his control. Even then, she felt herself shivering just the slightest. He has never done this before. He has never been this forward. What was he thinking? Knowing that if she showed him her fear, he would use it to his advantage, Kaoru tried to keep the fear from her voice and replace it with annoyance.

"Please, my lord, if you may move, I can continue with my work," Kaoru said quietly, trying hard to force her body from trembling. Attempting to put some space between them, she pushed against his arm. Enishi laughed quietly into her ear, causing her hair to rise up. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Kaoru stiffened. Her abrupt change made him laugh with delight. Desire and anticipation surged in his blood. So long...he had waited for so long.

"Work, hmm? I have some for you," Enishi whispered darkly as he threw Kaoru roughly against the wall.

Kaoru cried out as her head hit the wall hard and begin to throb. For a moment, she could barely think as the pain blinded her thoughts. Her legs nearly gave out on her. Before she could move, Enishi pinned her arms above her head and forced his leg between her thighs to keep her rooted. Forcing herself to relax and to focus, Kaoru looked straight into his eyes and allowed the fear she felt to change into anger.

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go!" Kaoru yelled as she kept her eyes on his. Impressed, Enishi leaned closer.

"Now why would I do that? You have something I want, Kaoru and I want it now. No one will disturb us."

Kaoru could barely stop herself from spitting on his face. "Let me go," she said coldly, intentionally freezing her words and her body. She knew if she struggled against him, he will only get more exited. Images of Heishin invaded her mind and she furiously pushed them away. Now was not the time to let fear rule her.

Enishi smirked.

"I don't think so."

To Kaoru's horror, he simply grabbed her right breast and squeezed it tightly. There was no pleasure in his hold. There was only pain and Kaoru screamed as one of the softest parts of her was abused so suddenly.

"Stop it!!!" She cried out as she tried to twist away from him. Enishi's smirk widened.

"My father enjoyed you, didn't he? He tasted every part of you and you opened your legs for him. If you can be of service to him then, my pretty, I am sure you can be of service to me now. You called me 'my lord', did you not? Then, service me," Enishi said as he licked her lips.

Kaoru turned her face away and saw with hidden pleasure as anger entered Enishi's eyes. She preferred the anger for he would only hurt her physically. The whippings she could stand but she would not give in to others sexually anymore. Kaoru knew Enishi and she knew his tastes were rather bizarre. If she gave in to him, it would not be long before he threw her in the midst of a few men to be raped while he sat and watched her.

She had been used once and her mother was now suffering for it. Kaoru would be damned if she would agree to be used again.

Enishi forced her to face him once more and despite her struggles, she could not free herself. Kaoru watched with growing terror as his lips descended on hers and he violated her mouth forcefully. She begun to struggle against him despite her best efforts to stay cold and unmoving. His arms were like steel and his lips were unrelenting. To get her to open up to him, Enishi squeezed her breast painfully once more and tugged on her erect nipple. When Kaoru opened her mouth to scream, he slipped his tongue inside and tasted her.

'Sweet heaven,' he thought, impressed. She tasted like honey and sugar. Her lips were so soft that Enishi felt like moaning in sheer delight. He remembered watching his father entering her room and when the old man walked out, Enishi could see the sense of achievement written all over the older man's face. He had wondered why. He had hated Kaoru then. She had stolen his father's attention. But now he knew why.

Who had ever guessed that beneath these robes lay a woman who tasted like sin?

Enishi made up his mind. Kaoru would belong to him. As long as she can spread those legs for him, he would keep her. No other woman had managed to make him feel so damn needy.

His thoughts were put to a stop when a sharp pain made him pull back and curse violently as blood trickled against his chin. There was blood on Kaoru's lips too and she did not even bother to lick it off. Her eyes shone defiantly as she quickly glanced at his bleeding tongue and back to his face.

"Bitch!" Enishi muttered furiously as he slapped her hard across the face. Kaoru flinched but she otherwise remained silent. The pain was heaven sent. Enishi drew back his arm and slapped her across the cheek once more. The force was so large that she fell on the floor, her body knocking hard against the tiles.

Enishi leaned down to grab her once more when a discrete cough stopped him. Behind him, Hattori stood silently, blocking Enishi's view of the person behind him.

"My lord."

"What the hell do you want?" Enishi yelled, anger strong in his voice.

Hattori veiled the anger he felt when he saw Enishi throw Kaoru against the floor and said nothing. He merely moved aside and gestured at the slight woman behind him.

"The daughter of the merchant has arrived and Lady Tomoe requested Kaoru to escort her up to meet the lady."

Enishi stood up straight and eyed the newcomer. She was a familiar face in the house and he wondered if he should stop her from coming over. She seemed rather harmless, though, and he hated to waste his energy on unnecessary things. Mainly, he had a whore to tame and he already had ideas on how to proceed.

"Take her and go."

Enishi walked away and both the newcomers bowed low as he left.

Hattori kept his head down, frightened that Kaoru could see the anger in his eyes. He felt so helpless that he could not help the woman before him. Kaoru had been nothing but a pleasure to have around. The days she was not punished for imaginary crimes, she was their sun, a bright light that danced around everyone and made them smile.

Yet there she laid her cheeks red and the hand marks painfully obvious.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up from her position and smiled at the long haired woman before her. Her friend's initial shock turned into a frown and she helped Kaoru to get up.

"Kaoru! You're bleeding!"

Kaoru laughed and wiped the blood on her lips. "It is not mine. Oh Misao, it is so good to see you again!"

Both the women hugged and Kaoru leaned into her friend for strength and comfort. Misao frowned when she felt her friend's body trembling and she looked over at Hattori. The older man's eyebrows were drawn tightly as though he was afraid to say a word. They both could guess what happened. It did not take a genius to place where the blood came from. Enishi had spotted some blood in his lips and the pair knew he had tried to molest Kaoru and she had retaliated.

"What are you doing here, Misao?" Kaoru asked as she pulled back and looked at her friend. As it was, her sore cheeks were healing and Misao felt better knowing that that mark would leave her friend.

"You are changing the subject but that is fine. I am afraid I would lose my head if I really know what is happening around here. Kaoru, today, the Himuras are having a welcoming celebration for their son. A fortnight ago, Lady Tomoe ordered a gown from my grandfather and I am here to deliver it. Shall we?" Misao asked as she pointed to the way to Tomoe's room. Kaoru nodded and she turned to thank Hattori.

The older man simply smiled and waved them to go on. Once they turned to walk away, his fingers clenched into a fist and he punched the wall, revelling in the pain as he remembered Kaoru's face.

How much more was the child to suffer before she could be happy? He wondered as he leaned against the wall, feeling helpless and hopeless. Would she be able to last? How long until even that smile disappears from her face? She had come to this house a happy child, twinkle in her bright blue eyes and the whole damn colourful rainbow flowing out from her. She had been such a pleasure from the dull and colourless children who sat quietly and daintily in the house. It took a month, only one month and that twinkle disappeared. Hattori never saw it again. What happened? He had wondered. He did not find the answer. Not then. Somehow, he knew that Kaoru's mother had killed Heishin for a valid reason. That beautiful woman had no reason to hack her protector. But now...with Hana in prison, how long will it take for Kaoru to lose the smile?

He did not know the answer and Hattori feared he did not want to know. If the look in Enishi's eyes were any indication, he wanted the woman for himself. Hattori knew Enishi loved to torture the women he slept with. He had once walked in on an orgy and the poor woman was forced to have sex by at least five men. Hattori could not imagine Kaoru in that state. He knew he had to find a way save her. He just did not know what it was.

Yet as he looked at the spot where the women disappeared, he made a silent vow. The first opportunity he had, he would get her away from this hell hole.

Misao and Kaoru walked silently towards Tomoe's room. Kaoru did not venture to talk about what happened and Misao did not probe. She did not need to. Her eyes had caught the wrinkles in Kaoru's robes and she knew Enishi had grabbed Kaoru's breasts. The blood on her lips were Enishi's. One need not be so smart to figure out what happened.

Misao wondered if she could ever help her friend. Kaoru was stuck in the Yukishiro household as long as Lady Hana was in prison. There is a possibility that the Yukishiro siblings would hurt Kaoru's mother as they have often threatened to do so. Misao was also sure Tomoe and Enishi were involved in other suspicious deaths as well but she had no prove. When she could finally prove it, Misao hoped that someone would be willing to save Kaoru from this snake pit.

The two women had known each other for years. Lady Saya always ordered gowns and robes from Misao's grandfather. Okina usually brought Misao along during his visits and the two girls became quick friends. Even then, Misao could sense certain darkness within Kaoru. She had tried to help Kaoru but Kaoru would not speak of it. The matter was closed.

There had been an incident when Misao had chosen to sneak into Kaoru's room to wake her up. She had walked into a nightmare. Kaoru was twisting and turning and silently begging for someone to stop hurting her. Misao's heart went out for Kaoru but she could do nothing. She could only wake Kaoru up and hold her friend as she buried her head on Misao's shoulder. Kaoru had not said a thing and Misao had not asked. Misao often wondered why Kaoru did not simply cry. She always seemed to rein her feelings in. It wasn't long after that night when she realised that Kaoru did cry but only in secret because she did not want anyone to worry and she did not want the Yukishiro siblings to know. Misao clearly remembered the day she found Kaoru staring at a pile of ashes in shock. The blue eyed woman had been sitting on the ground, her face pale and her eyes blank. Upon further probing, Misao found out that Tomoe had got the men to burn all of Kaoru's beautiful gowns. Misao had been so angry but she could do nothing but offer her friend a shoulder to lean on. She was only a merchant's daughter and she did not have the power to protect Kaoru.

That one thing always bothered her.

They both stopped in front of Lady Tomoe's room. A maid was already there holding the gown and Misao took it from her. She thanked the woman and veiled her chipper attitude. It would not do if anyone realised they were close. Nodding her head at Kaoru, Misao squared her shoulders. She was ready. Together, they knocked and entered the door upon ordered.

Tomoe stood proudly in the middle of her room. She was wearing nothing except a cloth between her legs to protect her womanhood. Her long dark hair was unbound and floated weightlessly around her. Her beauty was astounding and Kaoru's sank as she knew why she was there.

How else could Tomoe brag about her privileges as the woman of the house? She could walk around in her new gown but Kaoru would feel nothing. Yet if she asked Kaoru to place the gown on her, Kaoru would feel the pain and the silent torture. She had the chance to touch a gown so beautiful and so soft and yet being unable to wear it. It made her yearn for the beautiful gowns she once had.

Tomoe revelled in psychological games she could play with the woman before her. She felt utterly powerful in her position. As far as Tomoe was concerned, being powerful is not just a physical ability. She could be powerful mentally. To play around with others and make them dance to her tune was her joy and hobby.

Tomoe hated Kaoru.

She despised Kaoru.

Kaoru had stolen both her mother and father. All Saya and Heishin ever talked about was Kaoru.

Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru!

Simply Kaoru!

She knew how bad her brother was treating Kaoru and she felt proud of him. He knew how to make a person's life miserable. Tomoe did not want Kaoru to simply die.

She preferred it if Kaoru suffered slowly, so slowly she would think about taking her own life.

There were ways to make sure that happened.

As Kaoru stood before her, Tomoe focused on her. This _thing_ had taken away everything she had. This _thing_ had stolen her family. This _thing_ was like _her mother_, manipulative bitches. Well, Tomoe would make sure Kaoru understood her place in the Yukishiro household and it was a place far lower than even the pigs in the farm.

"My lady."

"Dress me," Tomoe ordered as she nodded to the gown. There was a certain standard she had to maintain with people around although she wanted nothing more than to brag before Kaoru and order her like a slave.

Kaoru simply nodded and begin to dress Tomoe. Misao helped her out.

The gown was something Kaoru would have died to wear. It was a beautiful gown, form fitting and seductive. Kaoru watched as the material simply slid down Tomoe's lily white body and fit perfectly on her. The desire to own something like that one day heightened and she squashed it away. It was not good to yearn for things like that.

Would he have liked her wearing something like this? Kaoru wondered absently as she tied the laces. Her breath instantly caught and she shook her head to clear the images of an attractive redhead on a horse. What was wrong with her? If Tomoe found out about him, she would make Kaoru's life worse than it already was. Enishi would somehow chase the man away. Kaoru did not want Enishi to hurt the redhead. He was just an innocent bystander. Once he knew about her, Kaoru knew he would leave. It made her heart clench painfully when the thought crossed her head. Misao caught her eyes and raised a brow questioningly but Kaoru shook her head.

They dressed Tomoe and Kaoru did the final and finishing touches, making sure her step sister's beauty shone.

Tomoe nodded thoughtfully. She took out a few gold coins and paid Misao.

"You and yours do amazing work."

"Thank you, my lady."

"I might need your services more in the future."

"I am willing to serve, my lady," Misao replied as she mentally imagined herself emptying her stomach. The thought of serving this woman before her was revolting but the working class cannot choose their masters.

Tomoe dismissed them.

For now, she was happy at the longing look in Kaoru's eyes.

"Get my carriage ready and tell Enishi I am leaving."

Kaoru nodded and bowed as she left the room, her heart clenching painfully. Yet, the reason was not what Tomoe thought.

"Yes, my lady."

XXX

Sano watched Kenshin as the redhead put the final touches to his appearance. Kenshin had pushed all the maids away and proceeded to dress himself. He was not used to people fussing around him. They made him uncomfortable and clumsy. As Kenshin gave his hair a last brush and pulled it up high on his head, Sano sighed.

"You do know that your mother will literally strangle you if she heard about the woman you met today, right?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Yes, I know but I could not help myself, Sano. I just could not help myself at all. There was something about her that is so appealing..."

Sano snorted. "Appealing? Honestly? If from all the words you learned you can only describe this woman as appealing, she is not that great a beauty. You should just forget about her."

He turned to face his brown haired friend and sighed. "Do you really think it is that simple? Do you honestly believe that I can just chuck her away and choose someone else to marry? Sano, she was different...just different. I don't know how to explain it to you," Kenshin grumbled, frustrated with his predicament as he dropped beside his friend on his bed. His right hand reached up to rub his head and he felt utterly exhausted. Kaoru had been on his mind for two days already and he just could not forget about her.

"Do you want me to look into it? She did say that people avoid her. If she or her family is soiled, it would be easy to dig it up," Sano said as he turned to face his friend. He had been both ecstatic and worried that his friend had gotten into trouble the moment he returned home. Could he not fall in love with a normal woman, someone without a dark past of some sort?

Then again, this was Kenshin. If the redhead did not go hunting for trouble, trouble came hunting for him.

"She told me I will avoid her once I find out the truth. I wish I can dispute whatever she said but somehow, she must have a lot of experience in matters such as this."

"A woman like her will be well known. They will secretly whisper about her. I can ask around. What did you say her family name was?"

Kenshin frowned and concentrated hard but no name appeared in his mind. "She did not mention it. Just Kaoru."

"Well, 'just Kaoru' has done something to earn her isolation so we will just have to find out what. If it is not something serious, which I doubt, what are you going to do?"

Kenshin rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Mother will not permit, would she? Unless she turns out to be a princess or of high noble birth, mother would be adamant."

Sano felt pity for his friend and he patted Kenshin on the back. "Look, Dioni chooses our soul mates. If it ever comes to that, convince your mother to see if you two are soul mates. If you are, even your mother will not go against Dioni."

"How, Sano?"

"Look, let's be practical here, Kenshin. Let's just find out about this woman first, okay?" Sano quickly suggested as he saw the dark cloud over Kenshin's head. If Kenshin appeared depressed after his talk with Sano, Lady Aya would cook Sano alive. Sano wondered if his friend was even aware that his mother actually arranged a bride seeking party without Kenshin's knowledge. She had even roped him to stay and participate. That woman was scary.

"Should we ask Aoshi?" Kenshin wondered but Sano shook his head.

"No, let me take care of it first. If we need deeper digging, we'll ask Aoshi."

Accepting his friend's advice, Kenshin's mood lightened. He was ready when the two sharp knocks on his door was heard.

"We're ready."

The door opened and a tall man stood at the doorway, his face carefully masked and his blue eyes, blank.

"Hey there, ice man. It's been awhile," Sano greeted the newcomer.

Aoshi said nothing. He only nodded. He turned to Kenshin and simply looked at him. Kenshin knew the drill and he too nodded. He was ready.

"Shall we?" Aoshi asked and both men exited the room with Aoshi following behind.

"Do you ever smile?" Sano asked as he followed Kenshin, one step behind. Aoshi walked beside Sano and simply raised an eyebrow. That one gesture told a million things and Sano grinned.

"I suppose when you make love to a woman, you still maintain that mask. Or do you have another mask hidden in your robes?" Sano teased, hoping to get a rise out of Aoshi. Kenshin simply shook his head and hoped Sano did not step over the line.

"Do you want to search me?" Aoshi offered, his face unchanging and he stopped walking, waiting for Sano. Sano and Kenshin stopped and turned. Kenshin snickered when he saw Sano pale at Aoshi's suggestion.

"Are you gay?"

"Hn..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Shall we?" Aoshi asked Kenshin, ignoring Sano's screech. Kenshin grinned and nodded.

"Let's."

"Hei! I want to know!" Sano yelled as he followed the two men. Aoshi simply ignored him, making the brunette growl low.

They walked in relative silence and when Kenshin looked out the windows, he saw rows of horse carriages stopping and leaving their passengers. Beautiful young women came out of the carriages followed by an older woman and sometimes an older man. Some came in groups of three or four. Kenshin had a nagging suspicion that the party was held for something other than a homecoming celebration.

He wished he could invite Kaoru.

As they reached the ballroom, he locked her into the deepest and darkest recesses of his mind and took a deep breath. If he was going to be a good host, he needed to be focused. He nodded at Aoshi and the taller man disappeared between the doors for a moment. After what seemed eternity, Aoshi returned and opened the door. He nodded and gesture for the duo to walk inside while he followed behind.

The introduction was immediate.

"Your attention please!"

The hall fell silent.

"Introducing, the only son and heir of the household of Himura, Kenshin, son of Himura, together with his companions, Sanosuke, son of Sagara and royal guard, Aoshi, son of Shinomori."

The three men appeared.

No one spoke. All eyes were on them and they noted the deep blushes of several women in attendance. Confident with their appearance, they took a deep bow. Thunderous claps instantaneously surrounded the hall and Kenshin mentally sighed. It was going to be a long night.

He stood up and surveyed the hall.

His mother had outdone herself.

The theme chosen was silver and blue. Decorations hung on every corner. Lights shone and blinded even the blind. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling and brightened the room even more. Tapestries hung on the walls. The whole look was further enhanced by the multitude of guests, dressed glamorously in the ballroom. Men looked polished and sophisticated. Women looked glittered and elegant.

In the midst of all these, Kenshin caught the sight of a dark haired beauty, watching him with boredom in her eyes. Her deep brown eyes seemed to contrast the paleness of her skin. In the midst of glitters, she looked calm, poised and elegant.

She was dressed in a form fitting gown, showing of her figure beautifully. She was slim and tall, but not too tall, Kenshin noted as he slowly made his way towards her. He felt somehow rather drawn to the boredom in her eyes and despite the women flocking him, he kept his eyes on her. She turned away. Challenged, Kenshin courteously mingled around the room and finally stood before her.

She bowed low as she was supposed to, giving him a clear view of her full breasts covered with a flimsy excuse of a cloth. Yet he wasn't stirred, Kenshin realised and filed that information away in his head.

"My lady."

"My lord."

"Are you enjoying this party?"

She simply smiled, her smile conveying a world of boredom. "What do you think, my lord?"

"I think it is a fine party."

"Lady Aya has outdone herself this time."

Kenshin grinned, quick and unexpectedly. "Yes, she has," he replied, pride in his voice. "She gives the best parties."

His companion's features softened and she nodded. There was something about that made Kenshin feel on edge but he could not put his finger on it. Instead, he offered her his arm.

"The music is wonderful. It would be a shame if we miss this dance."

She slipped her arm into his and followed him to the dance floor. When he pulled her close, she simply smiled and followed his lead on the dance floor. She was beautiful, Kenshin thought, bewitching in a sense. A man would be crazy not to notice the beauty she excluded so confidently. There was a certain sense of pride in the way she held herself. It was so different from Kaoru's.

Shocked, Kenshin forcefully masked his feelings before it could show on his face. Why was he thinking of Kaoru when he was dancing with this beautiful woman? Why was Kaoru still in his mind? Why?

The answer came to him as he turned his dance partner and pulled her into his arms. When she was close to him, he scented it. Jasmine in the midst of plum blossoms. His heart began to beat fiercely and he called himself a fool. Anyone could be wearing jasmine scent. It does not have to be her!

"I am loosing you, my lord," his partner's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Kenshin grinned and shook his heads.

"You did not lose me, my lady. I was merely curious about your scent."

She tilted her head and looked curiously at him. "My scent, my lord?"

"Plum blossoms."

She flushed and looked away. "It is rude to sniff a lady, my lord," she chided playfully as she danced with him.

He laughed quietly, glad that she bought his bluff. "I was not sniffing, my lady. I am insulted you think I would do so!"

Chagrined, she looked deep into his eyes. "Then, let me make it up to you, my lord, for unknowingly insulting you."

"You may tell me your name," Kenshin replied, easily flirting with her. His companion laughed.

"Gladly. I am Tomoe, daughter of Yukishiro."

"Tomoe...such a beautiful name, fit for a beautiful woman."

"You're making me blush, my lord."

Kenshin simply laughed and stepped back as the song ended. He offered her his hand and led her from the dance floor.

"It pains me to leave you standing here but I have to go and mingle. I promised Lady Aya that I would."

Tomoe smiled gently at Kenshin. "It honours me that you would even consider me worthy of a dance partner. I thank you, my lord."

Kenshin nodded his head and left.

Syousuke watched his son leave Tomoe and talk to other women. Beside him, Aya could barely restrain herself from jumping up and down like a child.

"Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you that they would hit it off?" Aya whispered excitedly. Syousuke laughed and hugged his wife.

"He seems to like her. But he should manage this on his own."

Aya waved his suggestion away. "Nonsense. That child needs a firm handling. We will watch him tonight and ask him who he remembers the most. Then, I will get him to meet her. They are so well suited," Aya said as she sighed happily.

Syousuke did not say a word. He hoped his wife did not do anything to force Kenshin against his will but Aya could be quite persuasive when she wants to be.

He had noted how handsome his son has grown to be when Kenshin stood with Aoshi and Sano. His son had worn a dark suit. It contrasted well with his hair and skin colour, making the combination a successful one. His son looked dangerous and powerful as he stood among the people. Despite his short stature, he could be easily spotted in the crowd.

Looking away from Kenshin, Syousuke frowned as he saw Megumi and Sano sneaking out into the night. Sano had a hand firmly around Megumi's waist and Megumi was holding on to his other hand. They looked content. It made Syousuke's heart stop when he realised that his girl has already chosen her future. The desire to hurt Sano slowly diminished and Syousuke sighed.

"You saw them too," Aya said softly and Syousuke nodded. "They make a sweet couple."

"Aya..."

"You have to let her go sometime, my love."

"I know but it is too soon."

"You've had her for nearly twenty and one years. It is time. Once Kenshin is settled, we can make theirs legal. Oh look, he noticed..."

The couple watched their son smile and greet Megumi and Sano. There was no awkwardness in their stance. It made the older couple realise that things were settling down rather nicely.

"What do you think, my love?"

Syousuke sighed. "I will talk to Kenshin. I need to talk to him today, anyways."

Aya's smile could have made the sun look dim and Syousuke could only shake his head.

XXX

Kenshin stood in his father's private chamber silently. He had no desire to sit on the chair prepared for guests. His mind was miles away from home, centring on the two women who caught his heart and mind.

Tomoe, daughter of Yukishiro was a puzzle. Kenshin did not know what it was about the woman that tugged on his heart. There was something odd about her. It was as though she was playing around with him. That mere challenge in her bored eyes for him to excite her was enough to keep her in Kenshin's mind.

The other was Kaoru. Kenshin's face hardened as he thought about the exotic woman he met by the river. Where Tomoe was an elegant beauty, Kaoru seemed more like a defiant temptress. He thought it was odd for him to classify her as a temptress when all she had done was run away from him.

Yet, wasn't that the problem?

When a woman tends to run, a man enjoys giving the chase.

Would Kaoru mind if he chased her? Then again, there was her position in society to consider and her name in society too. Her words suggest that her name is soiled. His mother would never approve. Lady Aya was very particular about upbringing and roots. She always told Kenshin and Megumi that a person with bad roots tend to have bad breeding and hence a bad personality altogether. Her children did not agree but their opinions never could change their mother's stand. Finally, they gave up.

If he had a chance with Kaoru, could he convince his mother to give her a chance?

Possibly not.

Lady Aya would probably prefer Tomoe.

Kenshin sighed. He felt something wrong in the whole situation but he could not put his finger on the source. Whatever it was, he had to wait for Sano to bring the news of his findings first.

A sharp click made him turn and he smiled in acknowledgement at his father.

"Sorry. The meeting took longer than it should," Syousuke apologised as he took his seat before his son. The moment he was seated, Kenshin followed suit.

"Do not worry. I thought you might be detained. You are the leader after all."

Syousuke nodded absently and smiled at his son.

"Speaking of leaders, I hope you are ready to take over, Kenshin. I am growing old and I'd love to retire soon. Your mother and I have not been spending much time together as we should."

Kenshin groaned playfully. "I just came back, father. Is this matter really urgent?"

To his surprise, Syousuke's face turned rather serious.

"There are a few matters to be addressed first. Kenshin, you are aware of your sister's romance with Sano?"

Kenshin did not bother to act shocked. He simply nodded, acknowledging the couple. Syousuke smiled approvingly.

"I think Sano would make Megumi happy, father."

"Yes, I agree. They are both at the ripe age to marry too."

"Yes."

"But you do realise that they can't officialise their relationship until you are married?"

Shocked, Kenshin gaped like a fish. "Marriage?"

Syousuke smiled sadly.

"Yes, my dear boy, marriage. You are old enough to marry."

"Perhaps in another few years..."

"Not a chance. Do you want to deny your sister the happiness that she is entitled too?"

Kenshin frowned thoughtfully, knowing very well which route his father was using and yet he simply followed.

"I want her to be happy...with Sano."

"Then, you have to get married. Do not tell me you have not noticed your mother's interference with today's celebration? You did realise it was a matchmaking celebration, did you not?"

Kenshin nodded mutely, waiting patiently for his father to continue.

"Do you fancy anyone from the celebration, Kenshin?"

Kenshin shrugged. "It is too soon to tell. I barely know any of them."

Syousuke gritted his teeth. His son was determined to make this difficult. Well, he could make it difficult too.

"What about that lady you were dancing with? A rather striking beauty she was."

"Lady Tomoe is quite a catch, father. Yet there is something about her..."

"You will not know her if you do not make an effort to do so, Kenshin. Lady Tomoe comes from a reputable and respectable family. She is very well known in our circle as an elegant and well bred lady. I have met her and so has your mother and she made quite an impression on us. We really like her. That said, we were quite happy to see you too have taken up to her during the ball. It looked promising to us. I know you feel heavy hearted to narrow your options so soon but sometimes we meet our destined one at the most unexpected places and times. We should take advantage of the situation and embrace it, Kenshin."

Kenshin mechanically nodded, feeling trapped. How could he talk to his father about Kaoru when his father seemed so set on Tomoe? It did not take a genius to figure out that Syousuke had singled out Tomoe. Kenshin knew he had allowed his father to box him into the corner but he wondered if it wasn't for his own curiousity. Who was Tomoe? Who was Kaoru? There was only one way to find out.

"What are you suggesting, father?"

Taking a deep breath, Syousuke looked up and sighed. His son was either too innocent or extremely good at annoying people. It was impossible to imagine that he does not know how to woo women? Did he have to spell it out? What would happen once it came to the wedding night? Was he expected to give his son 'The Talk'? Since Kenshin spent his time with Hiko, Syousuke safety assumed Kenshin knew the ropes. What if he did not? Was Syousuke expected to be a love adviser, advising his own son how to bed a woman? The mere thought made him pale and he pushed the idea far away from his mind, hoping he was wrong about Kenshin. That would turn out to be a very awkward conversation!

"Why don't you go to her place for dinner? Take Sano and Aoshi along. They can help you in knowing her as well."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, boy. Dinner. Is dinner so hard for you?"

Kenshin shook his head and smiled at his father.

"Nope. Dinner is just fine."

"Good. Get to know her and see how you feel. Tomorrow night seems fine."

Kenshin shot out from his chair, his face shocked.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Stop parroting me, Kenshin. You heard me loud and clear. Tomorrow night. Your mother is anxious to know if you suit."

Kenshin tried to think of something to say but he could not form any words. If he were to meet Tomoe so soon after the dance, people would assume he was interested in her. He did not want that sort of commitment so soon. He still has not sorted his feelings for Kaoru yet!

"Tomorrow night is so soon, father. Can't we wait for awhile more?" Kenshin pleaded, knowing it was a lost cause and yet hoping for the best. Syousuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. Tomorrow is the best. Why put off a good deed? Like I said, Tomoe is a nice woman and your mother and I approve of her."

Kenshin sat back down slowly. He needed a plan and he needed one now!

"Father..."

"Tomorrow, Kenshin!"

Kenshin sighed and nodded.

"As you wish, father. Yet I am not happy with this decision. Are you sure we cannot postpone this meeting?"

Syousuke nodded sympathetically. He knew what a meeting so soon will suggest to the people. He too wanted to give his son more time but they did not have time.

"I hope your matter is settled then?"

Kenshin nodded. Syousuke cleared his throat and looked directly at his son, his expression deadly serious.

"Now, we need to discuss a more severe matter."

Noting his father straightening his back, Kenshin focused on him.

"Something is wrong."

Syousuke nodded.

"You're right. Something is wrong..."

Kenshin waited patiently for his father to continue. His heart raced and he wondered what could possibly faze his father so much. The man was already looking years older and he has not even spoken yet.

"We have received news and have a reason to believe that Shishio Makoto is planning to expand his territory. When he does, we will be next."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done and up! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. The story is coming together beautifully. I can simply imagine what is going to happen next but you have got to read and stay with me to find out! =) Thank you all for your support especially through the reviews. They really mean a lot and encourage me to write more. Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy your day and have fun!**


	5. Final Encounter

**Hmm....I really do not think there is anything to worry about in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Smile and read on...=)**

**Chapter 4**

**********************

**Final Encounter**

**********************

"Shishio Makoto?"

Syousuke's face turned grave as he watched his only son thoughtfully. He wondered if Kenshin was ready to take over his rightful place as the leader of his people. Khaheleb is a huge country and the people look up to the rulers. They believed in the rulers. The Himuras have to take their responsibility seriously. They cannot be fooling around. Is it time to trust his son with his birthright?

"Isn't Shishio Makoto the ruler of Makineb, our neighbouring land?" Kenshin asked for confirmation as he thoughtfully looked out to the courtyard.

So his son knew who they were talking about. That was good. He was worried that Hiko had kept his son in the dark.

"I do not know why he has decided to attack but our spies report that he has conquered the smaller neighbouring nations."

"He is expanding his territory."

Syousuke nodded. "So it seems. I am not sure when and if he will attack us. However, we should be on alert."

Kenshin still has not moved his sight from the courtyard. It was dark and there were not many around. He remembered the view in the morning. There were children running around and women busily going on their work, laughing and talking. He remembered watching his mother walking among the flowers, her own beauty only being more prominent among the bright coloured flowers.

"We are a huge leap from tiny nations, father."

"I realise that..."

"However," Kenshin turned to address his father, his eyes glowed a deep ember. "However, he will try. We are a challenge. They were a practice."

"Then, you too agree with this. They will attack. Aoshi is a good informant. I do not believe he would make a mistake."

Kenshin nodded and took his place before his father, their eyes on each other. Kenshin saw an old man, his hair greying, his skin dulling. Syousuke saw a young man, his hair bright red and his eyes a deep gold.

Their places had already changed. They just did not know it.

"Our country has not been attacked in years, nearly a century. The people are content and happy. They do not even suspect much less think about war. We have to find a way to stop this before it even happens."

Syousuke nodded his head once more. His son's reasoning made a lot of sense. Their army was one of the most elite forces around but their people were not prepared to face the damage war could bring. If they could, they have to stop the war before it happens.

Damage control.

"What is Shishio Makoto like?"

Syousuke stood up and walked over to the balcony and looked outside. Like his son, he did not see the darkness but he saw the light. He saw his wife and he saw his people. He too saw the things he needed to protect.

"Shishio is quite a character. He has stayed low for many years. There is a rumour that he is not the legitimate son of the previous ruler. I am not sure about that account either. You see, the previous ruler was Lord Yoshiro but Shishio's name is Makoto. It is said he is the blood son but he is using his mother's maiden name."

"Can his legitimacy be confirmed?" Kenshin asked, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Syousuke shook his head. "His legitimacy cannot be confirmed or denied. The court stands by his side but I believe it is more out of fear than actual loyalty."

"Rule by instilling fear. It is a smart move but his people would not be happy."

"As they are living in considerable luxury, I believe they do not mind who the ruler is, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head. "Even if there are people living in luxury, it would be those who serve him well. The real people would not be happy..."

Returning to his seat, Syousuke picked up a goblet and filled it with a clear colourless liquid. It was a strong and addictive drink that could make the most inexperienced ones dizzy and faint. Kenshin simply raised his eyebrow but said nothing. The drink, _syan_, was usually used as a medicine and consumed in small amounts. Yet, Kenshin knew his father was used to drinking it for many years without any problems.

"What do you have in mind, Kenshin? How are you planning to stop him?"

The young redhead looked almost harassed but he knew deep within his heart that if they did not address this matter immediately, it might be too late. The first rule in governing life, never take a threat lightly.

"I have no idea. For now, I have none. But I will think of one. My people are the most important thing to me, father."

His old man nodded and sighed.

"It is really too bad that this had to happen just when you are to take the throne."

Kenshin smirked. "At least it will test my ability. I will prove myself to be a more than adequate ruler, father. I will make you proud."

His father smiled and stood up, his goblet in his left hand while his right grabbed his son in a light hug. "Then listen to my rule as an experienced ruler; never go against Dioni. Ever."

Nodding, Kenshin extracted himself from his father's bear like hug. "I know. I know."

"I wish I could actually believe you when you say it. Kenshin, I know you think that we place Dioni in too high a position. However, Dioni has protected our people and our land for generations. Dioni is the reason we have lived a very long, happy and prosperous life."

"I know, father. I know."

"Do you really?" Syousuke asked although they both knew it was more of a statement than a question.

"I do," Kenshin replied simply and turned to walk away.

Yet even as he said it, Kenshin wondered if there would come a day when he would regret his decision. Would he have to sacrifice himself to please Dioni? He did not know but time would tell.

"One more thing, Kenshin."

Kenshin stopped and turned to face his father. His old man looked at him knowingly. "Are you really fine with Sano and Megumi?"

He blinked, taken back by the question. "Sano and Megumi?"

"You know about them...are you fine with it? Do you think he is the one for her? Sometimes, I feel as though they do not suit each other...He is jobless and playful. Hardly serious. Our Megumi is the total opposite," Syousuke said as he watched his son artfully mask his features.

"Sano is a good friend and a loyal one. He loves Megumi. Meg seems to think that he suits her. If they are fine with it, I am fine with it. At the end of the day, it is yours and Dioni's blessings that count."

"Perhaps...and you do see that it boils down to Dioni."

"I do."

This time, when he walked away, his father did not stop him.

In silence, Kenshin made his way back to his room. The hallways were quiet. The household has retired for the night. Kenshin looked at the architecture of his home as he walked slowly to his room. His home was truly a beauty. However, despite the intricate artwork, he could see his mother's handiwork all over the house. He could see her small touches of love, as she would call them. The elegant curtains, the vases of flowers and the portrait of their small family. Kenshin stopped in front of the portrait and sighed. He touched the picture reverently.

There was so much to protect.

Unexpectedly, a vision of Kaoru slipped into his mind. He could still see her, the woman, dripping wet as she lay in his arms. He remembered the soft skin of her body, the gentle curve of her breasts, and the long length of her legs. She had a certain scent, Kenshin recalled...jasmine. Yet, he did not remember seeing any scented mixture near her.

It was the same scent he scented on Tomoe. The scent had been subtle, almost nonexistent but he could sense it. In the midst of plum blossoms, there was a scent of jasmine. There was something about Tomoe that did not sit well with Kenshin. If he was right, his mother and hers were probably friends or acquaintances. He could smell a set up from miles away. A discreet glance had confirmed his suspicion when he saw his mother practically glowing with delight the moment he left the other women and went to Tomoe. It made sense if both women had plotted to have their children together. Yet, it all seems so strange...Kenshin mused as he walked towards his room. As though there is another party in this game and he or she was pulling the strings. Kenshin felt like a puppet and the feeling intensified the more he thought about the evening.

Even before he took the last corner, he sensed two strong kis before his door. He nodded at Aoshi and Sano.

"Hey, Kenshin. What did your father want?" Sano asked as he pushed himself from the wall. His hair was a tad mused and so were his clothes. Kenshin gave both a knowing look and slipped past his friend to open his room door and gesture them both inside. As Sano passed by him, he caught Megumi's scent on his friend and forced the sudden possessiveness he felt aside. He already knew about them, Kenshin thought, annoyed. It was not like him to be angry when he accepted their relationship.

Was this sudden irritation due to his conversation with his father or something else? He was happy for the couple and yet at the same time, Kenshin realised, stunned, he was going to lose his sister. He was going to lose the one woman he was connected with and had not had the chance to bond with in years. Was he ready for that?

How did his father feel when even he felt like punching Sano's lights out? Kenshin thought as he sat on his bed and watched his friend drop his dead weight on it. He simply shook his head and eyed Aoshi, who stood silently before them, his eyes cool and blank.

Kenshin has never questioned Aoshi's loyalty to the Himura clan. He had never needed to. He did not know much about Aoshi but he knew that his father and mother trusted Aoshi beyond reason and as such, he had learned to accept the man as his. It was not hard. Aoshi was a very unusual man but Kenshin found himself liking the tall taciturn man more and more ever since he met him. Aoshi was reliable and responsible. Two of the qualities Kenshin admired most in a high serving soldier.

"Father told me you were the one who investigated Shishio Makoto," Kenshin started as he forced himself to relax. He felt Sano tense behind him before the brunette sat up and looked directly at Aoshi.

"Shishio Makoto? Isn't he the crazy ruler no one has ever tried going against?" Sano asked, his voice curious, his tone cautious.

Kenshin nodded. "Looks like he is expanding his territory and we are the next in his list."

"Impossible!" Sano denied as he got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He looked out tersely before facing the other two men. In his eyes, he saw Megumi laughing at him and the image changed drastically to her covered with blood. He shuddered. "He has got to be as crazy as the rumours go."

Shrugging, Kenshin eyed his friend thoughtfully. "The rumours about Shishio are vague at best. We know next to nothing about him except for mere basics. He is a man no one has dared to go against. We have never had the need to know him. It looks like that is going to change."

Aoshi still remained silent. In his head, he remembered something he was told a long time ago but he knew he would never say it out loud. To let something like this known will only place the person he cared about most in danger. He would help Kenshin to protect the peace in Khaheleb but he had no intention of providing the sacrificial lamb for it.

"There were rumours that he has an eye on women," Sano said as he sat back on the bed. "Perhaps a female spy?"

Aoshi spoke up, his voice cold and emotionless. "There would be no point. His mistress is one of great beauty of both body and mind. He is well satisfied."

"Hmm...I do not think it is wise for us to simply leave this matter alone. We shall have to find ways to handle it. If we are to face an attack, it is best if we get ready, just in case."

Sano and Aoshi nodded. They both knew how precious their land was. They have both been born and raised here. They would do almost anything to save it. Almost.

Kenshin began to undress and slip into his nightwear. There was a thought lingering in his head and he wondered if he should act on it.

Not yet. It was not the time for him to act on it yet.

"I have a job for you," Kenshin said without turning. Aoshi knew instantly that Kenshin was talking to him and listened carefully.

"At the first rays of light, send a messenger to the Yukishiro household. Tell their mistress that I am going to dine there together with the two of you when dusk settles in."

"Yukishiro?" Sano yelled, making Kenshin frown. The redhead simply shrugged.

"Father and mother seem to have taken a liking to her."

"Sure was a looker. Hey, if I did not have foxy, I would not mind trying her out myself," Sano joked as he remembered the dark haired beauty among the many women in the ballroom.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you have Megumi?"

"Well, of course it just a matter of time...SHIT!" Sano yelled as he realised who he was talking to. The moment he saw Kenshin's eyes swirling with a tinge of gold, he edged towards the door, his freedom and his organs vital to him. "Look, man, I did not mean it in any coarse or disrespectful way. All I wanted to say was the Yukishiro household has a really beautiful mistress and Megumi is really beautiful too. You can't help but want her. She's so really kissable and not that I want to touch her now but you know, I really can't wait until we are married....not that I only think of sex around her but...damn it! Not really helping myself now, am I?" Sano babbled as he reached the door and was about to open it when Kenshin stopped him with one potent look.

"Force my sister into anything and I will have your head, Sano."

"Damn it, Kenshin! I know! I won't hurt Megumi like that!" Sano muttered back and simply pressed himself on the wall when Kenshin glared at him.

"Nevertheless, consider yourself warned."

Trying to laugh, Sano escaped from the room leaving a very amused (internally) and irritated Kenshin behind.

Kenshin took a deep breath and sighed. He truly needed to work on his feelings about Sano and Megumi. The irritation was so sudden and unexpected. He did not understand it at all. He was happy for them, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

"Himura."

Shaking his head, Kenshin looked up and Aoshi and nodded. "There is another thing. There are a few good silver smiths in the town. Hook them up and gather a few more from all over our land. I want you to start gathering a good supply. If we are to face war, we better face it prepared."

Aoshi nodded and left. There was nothing more to say. Even then, he could not help but feel something bad was going to happen.

As he walked down the hall to his chamber, Aoshi realised that this one message was going to be personal. He did not trust any others with it.

XXX

The first rays of the morning light brought a smile to Kaoru's face. She had been up and early, picking up the laundry from the day before and folding them before rushing off to clean the hallways. Several other women were already up and about, greeting each other and chatting merrily as they went about their work. Many knew who she was and avoided speaking to her for their own safety. Yet when Tomoe and Enishi were not around, they would sneak her some stuff and nod to her as a greeting. Kaoru did not mind. She was used to the treatment and knew that the women were only being cautious. The only woman allowed to communicate with her was Tae.

After yesterday's incident, Kaoru was more guarded about her surroundings. She did not want to be caught unaware by Enishi. There was a nagging feeling inside of her that insisted that he would not leave her alone. It was not a nice feeling and Kaoru was determined to be as careful as she could.

She slid outside to the large compound and started to clear the leaves of the pathways. It was a cool morning and Kaoru was grateful for the weather as the day before had been unbearably hot. Even as she thought about it, her face flamed and she closed her eyes and took in deep breathes to steady herself. Images of Kenshin filled her mind and she sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. He would never return for her. She knew that very well and yet she had allowed herself the luxury to fantasize about him.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on the mess before her when a discreet knock caught her ears. Kaoru rushed to the gates and sneaked a look out. When she saw the young visitor, her lips curled into a delighted smile. Kaoru opened the gate slightly and slipped out.

He watched her, masking the rage and shock he felt at the mere sight of her. She had lost more weight than he remembered. She looked so pitifully thin, her features sharp and narrow. Even though he could still see the fragile beauty he once saw, the woman before him was painfully malnourished and in need of lots of rest and decent food.

"Aoshi-san! It's so good to see you again," Kaoru greeted her old friend, bowing low. Aoshi nodded and resisted shaking her in distress.

"Kaoru-san, you seem...tired," he settled as his eyes studied her, not at all amused. He felt almost hopeless as he watched her grin playfully.

"Well, working is never easy, Aoshi-san. It is quite a surprise to see you here. Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked curiously, her head tilted to the left as she studied the handsome man before her.

He was her father's student. That was all she knew. Her mother had once told her how good a teacher her father was and Aoshi was his most prized and treasured student. He taught Aoshi not only the skills of swordsmanship but also farming and finance. Aoshi had furthered his pursuit of swordsmanship when his master died but he never stopped looking out for Kaoru and her mother. In fact, he was the one who found out that Kaoru had been suffering in silence. Unfortunately, before his plan of convincing her mother to leave backfired when she attacked her stepfather instead. Ever since Hana was imprisoned, Aoshi disappeared and only appeared once in a while to check up on her. When he did come, he would bring her simple gifts but he kept his identity a secret. She did not know what he worked as and she did not ask. He was a friend and a confidant. He was the only one besides Tae and Yahiko, who cared for her deeply and knew who she truly was.

Kaoru just did not know how true her assumption was. Aoshi did know who she was and one day, she would face the burden of her birth.

"I have come bearing a message from the Himura household. Our young master has wished to dine with her lady, Tomoe, tonight."

Pain, sharp and unexpected, pierced her heart. So her sister has found someone, a person whose ranks far outdo anyone else's. Her desire to escape from this house through marriage has been sabotaged by circumstances and the siblings. She knew she did not have a chance to taste life as they tasted.

"Is everything alright?"

Smiling, Kaoru beamed at him. "Yes, everything is fine. I will tell her lady."

"Kaoru-san, will you not come with me?" Aoshi asked quietly, not a hint of desperation was in his voice although they were in his heart. He cared about her, this woman, whose father raised him and gave him hope. He wanted to pay her father back for all the good he has done for him but Kaoru was too stubborn to allow him.

"Aoshi-san, I would love to. I would really love to. And I will, if you ask me back soon. Mother is finally going to be released!"

Stunned, Aoshi masked his features and allowed a small candle of hope to alight. This was a news he had missed as he was away. "She...is being set free?"

Kaoru nodded, enthusiastically. "I did not believe it at first but it is true. She is coming home. When she does, I am more than willing to accept your invitation, Aoshi-san. For now, I have to stay here. I need to be here."

Oh how she yearned, Kaoru thought tearfully inside. How did she yearn to go with him! If she did not fear the power the Yukishiro's have, she would. But until and unless her mother was imprisoned, she was under the mercy of the Yukishiro household. One wrong move would cost her, her mother.

"Is there something stopping you from accepting my offer?"

Kaoru shook her head and smiled sadly. "Not something, but someone. I want nothing more than to go with you, Aoshi-san, but I am also helpless. I have someone I need to protect at the price of my life. Will you be patient? Will you wait for me?"

He almost smiled at the hope in her voice. He knew he would wait for her forever if she asked him too. He owed her. He owed her family. Aoshi was a man who paid his debts well.

When he was young, he was pretty much left to his own devices. Unfortunately, that only encouraged him to be more trouble than worth. At the sudden death of his parents, no one wanted to take him in. He would have ended up in the streets if not for Master Seichiro. The young master had taken him in, gave him a roof over his head, trained him, fed him and disciplined him. Aoshi learnt more from him than he had from anyone else.

His wife, Lady Hana was a beautiful woman, whose heart was gold. She did not complain about having a stranger under her roof. They were newlyweds but they opened their heart to him. When Kaoru was born, Lady Hana left her to his care, trusting him with her life. It humbled him.

Due to circumstances, he only visited Lady Hana discreetly nowadays. No one knew about his visits. He was sure Kaoru was not aware of it. Even then, it was not shame that kept him discreet but secrets. There were so many secrets waiting to be uncoiled and he needed to maintain a certain standard to deceive the people around him.

"I will wait as long as you ask me to, my lady."

Kaoru blushed and smiled. Then, she turned fearfully to the back when she heard footsteps approaching.

"It is time for me to go," Aoshi said quietly, a silent goodbye. Kaoru nodded.

"I hope to see you soon."

"Expect three for dinner."

"I will send the message," Kaoru promised and bowed as he left. She straightened her back and watched as his silhouette finally disappeared.

If anyone had ever asked her if she was interested in Aoshi, she would have denied it vehemently. She was not interested in Aoshi romantically at all. However, she did care for him in a very platonic way. Most of Kaoru's earliest memories were of him and her family. She could still remember an incident when she was three. It was vague and blur, but it was still there.

Young Kaoru had always watched her father training his students. She had watched with the dreams of one day being his student as well. She could imagine herself holding a sword and wielding it with the same mastery as her father and Aoshi. For a child, Aoshi was already very impressive. Yet, when she had asked her father, he had gently but firmly denied her request. No amount of tears could change his decision. Kaoru was not one to give up. The young child had started sneaking in and wielding the wooden swords with as much strength as she could. She tried all the moves she had seen her father teaching Aoshi.

That was how Aoshi had found her. He had been so amused. He was a young boy of 12 at that time. Although his mask was firmly in place, he did not scold or admonish her as she had feared. Instead, he taught her how to hold a sword properly. It was during one of their training sessions that her father had found them and was shocked to see his daughter practising with his key student. He was shocked, but he was also proud. Proud enough that he took his daughter's words seriously and started her training.

That was one of the fondest memory Kaoru had of the two of them. Over the years, since he mother remarried, Aoshi kept a low profile and then left to train. It was three years later when he stumbled back into her life and fought her silent horror.

The mere thought of her past chilled Kaoru despite the growing warmness in the air. She knew she was lucky. Her mother could have turned a blind eye and kept her position as a mistress of the house secure. However, her mother loved her and did the only crime many shunned.

Kaoru turned and secured the gates carefully before slipping into the shadows and sneaking to the back. She needed to tell Tomoe about Aoshi's message and she knew how to make her stepsister content. With a long and tired sigh, Kaoru made her way towards Tomoe's room and stopped in front of her chamber. There was a woman waiting there, a tray in her hands. She nodded at Kaoru and Kaoru nodded back.

"Would you please tell Lady Tomoe that I have been given a message from the household of Himura of a matter concerning tonight's dinner?" Kaoru asked the young maid.

The dark haired woman nodded and gave her a tentative smile. She then knocked three times before slipping into the chambers.

Tomoe was a light sleeper and she woke to the sound of three sharp knocks. She rose on her bed as the young maid entered. Her sheets dropped to her waist, exposing her naked upper body. She was not in the least ashamed of it and neither was the maid. The young woman had seen enough of naked flesh to blush. She helped arrange the pillows at Tomoe's back and filled a small basin with water. Taking a cloth, she wiped Tomoe's face and upper body.

The young woman proceeded to place the tray on her mistress' lap knelt on the ground.

"My lady, greetings."

"Rise," Tomoe commanded and settled back on the softness of her pillows to enjoy her morning meal.

"The maid Kaoru has come bearing a message from the household of Himura. It concerns tonight's meal," the young maid gave her message.

Tomoe barely paused in her eating. Outside, no one could say she was affected. Inside, her whole being was jumping with joy. She had done it! She had done what her mother could not do! She had caught the eye of the future ruler of the people. Everyone knew that if a man was interested in a woman, the courting period starts as soon as possible. It was more so if it was the ruler. Tomoe could barely contain her excitement but she knew how to play the power game well. With Kaoru, it was always worth playing it.

"Leave. When I am ready, I shall hear her message."

The young maid nodded and left the room. Outside, she paused and nodded at Kaoru, her eyes sympathising with the blue eyed woman who was got down to her knees and bowed low on the ground, her head touching the floor. Kaoru knew, if Tomoe walked out at that moment and did not see her submissive, she will find ways to torture Kaoru.

Kaoru was by no means a pushover. She was tired of people running her life. Yet she knew that she had many loved ones. She had her mother, Tae and Yahiko. If she did not at least chain her pride and allow them to push her around, they will hurt the people she loved. Knowing that made her a forced submissive but Kaoru had no choice in the matter.

She stayed in that position for a long time. Her legs cramped and her body ached.

The door opened and Tomoe stood at the threshold, dressed in a red silk robe, watching the woman who had turned her life into one tornado of mess. Her lips curved into a smug smile at the sight of Kaoru bowing low to her and she used her feet to lift Kaoru's face.

It was all Kaoru could do to maintain the fear in her eyes and a tremble on her lips. Tomoe thought it was fear. Kaoru knew better. She felt anger, hot and cold, burning inside of her. Part of her wanted to pull Tomoe's leg and watch the woman fall flat on her back. The evil and meaner side of her wanted to chop the leg off. Silently, she counted to ten, keeping her eyes just shy of starring into Tomoe's making it seem as though Tomoe had the upper hand.

"You had a message?"

Kaoru swallowed. She could not talk properly but it seems that Tomoe was in the mood for games.

"My lady, greetings," Kaoru started, struggling to form her words and push them out of her mouth. "A messenger of the household of Himura had gone to bear an invitation to dinner. The young master would like to dine with you. He will be bringing two companions."

"Did he tell you who they were?"

Kaoru was glad Aoshi had enough foresight not to. She did not know who to expect. It showed that she was much lower in position and power.

"I do not know, my lady. I was not told."

Pleased, Tomoe moved her leg and stepped on Kaoru's hand. She placed her entire body weight on it and smiled perversely at Kaoru's chocked scream.

"Anything the matter?"

Kaoru shook her head and wanted nothing more than to burn Tomoe to crisp right at that moment.

"Playing so early in the morning, sister?"

The voice, so cultured and dripping with honey turned Kaoru's insides into a coiled spring, ready to jump away. As she could not move, she hoped that Enishi would not take much notice of her in front of his sister.

"Eni-love, come here," Tomoe invited, her arms wide open and her brother hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Greetings, sister."

"Greetings, Enishi. I have good news. We have guests for dinner tonight. Young master Himura seems to have taken an interest in me."

Enishi grinned, fast and quick. "He would be a fool not to. You are perfect, sister."

Tomoe kissed his cheek appreciatively. "We have lots of work to be done. We have an early start, I see."

"I will help."

"Of course. I will change and meet you outside. We shall walk."

Enishi nodded and moved away to let his sister walk back into her room. When she removed her foot, Kaoru had enough mind not to pull her hand and massage it. She left it where it was. Pleased, Tomoe closed the door.

Every instinct screamed at Kaoru to run the moment the door closed but she kept still, knowing Enishi could be pursuing her if goaded.

"Rise, Kaoru."

As she had no choice, Kaoru rose and stood before him, her hands clasped in front of her. She kept her eyes partly on the ground and another, wearily on him.

He reached out and took her injured hand. Kaoru instantly tried to pull it back but he tightened his hold and smirked when pain shot through her.

"You are my maid. I do as I want to you."

"I am your maid and not your mistress. My duty is to serve the master and mistress of this house in the chores. This is not my duty."

Enishi only kept grinning. He leaned close and whispered darkly into her ear.

"You have no say. You have no rights. If I ask you to strip and take me in your mouth, you will, do you understand me?"

The image in her head sickened her but she stood her ground.

"Lady Tomoe would not take well to you bedding me. I will not take well to it too. Please, Lord Enishi, leave me alone," Kaoru pleaded, yet her eyes told a story of defiance.

He knew. He knew his sister would not approve of him bedding Kaoru but he would change that. After all, his sister was moving away. He had the house and Kaoru to himself. Enishi knew he could be patient if he wanted to.

"I know the ropes. When the time comes, you will be begging me to take you."

He turned and left, leaving a frightened and more determined Kaoru behind.

She will fight to leave. She will take her mother and leave. She would leave everything and everyone. She would take Tae and Yahiko, of course. They could live together in her old home.

That dream kept her sane. Kaoru was very afraid of what might happen if someone takes away her dream.

XXX

Was he insane? Kenshin thought as he slipped down from his horse and waited by the river. It was a hot afternoon and the sun was shining brightly, throwing light onto all it touched. The sky was clear and the air smelled fresh and flowery. Far ahead, he saw a pack of birds sailing the sky, playing with one another and dancing on their wings. He heard the sounds of nature and breathed in the perfectness of the day.

Unfortunately, it was not all too perfect. The desire to see Kaoru had won and he was here again, hoping for a glance. He wished his thoughts were filled with Tomoe. He wished he could spare her his heart and mind but he simply could not do it. There were no intimate feelings for her in him. When he had held her, he did not feel as he did with Kaoru.

Perfect. Content. Happy. Want.

She made him feel things he did not think he would ever feel with another woman. It was an odd feeling and he chose not to question it. Kenshin was not prepared to hear the answer. All he knew was that he wanted Kaoru and he wanted her badly enough to sneak out of his home, put Shishio and Tomoe at the furthest part of his mind and seek her out.

He hoped he would not disappoint.

She did not.

Kaoru walked over to the river, her hips swaying in an absent minded feminine manner. Her hair was tied high on her head and she wore a pale green robe on that day. She hummed loudly, a melody only she knew and created out of thin air. On her head, she held a clay pot, in need of cool water.

She knew she was lucky that day. Things had gone on fairly mild after the morning show. Her hand had healed, no bruises and no marks whatsoever. The women were kind enough to shoo her away to get water. They insisted it came from the river so that she could take a few moments of much needed break. She kept thinking of Aoshi and how he seemed so much like a gallant knight. He had put a smile on her face today. She wished she could spend more time with him but their time has always been limited. A part of her was thrilled that he asked her to stay with him and another was sad that their relationship could not moved forward into something less platonic. Though unfortunate, they had made their choices to love each other as siblings do.

Perhaps it was the smile on her face.

Perhaps it was the twinkle in her eyes.

Perhaps it was the glow on her face.

Whatever it was, Kenshin knew his heart stumbled at the sight of her humming and skipping on her way to the river. She seemed more alive, somehow. She seemed more animated than he had seen her. What was she truly like? He wondered as he eyed her from his hiding spot. He did not allow the fact that he was actually hiding from her to bother him. He was more interested in watching her.

She hummed, she twirled, she danced.

Kaoru was so rarely happy and she basked it in, knowing it would not last long. She placed the pot down and put her hand inside. She drew out a cloth full of packed food and thanked the women in the household for caring so much about her. Despite their fear, they had cared enough to put food in her belly.

The simple food was mouth watering. Dishes and desserts so rarely given made her savour each bite. She knew better than to linger around, so she ate quickly, relishing in the taste of good food and a filled belly. As she brushed off her meal, she knelt and drank the cool river water, quenching her thirst and cooling her body.

Heavenly, she thought as she looked skyward and allowed the water to drip on her face. It felt so heavenly.

It was a sight he had seen only in the eyes of the poor. Kenshin had not seen anyone enjoy a simple meal so much in a long time. The way she had devoured it and the pleasure that her faced shown with made him realise that she was probably denied the basic human comforts. Kenshin would give anything to put that look her face. He would give almost anything to put another look on her face, a look from the contentment of love making.

He blinked.

He did not actually think that. He did not actually look at a woman and think that he wanted to make love to her. What in the world was wrong with him? She was just a woman, was she not? He looked at her carefully. She was just a woman...

He could not look away. He simply could not move his eyes away from her. She should not look so beautiful but she did. Compared to Tomoe, Kenshin felt Kaoru's beauty was more real and more human. He felt her beauty was not the sophisticated beauty Tomoe carried. It was more of a rare, exotic beauty that made men take a second look and keep on looking. Kenshin did not bother to move his eyes away. He kept on looking. He had never met a woman he wanted, no desired, to make love to. He wanted her in his bed, around him. He wanted her to want him.

He kept his eyes on her even as he watched her raise her robe to her knees, teasing him with the sight of her shapely legs, long and white. It seemed to glow in the brightness of the sun, her red cheeks giving her more colour than he saw in any of the women who came to the dance last night. She would have outshone them all.

It came to him as a shock that he was besotted by her. She was simply a woman, a maid perhaps. She was not a woman his mother would approve of. She was a woman, probably shunned by others. Yet here he was, watching her like a love sick fool. What was wrong with him? Was he simply projecting because she had denied him? He thought of it and shook his head, his red locks falling over his shoulders. Did he want her because she did not want him? Kenshin frowned at that thought, stopping all other thoughts of her beauty in his mind, concentrating only on his feelings of her.

As though sensing the tension in the air, Kaoru looked around her and frowned. Someone was there but she could see no one. There were something in the air, paling and fading but she could sense it. She turned and stared but nothing or no one came to sight. Troubled, her smile vanished and she quickly filled her pot with water and balanced it expertly on her head. Whatever the problem was, Kaoru did not want to get involved. She had her own set of problems and any new ones will only serve to complicate her life.

She gathered her things and rose to leave. She turned and screamed!

Kenshin blinked when he saw her eyes widen and her lips part to scream. It amused him to see her shell shocked as she already was; one hand on her heart and another balancing the pot of water on her head. She practically glared at him, her indignation of being frightened to death humming in her blood. He was sorry he had scared her but he had no choice but to show himself. He was not ready to see her leave.

"What in Dioni's name were you trying to do?" Kaoru cried out, taking a few steps back to place some distance between them. Kenshin simply smiled, happy to hear her voice. He drowned all other thoughts about her and simply concentrated on her voice.

"I just wanted to greet you. I was about to do so when you turned around and saw me," he replied innocently, his eyes huge and wide, childlike with mischief. She frowned but could not stop the smile that tugged on her lips.

"You could have greeted me from afar."

"It would not have been as pleasurable," Kenshin countered as he invaded her personal space, taking a step closer to her. Kaoru swallowed and took a step back, confused at his sudden advance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless and panicky. He simply grinned.

"Helping you."

"How?"

He stopped before her, her back against a tree and his feet touching her own. Their breaths mingled and she forced herself to maintain eye contact with him. Big mistake. His deep amethyst orbs held her captive and she lost all thread of thought.

He smirked, a knowing curve of his lips.

"I wanted to carry your water for you," he murmured close to her ears. Kaoru blinked and stared absently at him before his words registered into her head. Growling, she pushed him away and started walking away.

"Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru turned and glared at him. "You were different yesterday."

Kenshin fell into step beside her, forgetting all about his horse. "Different?"

"Nicer," she replied as she kept on walking. "What were you doing by the river?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to see you again. I told you yesterday, Kaoru-san," Kenshin said as he paused in his step. Kaoru too sighed and stopped.

"You have not asked about me."

It was a statement and since it was true he did not answer. "Does it matter?"

Kaoru shook her head. "It does. It matters very much. Your family, I suppose they are good people?"

Baffled at her change in topic, he nodded. "Yes, very good people. They believe in love and justice."

Kaoru laughed, low and painful. "Do you believe in justice?"

Carefully, Kenshin worded his words. "Justice is in the hands of the ruler and of Dioni. Justice can wear a person down. But I have justice at work and I believe in it. I wonder if I will be as good at it."

She did not understand why he wanted to be good at judgement. "You have people below you?"

He nodded. He remembered that she thought he was a servant and still, he did not correct her. He was afraid she would pull away and shut down if she knew who he was.

"I do not believe in justice. Justice is for the rich and the powerful. The poor have none. The oppressed have none," Kaoru said calmly, as she started walking once more. She felt, rather than saw, Kenshin's frown.

"I do not understand. You believe the rulers are not ruling well?"

"They have people below them, who have people below them and so on. There is no justice when people can be bought. I know it. I am a victim of justice, after all."

"Kaoru-san," Kenshin said softly, his hand gripped her arm to stop her from walking. He gently took her pot of water from her head and placed it down. He turned and looked into her sad blue orbs, the fragility in those eyes hurting his heart. "What happened? Would you not tell me?"

Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "It does not matter. You should ask and then you will not see me again. It is important that you know who you are dealing with. As you said, your family is very good. I will now say this, they will not approve of you being here with me. Please, do not make this any more difficult on us. Stop seeing me and stop following me around. I cannot afford to get involved with you. You too cannot get involved with me. Your master would not be happy. I need to leave. You came with a horse last time. If you brought yours this time, you need to get it back. I have work to do."

"Do you always decide for people?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Only when they are too slow to decide for themselves. I think I like you, Kenshin-san, but we do not belong. Excuse me."

She turned, took her water and left Kenshin staring at her retreating back.

It started as a playful teasing and he hoped he could walk her back. Yet she had broken off the thread he started and walked away.

Kenshin hoped dearly that his feelings for her were not due to rejection. He had to examine them quickly and soon. He hoped Sano had information on her or he has to ask Aoshi for help. Beyond that, he had another woman to think about.

Life was such a mess.

XXX

"Enjoy yourself."

Kenshin grinned and kissed his mother's cheek. "I will."

"Make sure Sano behaves," Lady Aya warned as she gave Sano a knowing look. The tall brunette laughed and winked playfully making her shake her head.

"I will be at my best," he promised with a cheeky grin. Lady Aya shook her head.

"Which is your worst and a little better. Do you really want to bring him along?" she asked her son and he nodded automatically.

"I need someone to make me laugh and look foolish so that I will look better," he said teasingly and earned a shout from Sano.

They bundled into the carriage and just before they left, a man placed a discreet letter on Sano's hand. Sano nodded his head and slipped the paper into his pocket. Kenshin looked at him thoughtfully but he simply shrugged. Knowing his friend wanted to talk privately, he let the matter drop.

Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi took their leave and soon they were on their way. Kenshin could not help thinking of the afternoon incident, playing it over and over again in his mind. There was something about Kaoru that drew him to her but she seems hell bent to break it off before it starts. Whatever the problem was, he needed to find out and fast. His mother's excitement with him seeing Tomoe that night could only mean she was thinking of weddings and grandchildren already.

They stopped in front of a huge gate. It was not as big as Kenshin's but it was still very impressive. It was well carved and well cared for. The beauty of the building made Kenshin smile and ran his eyes over it appreciatively.

They dismounted and waited as they were announced. Sano leaned forward and whispered urgently into Kenshin's ear.

"We have news on her."

Excitement filled him and Kenshin was tempted to tell the guard to wait as he interrogated Sano but he forced himself to calm down. It would not do to alert Aoshi about his current predicament unless they truly needed to. As it was, Aoshi spared them a glance, which meant he knew they were up to something.

"Did you need to tell me now?" Kenshin hissed. Sano smirked playfully but his eyes were serious.

Shit! That could only mean that whatever Sano's men found was not good news. Sano himself did not know what the news was and was as eager to find it out as Kenshin was. But they had no time. They could hear the noises inside and braised themselves.

The gates opened and three men waited for them. The one in the middle was flanked by the other two. He was clearly the master of the house. His dressing and commanding manner separated him from his men. He was a tall man, with whitish hair and dark glasses. He bowed at his guests and greeted them.

"Greetings, Lord Himura. I have heard a lot about you from my sister," Enishi said as he rose and met Kenshin's gaze.

Kenshin smiled and nodded. He felt an edge of unease with the young man but filed the thought away for later consideration.

"Your sister is an impressive woman," Kenshin replied and saw that his response pleased the man. Interesting, the bond was deep here. "My people, Sanosuke, son of Sagara and Aoshi, son of Shinomori."

Enishi nodded curtly at them. Sano and Aoshi both bowed deeply and straightened. They too felt ill at ease with the white haired man.

"We have been awaiting you. Shall we?" Enishi invited, his hand extending towards his house.

Kenshin followed him, Sano and Aoshi following closely behind. There was a certain feeling in the air. He could sense it and that thought bothered him. What was this feeling of anticipation? Was he really that excited to meet Tomoe?

"You have a beautiful home."

"Yours as well, my lord. My sister sang praises of it."

There it was again. This man really had a sister complex.

They walked into the main hall and lined up carefully were all the maids and servants of the Yukishiro household. Each was bowed so low down that Kenshin was afraid they might hurt themselves. In the middle stood Tomoe; tall, beautiful and regal. She looked like a woman his mother might want for him and that thought made him feel irritated inside.

"Lord Himura."

"Lady Tomoe."

Kaoru's body tensed. That voice...that voice sounded so perfectly familiar but it can't be...

"You may all rise."

The order was given in a curt, commanding voice. They were his people. They listened to him. The servants and maids raised their heads.

"This is Lord Kenshin, son of Himura," Enishi introduced, his hand gesturing directly at Kenshin. "His two companions are Sanosuke, son of Sagara and Aoshi, son of Shinomori."

And in the midst of so many faces, shocked amethyst eyes met stunned sapphire orbs.

As realization hit Kaoru, her face turned white with utter terror.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Finally they meet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how much I wanted to rush this scene and get it started but I had to bring the story out! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was so much fun! It was more fun when I read all your reviews! Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you a lot! Your reviews were like breaths of fresh air and made me want to write more. If only exams were not around the corner...Sigh. Ok....so...I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can gain more feedback from you. Thank you all for reviewing and have a great, fantastic and awesome day! **


	6. An Announcement of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its character.

I do not think there are any elements I need to warn you about. I might be wrong. There is a bit more of Kaoru's past here but nothing explicit. Well then, enjoy reading this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**An Announcement of Fate**

* * *

Dinner was a private affair or as private as it could get. Kenshin had not expected it to be so since it was improper for an unwed woman of Tomoe's position to entertain guests without a chaperone. Society and propriety insist that no men and women unwed and unrelated stayed alone for long hours. However, when he first sensed a presence hidden in the shadows, he realised that Tomoe had already covered that aspect. They were only under the pretence that they were alone. Still Kenshin felt vaguely uncomfortable and realised why. It was a presence he was intimately familiar with.

He had not expected to see her here. He had known or guessed that she was a maid or a servant. Yet he had not expected to see her in Tomoe's home. It occurred to him that he should have trusted his instincts the night of the ball when he scented Kaoru on Tomoe. Even then, he was shocked to see her there, bowing before him and his men. His heart clenched at the mere thought of it. He did not like seeing her as a submissive. It did not suit her character at all.

The woman he had met by the river had a bright ki and was full of life. When she was angry, she looked like a bright flame, lit to destroy all who come across her. He had been intrigued by that flame just as much as he was attracted to the pain and sorrow he sensed deep within her.

Kenshin sifted uncomfortably and smiled winningly at his hostess when she looked at him curiously. His mind raced back to the utter terror he saw in Kaoru's eyes and he wondered why she looked so horrified. He was not going to expose their relationship since it would hurt both of them but she did not need to look like she was going to be beheaded at any second. She looked almost like someone would hurt her badly if they found out that Kenshin had been interested in knowing Kaoru seriously.

Would they? Would they hurt her?

He studied Tomoe and masked a frown that was threatening to show. The woman before looked soft and fragile. Kenshin was sure she would not hurt Kaoru at all. Tomoe was Lady Saya's daughter and from what he knows about her, Lady Saya was a warm hearted woman who even loved the child of her mistress. That thought made his pause before he drank the wine in his goblet.

Who was Lady Saya's stepdaughter?

"Is something wrong, my Lord?"

He looked up at Tomoe's soft voice and smiled. "Nothing at all. I was wondering if I am too fast for you. The ball was only last night and you must be exhausted but I am already putting myself in your way."

Tomoe smiled graciously, her eyes calm and gentle as she looked deeply into his. "I admit, your visit surprised me. I did not think you would remember me at all."

"It was your scent," Kenshin answered automatically and mentally cursed himself for a fool. He could not admit to Tomoe that he scented Kaoru on her. He cleared his throat and smiled embarrassedly when Tomoe looked expectantly at him. "Your scent...plum blossoms."

Chocolate coated eyes looked deeply in amethyst ones and seductively lured him in. "My scent...I see."

He highly doubted she did but he sensed a change in the air and his eyes involuntarily left Tomoe to seek Kaoru out in the shadows. When he saw her, he could have sworn she stiffened and the tension in the air automatically increased.

Tomoe noticed Kenshin's wondering gaze and followed his eyes. Her features did not change as they recognized who Kenshin was looking at but a discreet nod made Kaoru straighten up, bow and disappear. Tomoe saw Kenshin's startled eyes before they swung back to her.

"Now, we are alone," he finally said at the odd silence that greeted them.

Tomoe nodded. "Yes, we are. Did something catch your attention, my Lord?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Not at all."

Tomoe smiled. "The food, was it to your liking?"

He glanced once more at the deliciously prepared fish on his face and grinned wolfishly. "It is the best. My compliments to the cook. She has outdone herself."

His hostess smiled gently once more and Kenshin wondered if he could get her to show some other feelings, such as anger and passion. He frowned at that thought and forcefully made himself concentrate on Tomoe instead of Kaoru.

"I particularly enjoyed the appetizer. I have never tasted fruits prepared so...uniquely before. I would love to taste it again."

The dark haired woman nodded her head in agreement. "I believe it is an old and ancient recipe. Not many still have it anymore."

Interested, Kenshin leaned closer. "Do you often find out about the food your cook serves?"

Elegantly eyeing him, Tomoe shrugged. "I believe that behind every dish, there is a story waiting to be told. It is fascinating."

"Do you cook?"

"I am a fairly accomplished cook. I can handle the occasional dinner but I have not cooked for more than two."

He was on the verge of asking why only two and held his tongue. It was not the time or the place.

"It is a cool day and Dioni has been gracious enough to give us such a wonderful weather. I see you have a beautiful garden as well. Although unchaperoned, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Kenshin stood before Tomoe and offered his arm. Tomoe nodded and rose to accompany him.

"Do not worry about propriety, my Lord. There are always eyes watching."

"Does that not feel intruding?"

"Hardly. We all need to know what is going on under us."

Kenshin nodded at that and they walked away in companionable silence, their way lit by moonlight.

XXX

Kaoru did not know what to do. She had been ordered by Tomoe and Enishi to stay in the shadows and watch. She knew before that Tomoe had merely wanted to brag about the power she will soon be awarded with. She wanted Kaoru to see and feel helpless against her and Enishi and she nearly succeeded.

What Kaoru had been truly startled with was the appearance of Kenshin.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have realized that a new face meant the ruler's son who just returned home. She should have known. Instead, she had yelled at him and talked to him. If Tomoe ever finds out, she will be at the siblings' wrath for months.

Kaoru could not afford to have anyone disturb her well laid plans for now. Her mother was going to come home and Kaoru needed to find a way to get the land deeds from Enishi and bring her mother away. She could not do so if she brought attention to herself.

She had also been startled to see Aoshi. He had no reaction in meeting her but she saw eyes narrow the tiniest bit when terror sneaked into her own. He must have been wondering about that...

Speaking of the devil...

He stood outside, his back against the house but Kaoru knew he knew she was approaching. She simply stood behind him and then, beside him. They were quiet, neither willing to break the silence. Kaoru allowed herself to see what Aoshi was looking at. The night was young and the moon was high in the sky. Kaoru saw the stars lit like tiny candles in the dark, accompanying the moon. They sky was clear, the air was cool. She smiled.

"You are feeling better."

She simply nodded, unwilling to speak. His body was so warm beside her and he felt like a sturdy rock, hard and comforting. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to lean against him and rest her head on his shoulders. She felt so tired and drained after meeting Kenshin.

As though he sensed her thoughts, Aoshi shifted and slid and arm around Kaoru's shoulders. He tugged her closer to his side until she was cocooned his arms. Kaoru automatically tried to pull back but he was stronger and he held her against him. She forced herself to relax and looked up to read his expression but he kept his eyes forward. Touched by the awkward embrace, Kaoru leaned closer to the comforting warmth and closed her eyes. It felt safe, she thought longingly. It felt right.

"You do not have to force yourself to hold me, Aoshi-san."

"I am not forcing myself. You looked like you needed it."

"Thank you. Have you eaten?"

"No. I do not feel like eating anything made here."

Kaoru smiled at that and slipped a hand up to grab his shirt. She simply held on to him, needing more contact and for the first time, male contact did not disgust her.

"Tae is a fantastic cook and you'll regret not trying out her food."

"I'm sure she is good," he replied dryly and felt his heart lighten at the smile on her face. "Why did you look so scared just now? Was it because of me?"

Kaoru bit her lips and shook her head slowly. "I know you will not say a word. I trust you. There is another matter that concerned me, that is all. Please, I can't say anymore."

Aoshi was not happy about it but he nodded. "I understand. Do not worry. If it is too much for you to handle, you know you can send for me."

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

That was the scene Sano walked into. He had not been expecting it and he was shocked to see a woman wrapped in Aoshi's arms. As far as Sano knew, Aoshi had never indulged in sexual pleasures and he did not have a special someone in his life. If he did, he was very discreet.

Sano approached the couple, intent on finding out who she was when Aoshi sensed him. Instantly, the tall man took a step back from his woman and she too turned to look at him. Sano would have said something to tease Aoshi but stopped when he saw her face turn white at the sight of him. She wanted to pull back from Aoshi's arms but the taller man kept his arms locked around her. He leaned forward and whispered something into her ears and she calmed down. Although her face was still pale, she stopped trying to escape and when he was sure she was fine, Aoshi let her go.

Sano recognized her.

He remembered her as the woman who paled when she looked up and saw the three of them. Was it because of Aoshi? Who was she anyway?

She was quite a looker, her thought as he eyed her curiously. Large blue eyes watched him wearily and when she smiled softly, Sano felt his heart melt. Despite the lingering fear, the smile made her look really beautiful. Sano had never seen such scared innocence in anyone. He sensed that within her. She felt like a woman who was innocent and yet she seemed like someone who had seen her share of darkness. Whatever it was, Sano felt a companionable pull towards her and he smiled jovially.

"So you are the woman who caught this ice-block's eyes. I was wondering who would he lose his heart to if he had any, that is," Sano said with a grin. The young blue eyed woman looked uncomfortable but her eyes narrowed when Sano insulted Aoshi.

"Aoshi-san is not an ice block and he has a very warm heart, thank you very much. I am not his woman."

Had spine, Sano mused. Not a submissive. That's odd, her fear made her a submissive, right?

"Well, he always seems so cold, cool and calm. As I said, ice block."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak to Aoshi-san like that!"

Aoshi placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder to rein her in. He had been irritated to see Sano but the brunette goading brought colour to Kaoru's pale face and for that he was grateful. He did not like to see her so pale.

"She is not my woman, Sagara. Drop it."

Sano simply shrugged. "Have you eaten? I'm starving and everyone seems preoccupied by Kenshin and his woman."

Aoshi shook his head.

Kaoru sighed and slipped on her mask as a maid and smiled at both the men. "Well, Aoshi-san, Sagara-san, why don't I serve you dinner? If you would follow me?"

"Alright! Food! Finally!" Sano yelled as he walked beside her. Even as they walked, Sano realised Aoshi cleverly took his place between Sano and Kaoru as they made their way to another room. Sano snickered. Looks like Aoshi is possessive.

As Kaoru seated them and served them, Sano could not help but realise the extra care she took with Aoshi's plate. She served him carefully and always checked with him before she served him anything. There was a certain camaraderie between that was impossible to miss.

"So....you never told me your name," Sano said as between mouthfuls. Kaoru simply raised an eyebrow and the commanding look made Sano chock as he forced the food down his throat. Goodness, the woman was something. For a moment, he thought of her as a damsel in distress, then she looked like an avenging angel. Now, she looked like the woman of the house, confident and commanding.

" I do not believe it is necessary for me to tell you my name. Is it important?"

"Well, I need to call you something, don't I?"

Kaoru smirked. "Would Aoshi-san tell you my name?"

Sano looked at Aoshi and the stoic man did not even send any sort of signal.

"Doubt it. The man seems possessive of you as it is."

Kaoru frowned at that. "Aoshi-san is merely looking out for me."

Denial, Sano thought and snickered inwardly. Looks like Aoshi is facing a one-sided romance.

"Well, your name?"

"I do not feel like telling you."

"I can find out...," he warned but Kaoru simply laughed.

"I wish you all the luck." No one spoke her name in the house unless she was summoned for.

"I'm Sanosuke, son of Sagara. My friends call me Sano. You?"

"I work here and I do not feel like disclosing my name. Anything else?"

"Cheeky woman. Alright, if you are playing it that way, I can play this game too. How long have you been working here, jou-chan?"

"Jou-chan?" Kaoru cried out as she glared at Sano. The familiarity of the call did not suit them as they just met.

"Yes. Jou-chan. You refuse to give me your name so I have the privilege of calling you whatever I want."

" I refuse to be called Jou-chan!"

"Too bad. I've decided to call you Jou-chan, jou-chan," Sano replied as he winked at her. Kaoru felt like hitting him and then, she laughed.

He felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks. The woman had a beautiful laugh. Sano watched as her cheeks flushed and her eyes danced with mirth. She looked so beautiful that his heart ached. She was meant to be the mistress not the maid.

Aoshi remained silent. He watched the banter between Kaoru and Sano and wished Kaoru had been born into the Sagara household at least. He might not have met her as his master's student but she would have been spared the pain she had faced for years.

Sano insisted that Kaoru joined them for the meal. She protested and he insisted. When Aoshi finally urged her as well, Kaoru relented and joined the two men. She knew she should not have eaten with them but she was so tired and hungry that she could not resist well. So they ate and they laughed and they talked.

Kaoru liked Sano. He was truly a lovable man. He was fun and playful. She had not felt so alive in a long time. She was happy that she managed to meet him at least once but she knew, unlike Aoshi, he would not remain. Sano looked like he was from a good family and when finds out who she is, he would avoid her.

That thought saddened her but she knew it was only a matter of time and relished in the moment.

Dinner passed by quickly and Sano got up to excuse himself.

"I better check if Kenshin is ready to leave. Meet us in front, Aoshi."

Aoshi simply nodded and watched Sano leave. Kaoru waved at the brunette and got up to clear the plates.

That was the scene Kenshin walked into.

He had been hoping to catch Kaoru alone the whole night but he could not leave Tomoe alone even once. He wanted to talk to Kaoru but the chance did not present itself until the night had drawn to a close. He had excused himself from Tomoe under the pretence of using the facilities and hunted for her. When he sensed her in the room, he felt a touch nervous and felt utterly foolish for feeling as such.

Then, he sensed Aoshi and he frowned. There were only the two of them in the room and Kenshin did not like the implications. He strode into the room and stopped.

Kaoru was clearing the table and Aoshi sat with his back against the door. Kenshin was not sure what Aoshi could have probably said but Kaoru's wide smile and twinkling eyes made his heart twist and he felt irritatingly jealous of his right hand man. Before he could say a word, Aoshi stood up and turned. He nodded at Kenshin. Kaoru's eyes turned to meet his and she bowed.

"My Lord," she greeted appropriately for a maid. Kenshin felt like ordering her to stand up straight but he did not want Aoshi to realise his infatuation with Kaoru. So he simply nodded.

"Where is Sano?"

"He went to search for you."

"Very well. Let us leave."

Aoshi nodded. Kenshin turned to walk away but his eyes caught a movement he never expected. Aoshi had reached up and squeezed Kaoru's hand briefly before following his master.

Yes, he did not like the implications at all.

XXX

He had been watching her.

Tomoe felt anger and jealousy spread viciously within her.

Kenshin had been watching Kaoru. He had been watching her since he was introduced to her people when he first arrived. He had been watching out for her, discreetly of course. She had noticed it. She would be a fool not to notice it. He had seemed tense and edgy and she knew who placed him in such a mood.

Yet she did not know why.

How could Kaoru meet Kenshin?

There is no way a woman of Kaoru's position would cross paths with a man of Kenshin's status. Tomoe knew that very well.

Would it matter?

She wondered about that as she lay naked on her bed, her gown flung to the ground. Would it really matter? She will be married to Kenshin soon and as a ruler's wife, she would live with him in his manor. Enishi would have total control of Kaoru and Tomoe was sure he would take very good care of her.

She frowned at that. Enishi has been showing signs of interest in Kaoru. That was unacceptable. He was on his way of making the same mistake as their father made. A mistake that Tomoe was certain would get him killed. She could not see why men desired Kaoru. Oh, there were men who desired her. She had met them all her live. Yet the men she wanted always seem to want her.

What was so great about her?

Tomoe trailed a hand from her lips to her breast. She fingered her nipple gently and felt the heaviness of her breast. She knew she was beautiful. She knew she was desirable. She had ensured that hard work and constant abuse kept Kaoru's natural beauty from showing. She was sure that woman's daughter was just passable in looks. Why were men so attracted to her?

It did not matter. Soon, she will be Kenshin's bride and she knew what she wanted to do as Kenshin's bride. She smirked.

There was a certain prisoner in the town jail who has been alive for far too long. She was sure a wife's request would ensure the prisoner's death.

After all, she needed ways to break Kaoru and what better way was there than taking away her only reason for living.

XXX

The journey back was quiet. The silence was unnerving. Sano had no idea what happened but whatever it was it made Kenshin extremely mad.

The redhead was fuming silently as he sat stonily opposite Sano and Aoshi. Aoshi had not said a word and did not voluntarily ask Kenshin either. He simply sat quietly, his eyes calmly watching the redhead while his mind whirled around Kaoru.

She was dressed shabbily tonight. He did not like that. He noticed that compared to other servants, Kaoru's dressing was beyond compare. It was horrible. He did not know how she could wear that faded gown but he felt more irritated that she would allow Tomoe and Enishi to dictate her life. If only her mother was free, Kaoru would turn her back on those evil siblings at once.

Kenshin knew instinctively that Aoshi's mind was not there. He was thinking of something else. Or rather someone else.

Was he thinking of Kaoru?

He frowned at that notion and tried not to let it get to him. He failed. He did not understand why the mere thought of Kaoru with someone other than him irritated him. This was Aoshi. Aoshi does not have a special woman in his life. Kenshin would have realised it. He would have at least scented Kaoru on Aoshi but he felt nothing. Except tonight.

Sitting so close to Aoshi in a closed spaced, Kenshin could clearly scent Kaoru on his man. He could smell that sharp scent of jasmine on him. Of course he would have the scent of jasmine. Kaoru had been serving him food, Kenshin rationalised despite the disbelief in his heart.

He felt like she had betrayed him.

She had told him that he would not want her if he knew about her. She had told him that he should not come around and meet her because it was improper. But was it proper for Aoshi to do it? She had been laughing with Aoshi, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Kenshin felt the anger in him rise to various levels as he steamed in his seat.

As Sano thought, the ride home was way too silent.

When they reached the manor, Syousuke, Aya and Megumi were waiting for their return. Kenshin simply entered his home, nodded at his family and turned to walk to his room when Aya called him.

"Well, Kenshin, aren't you going to tell us how it went?"

Kenshin stopped and sighed. He turned and gave his mother a light nod and a tired smile.

"Maybe tomorrow. I am tired and I want to rest."

"But Kenshin..."

"Tomorrow, mother. Please. Goodnight."

Aya watched helplessly as her son stalked upstairs and locked his room door.

"Well!" she growled. She turned her eyes to the two men who accompanied her boy.

"Something happened?" Syousuke intervened, hoping to rescue both Sano and Aoshi from his wife's wrath.

Aoshi remained silent and Sano cursed inwardly. He saw Megumi looking expectantly at him and sighed. Oh, the things he does for love and friendship.

"I'm not sure. Dinner seemed to go on well and he took a long walk with Lady Tomoe. They seemed to hitting off pretty well. I'm not sure what happened to anger him," Sano answered truthfully as he kept his eyes on Syousuke.

"He was happy with Lady Tomoe?" Aya asked to confirm Sano's view.

Sano nodded. "He was, by any means, pleased."

Content, Aya sat back beside Syousuke. "That is good. He is pleased with her."

Syousuke smiled at his wife and turned to look at both his men. His smile died when he saw Aoshi cool countenance. "Is there something wrong, Shinomori?"

Aoshi shook his head. "Nothing, my Lord."

The look in Syousuke's eyes clearly conveyed he did not belief Aoshi but he said nothing. As long as the matter concerned Aoshi's private life, he would not interfere.

"Well, I'm sure you are both tired. You may retire."

Aoshi and Sano both nodded. When her parents rose, Megumi followed them up. She nodded at Sano. The brunette smiled back. Yet he did not indicate that he wanted to meet her so they simply parted ways.

"Going back home, Aoshi?"

Aoshi nodded, turned and left without a word. Sano resisted the urge of sticking out his tongue. "Unsociable ice block!"

He needed to talk to Kenshin and he was not sure if now was the right time. But Kenshin would want to know about that woman he had been seeing at the river. Kaoru. Sano needed to warn him before things got too sticky between them.

He did not like being the bearer of bad news but somebody had to do it. He was just sorry that he had been elected for the job.

He knocked on Kenshin's door twice and entered without a warning. Kenshin was laying down on his bed, his head resting on his arms and his eyes watching the ceiling.

"I do not want to talk to anyone right now, Sano," he warned as he kept on thinking of Kaoru and Tomoe.

"Yeah, well too bad. You have to talk to me. It's about Kaoru."

That name was enough to make Kenshin sit up on his bed. "You told me this evening you had some news about her."

"Yes, I do. Still want me to go?"

"Can it and start talking. What did you find out?"

"A lot and not good stuff, Kenshin," Sano warned as he sat before his friend. Kenshin frowned and his eyes darkened.

"She is not the type of woman to be hated, Sano. I know her. I did not sense that kind of darkness within her."

"She might have some kind of darkness within her, Kenshin. You will never know for sure."

"It does not matter. Tell me what you know."

An image of Kaoru sprung in his head and Kenshin savoured it as he listened to Sano.

"Kaoru is apparently the daughter of a woman named Hana daughter of Yoshiro. I do not know who her father is. Guess what? Hana is Lord Yukishiro's mistress."

Stunned, Kenshin stared at his friend. "Lord Yukishiro? Tomoe?"

"Yeah. She was also the lady who murdered Lord Yukishiro. No one knows why. Everyone I talked to said she was a raving lunatic. Kept calling him a betraying bastard. Well, I'd say she deserved it. Lady Saya was a well loved woman and Hana stole her husband from her. She is in prison now and apparently, Kaoru visits her every week without fail. Oh yeah, the Yukishiros have been pretty generous to Kaoru because they let her stay with them."

"As a maid..." Kenshin murmured.

"What? Did you see her just now?"

Kenshin nodded numbly. "Yeah, I saw her. So that was what she meant. She is a murderess' daughter. That makes sense. I still cannot believe that they let her stay with them."

"Makes Tomoe quite a saint, I tell you. If someone killed my pa, I would never allow any generation of theirs anywhere around me. Murder? That's huge stuff. She must have found him with another woman or something."

Kenshin shook his head. "We should not speculate. Anything else?"

"Yes, Lady Saya took Kaoru in and gave her a roof over her head. Makes Lady Saya a saint too. That's the other woman's child. She must have quite a warm heart to take Kaoru in."

"Like mother like daughter."

"In more ways than one. Look, this Kaoru is obviously not suitable for you. Not only is she a murderess' daughter, her mother murdered Tomoe's father. Your mother will kill you if you pursue her."

"Sano, thank you. I need to think about this."

Sano shifted uncomfortably. "You want to ask Aoshi to look into her a bit deeper?"

Kenshin glared at Sano and made his friend shift backwards. "Why would I do something like that?"

Confused, Sano scratched his head. "Well, he is a better spy..."

"Why would I ask him when he could probably fall for her?"

Sano laughed when he heard that. "Fall for her? What in the world are you thinking? No way, Kenshin. Aoshi would not fall for her. That's impossible!"

This time, it was Kenshin's turn to be confused. "Why is it so impossible?"

"Because he is in love with someone else. There's a woman who works in the Yukishiro household. I saw them hugging outside in secret. Timid little thing, that's what I thought but she had some spine too. I really liked her. Anyways, he is totally into her. You could see it from his face. He really likes this woman."

Whatever pressure Kenshin felt inside of him eased when he heard that. "Really? What's her name?"

Sano shrugged. "No idea. I call her Jou-chan and she almost bit my head off but she is really nice. He has some pretty good taste."

"Make sure he does not hear that, Sano."

"Yeah. Yeah. I will. Anyways, catch you later. Bye."

"Bye, Sano and thanks for the info."

"You're welcome."

When Sano disappeared, Kenshin grinned as he lay back on his bed. So Aoshi was not related to Kaoru. That was great news. Now he had to find out why Kaoru's mother killed Lord Yukishiro. Whatever the reason, Kenshin hoped he will not regret finding out about her.

Even as he fell asleep, he did not bother to ponder why Tomoe was the least important person in his head.

XXX

"You better not be avoiding me, young man," a warning voice called out as Kenshin made his way down.

He sighed and smiled as he turned to face his mother, who was sitting serenely by the window, stitching as she watched her flowers in full bloom. He walked over to her and kissed her head affectionately.

"I'm not avoiding you, mother. Why would I do that?"

Aya merely raised a knowing eyebrow and looked pointedly at him. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Must you rush me?"

She shrugged and placed her material down. "Yes. The girl's not getting any younger and neither are you. In fact, after your visit to her last night, no man will daringly approach her for she is considered to be spoken for. I want to know what you think about her."

Kenshin sat opposite his mother and smiled thinly. "You do know you are rushing me. I barely know her. What I do know of her is pleasing enough but the woman herself, she's a mystery to me."

Aya placed a hand on her son's. "If a woman is not a mystery, men will never hunt for her. A little mystery will spice up your marriage life, Kenshin. Your father and I never knew each other before we got married. We were married because our parents wanted us to. We are giving you a chance to see her first. I like her. You are not getting any younger. Would you not consider her?"

Kaoru's image came unbidden in his mind and he forced back the curse that nearly slipped through his lips. His mother would never approve of her. He knew that just as he knew it was time to give her up.

"When do you want me to announce our engagement?"

Aya screamed and hugged Kenshin tightly, dropping her sewing materials to the ground. The maids rushed in when they heard her scream and then discreetly left with smiles on their faces. Megumi, who was getting ready to meet Sano, ran into the room.

"What? What happened? Why did mother scream?"

Kenshin and Aya turned to look at Megumi and then at themselves and both dissolved into laughter. Megumi frowned and shook her head. She wondered if she should just leave them alone when Aya turned to her.

"Kenshin has agreed to marry Tomoe!"

"What!" Megumi yelled her eyes wide and worried. She met Kenshin's eyes and whatever she saw there silenced her. He simply shook his head and she nodded. "Congratulations," she whispered uncertainly. Something was wrong. Why couldn't her mother sense it?

"Well, I'm going to share this news with your father. We have to rush things along. I checked with the temple priest. Apparently, the best date for your official engagement is at the end of this week! I can't believe it! Finally, Saya's and my wish for the two of you to marry will come true!" Aya cried out as she left to search for her husband.

Megumi watched Kenshin and approached her brother as he leaned his head down.

"What are you doing? You do not know Lady Tomoe? You do not love her. How could you agree to marry her so soon? Can't you ask mother to give you more time?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Our mother is a smart woman. She planned it so well that besides me, no one can marry Tomoe. When that is the case, I might as well humour her and marry Tomoe. Besides, she seemed like a nice woman. I am sure you will like her."

"Is it as important as you liking her?"

"Megumi..."

Megumi held Kenshin's face between her hands and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, my brother, but if you are marrying due to obligations, will you be happy? What about love?"

"What about it? If I fall in love, mother will never approve of the woman. She has set her sights on Tomoe and there is nothing I can do about it. I led my whole life outside this house and as much as mother would like to act as though nothing has changed, I am not the same man that left this home. I am different. I do not want us to be mad at each other. She is my mother. I will do as she asks."

"She will not be leading the life with Tomoe. You will be the one!"

"It does not really matter. The woman I am interested in is not interested in marrying me. She is too unsuitable. It is best of I marry the woman mother chooses."

"Kenshin!"

"Please, Megumi," Kenshin begged as he kissed Megumi's hands. "Please leave it alone."

Unhappy, Megumi nodded and fled. She could not stand being in the same room as her brother.

She wished that the woman who rejected her brother will weep and die for hurting him.

XXX

He did not know what he was doing. He had never done this before.

He looked around the morning market until he found the stall he wanted. Beautiful materials hung about, displaying each of their special qualities.

Aoshi looked around, wondering if the old man who worked there was around.

"May I help you?"

He turned and his eyes met green orbs of a woman who was half his height. She had long braided hair and twinkling eyes. Instantly, an image came to mind, of a young girl with twinkling blue eyes. Aoshi frowned mentally. He was getting distracted and that was very unusual of him.

"I'm looking for Okina."

"He's not in right now. He went out for awhile. Probably to hit on a few girls. You need something, handsome?"

He almost chocked. Almost.

He stared at the woman and she stared right back, a cheeky grin on her lips.

"I'm Misao."

He nodded.

"And you are...?"

"A customer."

She raised an eyebrow to his curt reply. "Cute."

"So...cutie pie, something I can help you with?"

This time Aoshi glared at her. He did not appreciate being called cutie pie. He frowned but the woman took no heed, babbling about the types of materials they had.

"Aoshi."

"Huh?" Misao said as she turned to meet his eyes once more.

"It's Aoshi."

"Sweet. Now that we have a name, our transaction will go smoother. What are you looking for?"

"Two gowns of the simplest material. Green and Yellow. Those two will do. I need you sew them and send them to the Yukishiro household."

That perked Misao up. She turned and studied the man. "Who to?"

"A woman named Kaoru."

Her smile widened at that. "You know her?"

"Somewhat."

"Enough to buy her gowns?"

"She needs them."

"Very well. I'll make them personally."

"Her size..."

"I know them by heart," Misao said with a huge smile. "I'm just glad someone is giving them to her. I can't, you see. If they know about us, they will forbid me to go there again."

Aoshi looked at the woman before him curiously. "You're her friend."

Misao nodded and smiled.

"Yup!"

"Take care of her," he said and he left after leaving a cloth full of money inside.

Misao watched him leave and sighed. He was such a handsome looking young man. She really needed to ask Okina about him. Too bad he's already taken. She would have loved to get to know him closely. Man like that don't stay single for long.

XXX

**It was her very first time in such a large house. She had never seen a house so big and beautiful before. She had two new siblings too. There was a pretty doll like girl. She was Tomoe. There was pretty boy too. Her new daddy called him Enishi. She could not pronounce his name yet so she called him Eni-chan.**

**There were so many people in the house but they were really really quite. She could see them moving about but no one else said anything. Mummy said that was usually like that in big house. Her new daddy was rich so he could afford to pay the men to work for him. **

**She wanted to be like him too. She wanted to have a big house, lots of servants and lots of money. She liked it here.**

**But she missed home. She missed her own daddy. Eni-chan and Tomoe's daddy was a nice man but she missed her own daddy.**

**She whimpered as she rocked herself to stop crying. Mummy would be sad if she saw her crying. But she missed her daddy and she missed Ao-niisama. **

**A tall figure loomed over her and she looked up, teas drying on her cheeks. **

"**Why are you crying?"**

"**I miss daddy."**

**The smirk was something an innocent child would not know. "But I'm right here."**

**She frowned and shook her head, tears falling once more. "Not you. I miss daddy."**

**He reached forward to grab hold of her small head and pull her up. His voice was cold as he whispered into her ear.**

"**I told you. I'm right here."**

She woke with a start and took deep breaths to calm her trembling body. Her face was as pale as a ghost and she was sweating profusely.

Kaoru continued to lay on the bed, her arching body finding no rest as the nightmare had taken her over. She did not want to think about it but he haunted her, day and night, he haunted her. Even now when he is dead, he kept haunting her. Would it never end?

She dressed once she was convinced her feet could hold her up and she set about to doing her chores. There were more to do today but Kaoru was glad that neither Yukishiros had deemed her suitable for their entertainment of the day. Kaoru was glad as she did not want to be in the same position she was with Enishi a few days back.

He was his father's son.

That disgusting thought made her stomach queasy and she fought the need to throw up.

The women were already up and about, dusting, cleaning and washing. Tae summoned Kaoru into the kitchen where she washed the dishes and scrubbed the floor. The rest of the staff left her to it so that she would not need to do any other heavy duties.

It was midday, the same time she usually goes to take water. This time, she had some clothes to carry. She needed to wash them at the river and as usual, her delightful caretakers had taken the opportunity to slide some food in the basket. She was glad she had them although most of the time they had to act as though they did not care about her.

Kaoru scrubbed the clothes and washed them by the river, humming as she did her task. She forced her mind away from the redhead that appeared at the manor the night before. She did not want to think about him. She did not want to acknowledge that he will not be coming around to see her anymore. It usually happened anyway. She just did not understand why it bothered her so much when he was concerned. Men always left. She knew that.

The weather was kind that afternoon. There was a gentle breeze blowing her way and the sun seemed to be a little shy as it hid behind the clouds. Kaoru felt utterly reluctant to leave her spot and she delayed her task as long as she dared to.

He watched her silently from the shadows. He watched her washing the clothes, humming as though nothing was wrong.

Last night, he could not concentrate on Tomoe much as his mind kept on circling back to Kaoru. He knew she was stationed to be around in case he or Tomoe needed something and somehow that thought made him angry. He had assumed she was the maid. He did not know she was the daughter of the murderess, the daughter of a woman who was willing to steal another woman's man. Is that why he was attracted to her? Was this her tactic of getting him interested?

She did not seem aware of him. In fact, if anything, she avoided him. She kept telling him to avoid her. Was it all her plan to seduce him?

His eyes roamed her shabbily dressed body. Did she plan on seducing him dressed like that? Could she not afford any better gowns? Why was she dressed even worse than the other women folk at the manor?

He approached her silently once she finished with the clothes. She wrung the dry and then flapped them so that there will not be many creases. Kaoru folded them lightly and placed them in the basket. She splashed some water on her hands and face to cool her body down before she rose and stretched. Smiling, she turned and almost screamed.

Kenshin stood behind her, his eyes dark and dangerous. Kaoru's heart raced as she took an involuntary step back and then she bowed. She could feel her heart galloping like a wild horse and she hoped he would not hear it.

"My Lord."

He hated it. He hated the sound of his title coming from her lips. He knew she would not call him Kenshin anymore and he hated it. What was he doing here? He thought as he studied her bowed body. What was he doing here with her even though he knew about her? What did he want?

"You are here alone again."

She did not know what he wanted and she knew she had to get away. If Tomoe ever found out about what was going on, she could and would devise a plan to mentally torture Kaoru. With her mother's release so close, Kaoru wanted no trouble with the Yukishiro siblings.

"Yes, my lord. I am. If there is nothing, may I take my leave?"

He leaned against the tree trunk and watched her.

"No," he answered simply.

Kaoru looked up, gaping at his answer. What did he want? What did he want with her?

"I'm sorry but my master will be waiting for me back at the Yukishiro manor. I need to leave. If you would excuse me..."

"You never told me you were Lady Tomoe and Lord Enishi's stepsister," Kenshin said as he tilted his head and watched her. He knew he should let her go. He knew he needed to let her go but he could not do so. As he watched her, he knew why. His attraction to this woman had gone beyond the limit. He liked her. He did not know if it was love but he liked her. He liked her very much and the news of her mother's deed did not waver his feelings.

"I do not see how that is relevant, my lord. However I did mention you would start inquiring about me. I was right. Unfortunately, I do not understand how my relationship with Lady Tomoe and Lord Enishi would mean anything to you," Kaoru replied, her back straight as she looked deep into his eyes.

He was mesmerized by those sapphire orbs. They could hold a man captive, he thought as he kept his eyes steadily on hers. "It doesn't really matter what they mean. I was surprised to see you there yesterday. The fates brought us together."

Her eyes widen and fear seeped into them. If he went on sprouting this type of nonsense, people would misunderstand.

"My lord, you are bound by fate and honour to Lady Tomoe. Please stop uttering things that would make people misunderstand out situation!"

"Really," Kenshin drawled lazily as he stepped towards her. Kaoru felt her heart racing once more and only duty kept her feet where they were instead of fleeing far away as he approached. Even then, when he did not stop, she started taking a few steps back. Kenshin growled and pulled her towards him, his strength making her fall against his body, her head resting just nicely on his shoulder. Stunned, she tried to pull back but he refused to allow her. "Really now...what is there to misunderstand? I told you before I was interested in knowing you. You denied me."

She struggled against his hold. "My lord, please, please, let go before someone sees us. Please, let go!"

Her scent was intoxicating and beneath the flimsy faded robes, he could feel the body he rescued only days ago. Desire surged through him, hot and potent, a feeling he could not feel with Tomoe. He wanted this woman. He wanted her. He always got what he wanted.

"Be mine. I will protect you," he whispered into her ear, his voice low and husky. Kaoru's body stilled against him and he wondered what she would say to his offer.

"I am not a whore."

This time, it was Kenshin who stilled. He slowly drew back only to see her eyes staring at him furiously, blue eyes so mad they had turned almost black and her hands were curled into fists.

"Just because my mother was a mistress, I am not going to subject myself to the humiliation of being one as well."

Her tone was cold and detached. Kenshin did not like hearing it. But he was about to let her go. There was something in him that fought for the need to have her close.

"Will you not give us a chance?"

"What you are asking for is a whore. I will not be your whore. You might be the future ruler. If I have to leave, I will."

He merely raised his eyebrow over that statement. "Without your mother? As the future ruler, I can forestall her release. I did some research. She is going to be released soon, am I right?"

Her face paled and she pushed away from him, arms hugging her body tightly. "You will not do that! You can't! She earned her release!"

He would not. Kenshin knew that but a part of him wanted to torture her with that thought. A part of him wanted her to always remember he had that power. Anything, he will do anything to keep her here. If she left, he could not seek her out. He knew it was unfair and childish of him but he did not know what was wrong with him. He simply could not understand his desire for the woman before him.

"I will do whatever I want to do. It is within my right."

"I told you, justice is just another word to be laughed at," she replied weakly, refusing to back down against his obvious threat.

Kenshin shrugged. He watched her closely, the desire to claim her increasing with each passing moment.

"Why do you wear that shabby old dress? Don't you have proper clothes?"

Kaoru wondered about the change in his question but she kept her distance and watched him warily. "I do not believe my choice of wardrobe is any of your business, ruler or not."

"You are a stubborn woman."

"I've heard that quite often. I need to leave. I'm expected back."

He nodded but did not move, his eyes on her as she kept hers on him while retrieved the laundry. Kaoru was about to bow and leave when he grabbed her arm once more and turned her to meet him. Before she could protest, before she could do anything, his lips were on hers.

Kaoru was stunned and she stilled against Kenshin's kiss. Once her brain processed what was happening, her hands automatically reached up to push him away. Kenshin frowned and grabbed her hands, effectively restraining their movements with one hand. His other hand grabbed her head, not roughly but not too gently either, and pressed his lips insistently over hers. He tasted her lips over and over again, his tongue reaching out to trace and taste her.

Kenshin's mind raced over what he was doing. It was wrong. He should not be doing this but he had been thinking about it since he met her and now that he finally had her in his arms, he was not about to leave her. He could not just leave her.

He wanted her to open up. He needed her to open up. When he felt her legs trying to get a leverage to maim him, he simply diffused her moves and tugged on her hair as retaliation. Kaoru gasped and he took the opportunity to slid his lips and taste her. Then, his mind went blank. He had tasted women before but none had that combination that made Kaoru up. He could taste her, feel her body and scent her as he dived into her mouth to claim more. His body burned instantly with need as she filled each of his senses.

Kaoru did not know what was wrong with her. She remembered fighting him one moment. She remembered protesting against the kiss. She remembered thinking his lips was so soft and warm and comforting even when his hold on her head was not. Yet when his lips slipped into her mouth, all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind and she could only feel. It was different, different from Heishin, different from Enishi. She did not want this kiss to end. She wanted it to go on. She wanted Kenshin to let go of her hands so that she could touch him as he was touching her. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and get a better grip on the kiss.

Then, it hit her. He was taking. Taking without her permission. Taking without her consent. How was he different from Heishin or Enishi? He was already restraining her movements. Would he stop or would he go further with her? Fear pounded inside of her and she struggled to escape once more. She pushed her face to the side, breaking the kiss.

For awhile, they said nothing. For a while, only their heavy breathing could be heard.

"Please, let go," she whispered, her voice soft and frightened.

Kenshin felt his heart break when he heard her voice and he nodded. He pulled back and let go of her hands.

"Kaoru, I'm...I'm sorry. I did not know.."

She looked at him, her eyes shining with betrayal. "No, you knew. Please, my lord. Leave."

He did not say a word. He turned and left.

Kaoru sank on the ground and buried her face in her hands but she did not cry.

She did not cry.

XXX

"Did you hear?"

"I really can't believe it?"

"He's choosing her?"

"But it's so soon! They barely know each other!"

"You know how men fawn over her."

"She is pretty."

"Not inside."

"SHUSH!!!!!!!!!"

"It's the truth! Look at Kaoru!"

"Don't simply say her name!"

"You'll get us all into trouble!"

"I just can't believe he would choose her!???"

Kaoru entered the room and heard the ruckus, her eyes curiously watching the women.

"I'm done with the laundry," she said quietly, smiling slightly to them. They nodded and looked uneasily at each other, wondering if they should tell Kaoru the news but at the same time, they were afraid to. They were after all not allowed to talk to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Tae approached her and shook her head. She placed a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Nothing, my dear. It's just we heard quite an announcement this morning after you left."

"What is it?" Kaoru asked as she looked into Tae's eyes.

"I think it is the best news so far. You are finally going to be free of at least one of the Yukishiros!"

"What do you mean? I don't understand," kaoru asked, too afraid to accept such a wonderful possibility.

"Lord Himura has decided to marry Lady Tomoe and the announcement ceremony is set to be at the end of this week!"

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done and a lot more to go! Thank you all so much for your reviews. It really gets me going to write this story down. I am truly enjoying myself and I hope you are enjoying yourselves too when you read this. Thank you once more for all your reviews. You guys really make me happy.**

**I hope you have a fantastic day ahead! Happy reading. **


	7. The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

Warning: There is a near rape scene at the end of this chapter. I tried not to make it too graphic and all I can say is...nothing much happened...I guess....

**Chapter 6**

************

**The Fall**

************

Sanosuke stood rigidly before Syousuke wondering if the older man had ever looked more forbidding than he did at that moment. He had always held a deep respect for the older man due to his forbidding presence but at the moment, he did not really appreciate that presence. He wondered absently what the old man wanted.

Did he want Sano to convince Kenshin to marry Tomoe?

Did he want Sano to make sure Kenshin married Tomoe?

Did he want Sano to leave Megumi?

Did he know about Sano and Megumi?

The last thought made him gulp and he looked resolutely at Syousuke. There were many things Sano would willingly give up but not Megumi. He had never found anyone who could match him so perfectly as her.

Except Jou-chan…

The thought came so unbidden that Sano blinked a few times. Now where did that come from? He liked what he saw of the little missy that was for sure. But the feelings he had for her were…platonic, Sano decided. There was something fragile about her that drew a yearning from deep within him to protect her.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on Syousuke, only to catch the older man watching him guardedly.

"Something wrong, Sano?"

"No, my Lord."

"Still as formal as ever, Sano. You are like your father in that way. He still insists on calling me 'my Lord' although we have known each other for years and have fought for this land side by side. But you call Kenshin by his given name, don't you?"

Wondering where this was leading, Sano nodded. "I understand that when he becomes the ruler, things will be different, my Lord. I am willing to change my familiarity with him once he takes over the throne."

It would hurt, Sano knew but he was also aware that his best friend was not a common man. He was the future ruler and needed to be addressed and respected as one.

Syousuke shrugged as though the whole thing did not matter but inside, he was pleased. He could see the loyalty in Sano's eyes and he also saw the bright gleam in the brunette that he witnessed in his father. Souzo, Sano's father was a great man and Syousuke was looking forward to deepening their bonds through marriage.

"A very important matter has come to my attention, Sano. I am displeased that you hid this matter from me," Syousuke said as he leaned back on his chair and looked at Sano.

Eyes widening, Sano racked his memories to find out what bothered his ruler but nothing came to his mind.

"I'm sorry, Lord Syousuke. I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps, if you are willing to refresh my memory?"

Inside, he smirked and laughed at the boy's discomfort. Outside, he kept a stern face.

"Why did you not tell me that my daughter has already found herself a young man? I thought you would know these matters as you have inside information, Sano! I saw her strolling with him and I was shocked!"

The news was a shock to Sano as well!

Megumi and a young man? He was sure Megumi was not cheating on him. He knew Megumi better than that. If Megumi cheated on him, there would be signs. There would be…something! No, Megumi did not cheat in him. Whoever she was strolling with was simply accompanying her.

"My Lord, Lady Megumi is not seeing the man you think she is seeing. I am sure that the man you saw with her was simply accompanying her."

"And you would know this because…?"

Sano wondered if there was an axe nearby that he needed to be worried about and he swallowed inaudibly.

"Because Lady Megumi and I are in love. We were planning to come to you with this matter once Kenshin was settled down and I have gained a steady job."

He waited for the blow. He waited for the shout and when nothing happened, he looked at his ruler. Syousuke was laughing silently as he watched the young man before him and pride shone in his eyes.

"My Lord?"

"You are quite a piece of work, Sano! Lady Megumi? Hah! If Meg hears that she will skin you alive. Are you serious about my girl, Sano?"

Sano nodded rigidly, unable to believe that he had gained Syousuke's acceptance.

"There is still a matter of your employment, Sano."

"You should say it as it is, Lord Syousuke. Unemployment is more like it," Sano muttered embarrassed.

"You have just returned. A man of your skill is difficult to find, Sano. However, there is a matter of your discipline. You are quite an uncontrollable man. From what I've heard, you infamous for starting fights."

Sano said nothing. His palm was damp with sweat and his knees were shaking but he stood still and ignored them all. He wanted to know what Syousuke had for him and he wanted to get the meeting over with.

"I want you to work with me."

Sano blinked.

"Wha…?"

Syousuke smirked. "I want you to work for me."

Sano checked his temper and looked at Syousuke levelly.

"If this is about taking care of Megumi…?"

His ruler shook his head as he stood and walked in front of Sano.

"This has nothing to do with Megumi. Sano, you have a skill that only very few possess. I would be a fool to let you go and waste your talents elsewhere. I want you to work for me. In the 3rd division army."

"3rd division?" Sano asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

The 3rd division army was a special task force that only contains soldiers who have special powers. They were in charge of questionable circumstances around the land.

"Yes. As the captain."

"Captain!? But the rank of a captain is too high. I do not want to hold a position I have not earned!"

Syousuke's level of respect for Sano increased and he smiled. "Are you saying I am a man who favours my people? I choose only those I like?"

"No, my Lord…I just do not want this to be because of Lady Megumi."

"Meg has no place in this. I have always planned to have you here, beside Kenshin. He trusts you and the 3rd division was his idea in the first place."

"Aoshi?"

"He is not part of the 3rd division. He is a captain of his own division. They are a special batch."

"I see."

"You have the qualification for the position. Do you want it?"

He would be a fool to reject it. Sano knew it and when he looked at Syousuke and smiled, the agreement was made.

He was the captain of the 3rd division army.

Sano left Syousuke's office feeling as though he had fought through a major battle and barely survived. He had just turned and walked down the hallway when Megumi came crashing on him.

"Fox?"

"Where have you been, Sano?" Megumi demanded as she dragged Sano into an empty room and locked the door. Sano looked around and leered but Megumi's glare made him check himself.

"You look serious, fox. Got a problem?"

"A problem? No, I think I have a million problems! What the hell is wrong with Kenshin? Why is he agreeing to marry Lady Tomoe?"

Sano blinked. "You sure?"

Megumi nodded. "Mother told me this morning. He had just agreed to marry her. He is simply following mother's orders!"

Sano shook his head and leaned against the wall, thinking carefully about what happened. Despite his talk with Kenshin the night before, he knew Kenshin still liked this girl Kaoru. What happened?

"That's impossible. Why would he agree…when…Kaoru…? I don't get it?"

Megumi pinned him a sharp look. "Whose this Kaoru?"

Caught, Sano shook his head. "Meg, I can't tell you that. I'm sorry."

"He's my brother, Sano! I am not going to simply watch him marry a…a…a…doll! She does not suit him! I do not like Lady Tomoe at all!"

Sano sighed and pulled Megumi towards him. She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Who is she?"

"She is the most unsuitable woman for Kenshin. He is crazy about her but I think it is only because the relationship is so forbidden."

"Sano."

The quiet voice chilled Sano's skin and he wondered how much he could tell Megumi.

"Meg, Kaoru is Lady Tomoe and Lord Enishi's stepsister. Her mother killed Lord Heishin."

Megumi's eyes widened and she tried to move away but Sano held her close. "What?"

Sano nodded and leaned his forehead against Megumi's. "I told you she was not suitable."

"What was Kenshin thinking?"

"I don't think he was thinking at all, foxy. You know your brother. Once he is set on something, he will do everything he can to gain it. But in this matter, it looks like he has given up."

Megumi rested her forehead against Sano chest, comforted by the steady beat of his heart. Her mind wondered to her brother and her heart arched at the thought of him being hurt at the end of the day.

"Could she have lured him knowing who he is?" Megumi asked as she looked up into Sano's eyes. Sano shook his head and shrugged, trying hard now to ignore the pleasant weight against his body or the sweet scent from the woman in his arms.

"I do not know, fox and I can't speculate either. However, if you truly desire, once I meet her, I can see into her thoughts and see if she was indeed luring him."

Megumi nodded at that and smiled gratefully at Sano. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him passionately on his lips. Sano grinned against her lips and hauled her closer as his lips parted hers easily and his tongue slipped in to taste the sweetness that was his lover.

Megumi had never been a shy participant and once more she proved it as her hand fisted on his shirt while another slipped behind his neck to pull him lower and closer to her. He laughed against her lips but nonetheless complied, battling half heartedly for dominance.

They were so lost in their embrace that they failed to notice they had an audience. Aoshi simply looked at the scene before him blankly as his mind processed it. Just as he was about to leave, Sano noticed him and pulled Megumi away. Both of them flushed deeply at being caught but Aoshi said nothing as he turned and left.

"Well..."

Megumi's eyebrow twitched.

"Is that all you can say?"

Sano grinned sheepishly. "Oops?"

Gritting her teeth and cursing all that was good, Megumi stomped on Sano's foot and left. Cursing himself, the brunette watched sorrowfully at his retreating lover's back and then turned to the direction Aoshi left. He wondered if Aoshi had always known about him and Megumi. Most of all, he wondered if Aoshi would be willing to borrow Jou-chan to him for awhile. He was sure that Jou-chan would know who Kaoru is and once he met Kaoru, he could be certain what her motives were when it comes to Kenshin.

Not that it would truly matter. If Lady Aya had her way, Kenshin would marry Lady Tomoe whether he was in love with her or not. Personally, Sano did not mind Kenshin marrying the young Yukishiro mistress. She was an exceptionally beautiful woman. There was a certain aloofness surrounding her that made men feel like penetrating her shell. She was also the most elegant woman Sano had met. Megumi was beautiful and gorgeous. Yet her beauty was more sophisticated and refined. She had an aura of authority surrounding her. It was very different from Tomoe's.

However, Sano knew his personal feelings in the matter were not important. Lady Aya has chosen Tomoe to be Kenshin's future and it was a match made by the gods. Sano was sure of it. Whoever this Kaoru was, she has no power to stop it. It was just as well. A murderess' daughter was not welcomed in a household.

Right now, he had more work to do. He needed to be certain who Kaoru is and ensure she was not a scheming snake.

XXX

It has only been a day but if Kenshin knew about something, it was courtship. His master practised it often enough for him to get laid at his pleasure. Since he promised his mother he would not back off from the plans she had of him and Tomoe, he had to start with his courtship. He sighed.

He will have to court Tomoe right in front of Kaoru. That was the worst. Any woman will not appreciate being lured and dumped. Even then, wasn't he the one who was thrown aside in the first place?

Kenshin could still remember Kaoru's taste on his lips despite the few hours that had passed since their encounter. He still could not rationalize why he claimed her lips so forcefully before. He just knew that if he did not kiss he, he was going to go crazy. Now that he finally did kiss her, he was going crazy with wanting her once more.

He sighed.

The marketplace was full of people and Kenshin strode past the shops absently and stopped by an old woman who was selling flowers. She gave him a toothless smile as she displayed her flowers before him. Kenshin knew fresh flowers when he saw them and he picked a handful of flowers to be packed.

"For your future missus, young master?" the old woman mumbled and Kenshin strained to hear her clearly.

"Missus?"

"Aye. Heard ya getting the missus soon, young master. Word 'round town, yer know. Everyone know."

Kenshin blinked and then he slowly registered the faces staring pointedly at him.

When people realized he noticed them, they came up one after another, congratulating him on his upcoming marriage. Kenshin accepted their wishes blankly and nodded mechanically as his mind frantically processed what happened.

How in the world did the news he was to be engaged spread so quickly?

He separated the flowers into two bouquets. The most beautiful flower, he placed in an old cloth while he passed the others to the old woman to be wrapped. When they were done, he thanked and paid her. Carefully extricating himself from his people, he slipped back on his horse and rode off to the Yukishiro household. Even as he rode there, he wondered if after his earlier encounter, he would have a chance to apologize to her. If only he had known!

Not surprisingly, a man servant ushered him inside and directed him to where Tomoe seemed to be resting. When he spotted the young woman, he sent the servant away with a curt nod. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward with the beautifully decorated flowers in his hands.

Tomoe knew the moment Kenshin had arrived. She knew he would come to start their courtship. His mother had sent a lovely letter early in the morning about how pleased he was with her and how he was willing to marry her. The letter pleased Tomoe and she set about setting the stage so that when he arrived, he would notice her in her full glory.

Kenshin did notice her.

He saw a beautiful, dark haired woman, with her hair loosely flowing around her, its natural glow pleasing to a anyone's eyes. He saw her gown, a daring low cut dress, made of pure silk and looked like it would slip off with just the flick of a finger. He saw her creamy skin, displayed by her arms and her neck. Her curvy legs were bare for all to see as she had them stretched out before her as she lay partially on the long chair.

He swallowed and cleared his throat.

She looked up, putting up a shocked mask and blushing bright scarlet as though he had caught her in a compromising situation. She gracefully rose for her position and straightened her gown.

"My Lord, I did not know you were coming! Had I but known, I would have welcomed you myself!"

Why did those words sound so hollow, Kenshin thought irately as he too put on a pleased mask.

"Had I but told you, I would not have the pleasure of such feminine display. I quite enjoyed the show," he teased as he approached her, his long hair swinging just the slightest as he sat before her without an invitation.

Tomoe smiled graciously and sat before him. With a barely noticeable nod, she signalled a waiting maid to bring out the drinks.

"I did not expect to see you so soon after last night," Tomoe said as she leaned slightly forward, ensuring his male eyes shifted to the curve of her breasts. Kenshin smiled and allowed his eyes to roam her barely clothe figure and smiled appreciatively.

"I am here because of an unexpected interference."

"Interference?"

"I suppose my mother would have written to you?"

She could see the barely concealed accusation in his eyes and played along with it.

"She did. I thought it was unexplainably terrible of you to not say your feelings to me. For your mother to tell me, I felt...well, it was truly unexpected..."

He did not want to go on with the charade but he smirked dangerously. "My mother took away the pleasure I could have in courting you earnestly. I truly apologise for that."

"She was excited. Somehow, I wanted to hear from you first."

Kenshin leaned forward, as though they were in a deep discussion and said solemnly. "My Lady, my feelings for you are so strong it will be a shame if we did not exploit it. My mother stole my courtship moment from me but I am determined to have this. Can we push our engage date a bit later? I want to know you better first!"

Tomoe had a hard time keeping herself from yelling but she nodded.

"I would like that too," she lied as she daringly touched his hand.

He simply turned his palm and grabbed hers. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her palm lingeringly, his eyes holding her captive.

"If a beautiful woman is not wooed the man is an idiot."

"You are no idiot, my lord."

"That makes you the beautiful woman," he teased as he kissed her hand once more, his lips lingering on her skin, his eyes lingering on hers.

"You're making me blush," Tomoe whispered, caught in the stunning violet gaze.

"I like making you blush," he replied, a small amused smile on his lips.

She turned away and tugged a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes looked down shyly. Tomoe hid a victorious grin when she saw his smirk at her maidenly antics.

The game of love was one Kenshin was good at. He also easily saw through Tomoe's ploy as he flirted with her. She would be a good wife, he knew that. Yet, she would not amuse him as much. He hid a frown at that thought and wondered if Kaoru would forever plague his mind.

The thought of her reminded him of his hidden agenda. He needed to see her.

"My Lady, perhaps we can go out today? I really want to spend some time outside with you," Kenshin whispered softly as he gazed charmingly into her eyes. Tomoe smiled her agreement and he helped her to her feet.

"I will be ready in a few moments."

Kenshin laughed and leaned his hip against the chair he just rose from. "A smart man never rushes a woman."

"You are the smart man, then?" she asked with laughter in her eyes. Her dark hair danced around her, giving her an almost sensual look.

"I believe, I am," he replied seductively, his eyes easily showing what he truly wanted from her. Tomoe's face flushed and she slid past him to get ready for their outing.

Kenshin hid his irritation carefully and looked around, allowing his ki to scan and search the large house. He immediately sensed the woman he was truly looking for at the back of the house and she was quite alone. Knowing he only had a few precious minutes he easily sneaked away and hunted for her.

Kaoru had just finished taking in all the dried clothes and hanging all the newly washed ones. Her eyes were oddly blank as she completed her task, her body strangely numb.

She did not know why she felt this way.

No...she did.

With a defeated shake of her head, she made her way back to the house with the intention of folding the clothes. Her mind kept replaying the kiss she shared with Kenshin and her heart still hurt sharply knowing he kissed her when he had agreed to marry another woman. The hurt she felt was nothing compared to the crazy insane sense of betrayal that crept past her defences and haunted her.

She had already rejected him, hadn't she? Then why did she feel like the whole world was somehow against her? It wasn't fair. She had already known that having a relationship, however platonic it was, would never work as long as she was with the Yukishiros. It was a good thing that Tomoe was getting married and moving away. When her mother was free, Kaoru would leave this nightmare and build a real home for her on her father's land.

A real home.

And Kenshin son of Himura was not in the picture at all!

She walked quickly yet gracefully. Her eyes shifted from the ground to the door and her body stilled.

Standing there like the whole world belonged to him was her mental tormentor. Her eyes widened as she saw him and frightened, Kaoru bowed low.

"My lord," she greeted.

Kenshin took a deep breath and watched the dazzling woman make her way towards him before her incredible eyes locked onto his. He saw the fear in her eyes and cursed himself for placing it there. What he did not know was that fear was not meant for him. Rather, she was frightened someone had noticed him there, watching her.

"I will get Lady Tomoe, my lord."

"No need," Kenshin drawled, reluctant to leave his position as he stared at her. "She already knows I'm here. I'm here to see you."

"I do not understand," Kaoru replied simply, although she knew why he was there. She masked her face of all emotions and looked at him. "Did you need something?"

Kenshin sighed and pulled out the badly wrapped flower. He offered it to her.

Stunned, Kaoru felt a trace of panic sneak through her nerves. What did he think he was doing? Why was he doing this?

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone else, my lord. I will get Lady Tomoe at once," Kaoru stammered as she made a move towards the door. Then, she stopped and looked at him, their bodies close.

"Will you please move, my lord?" she asked as she waited for him to move away so that she could enter.

Kenshin smirked and shook his head. He lowered the flower to his side and tilted his head to the side, watching her with amusement. Yet inside, he was disappointed that she did not accept the flower he had handpicked for her. Determined to spend as much time as possible with her, he looked at her teasingly. "I will not. You may, however, walk past me."

Furiously, Kaoru glared up at him. "This doorway is too narrow. It would not be appropriate unless you move out of the way...my lord," she said bitingly, angry at this man who seemed obsessed with playing around with her.

"And if I don't? How will you go to your mistress? I can stand here all day and maybe...just maybe...someone will pass by," Kenshin teased as his amused eyes looked at her laughingly.

Dioni, she was beautiful! He could stare at her all day if he wanted to and with her standing so close, Tomoe's perfection seem to dim around Kaoru. Where Tomoe had wiles and was good at the art of flirting, Kaoru was innocence and naiveté. Where Tomoe was elegant, Kaoru was innocently sensual. The fact that Kaoru did not notice how sensual she was made Kenshin want her even more. But he reined his desires and watched her carefully. He could flirt with her but anything else was forbidden. His mother had decided on Tomoe and he had already given his word to Tomoe.

But this one small sinful pleasure, he hoped he could indulge. For the very last time...

Kaoru tensed and looked around, wondering if she could go ahead with what he said. She could take the long way back into the manor. If she walked past him through the doorway, their whole bodies would brush very intimately against one another and she did not want that! Did she?

Even then a small nagging, sinful voice whispered to her that this was the only chance she had. She had enjoyed his kiss and she wanted very much to feel his body against hers. Would once hurt so much?

How would it feel if she wanted this too? Would it feel as disgusting as Enishi's touch or would she enjoy it?

Should she?

She watched the man carefully, masking the desire she felt for him. Despite everything, he dominated her thoughts. She had never felt this heart-pounding, mind numbing experience before. It felt so foreign and so very exciting.

Will once hurt?

He will belong to Tomoe soon...Can't she feel him even once?

Her mind made up, she tentatively took a step towards him and saw him lean against the doorway, watching her with guarded eyes. Kaoru almost gave up her initial impulse to slide past him but a noise from the far corner made her jump and she rushed towards him, changing her mind and intending on making it so quick, that they would have felt nothing.

Instead, the moment she slid against him, their bodies fit perfectly at the doorway. Her whole body was firmly enveloped by his, her breasts, heavy against his chest, her nipples aroused by the closeness. Her legs were intimately pressed between his, their thighs brushing sensually against each other. Kaoru's eyes widen when she heard him growl softly before he placed both his arms on either side of her, effectively blocking her exit.

"What are you doing?" she whispered quietly, her uneven breath touching his face gently. Kenshin said nothing and he stared at her. She looked like a trapped deer, eyes wide with fear and dare he hope, anticipation...

"I am sorry," he apologised, simply to take his mind away from their current position. He would be a fool to let her go especially when she felt so good against him. "I am sorry about the kiss."

Her eyes closed and she looked away from him. "You should not have kissed me after you announce your engagement to someone else."

Kenshin looked at her closely and sighed. "I just found out about it. My mother rushed into this without warning me. I did not know this before. I swear. I would never have kissed you had I been aware of this, Kaoru."

She trusted him and she knew he was telling the truth. But there could be nothing between them, she knew that too. Sighing she pushed him back. She had wanted to take the chance and although the chance was now present, she realised the weight of what she was doing. She would never be able to forget this unattainable man if she went any further. This has to stop.

"It's alright. Will you please let me go, now?"

He shook his head and pressed his body closer to hers, feeling all her curves and wanting nothing more than to taste her. Feeling her warm and willing body, his heart beat increased rapidly and he took in a deep breath, memorizing the scent of her.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," he whispered against her hair and he felt her stiffen noticeably.

"My lord, I am sure Lady Tomoe is waiting," Kaoru said coldly, burying her shock she felt at his confession. She knew he was interested in her but she also knew that she could not encourage him in any way. Even if she wanted very much to know where this relationship might lead...

He jerked back as though he was scorched and looked away, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs.

She took the opportunity to slid past him and leave, not once looking back.

Only once, she told herself. She had only wanted to feel him once and she had managed to do exactly that. Now, she was going to pay the price for it, she thought dejectedly.

To hear him say those three beautiful words were a torture and to know the woman he will be bedding was her enemy, was agony.

Kaoru wished now that she had taken the longer way inside.

Behind her, Kenshin crumpled the flower he was holding and stuffed it into his top. Then he turned around and disappeared.

XXX

The anger in his eyes was enough to make his people scurry away. They did not want to be caught in their young master's net when he was in this mood. They wondered what had ticked the young master off especially since he was in a good mood when he left the house earlier.

Kenshin stalked angrily to his parents' room and slammed the door wide open. His mother was sitting on the chair, her legs curled up beneath her while she was knitting and his father was on the bed, stretched out, and reading.

They both looked up, surprised at his sudden entry.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Aya asked, concerned at the anger in her boy's eyes. Syousuke too looked at him, surprised.

"Why did you announce to everyone about my engagement to Tomoe? You should have told me first! You should have asked me first!" Kenshin yelled, furious at his mother for interfering and more for hurting Kaoru.

"Kenshin!" Syousuke raised his voice as he stared sharply at his son. His eyes took in his wife's pale features and he rose from the bed to approach her. "You do not raise your voice at your mother!"

"I would not have to if only you would stop interfering with my life! It is not only my life, mother! It is also the life of another young woman and she deserved better! She deserved better..." Kenshin felt the irritation and annoyance he felt building the whole day slam hard against him and he turned away to walk out of their room, wishing his mother would just leave him alone.

He was stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

He should not have cornered her like that! He should have simply apologised from far and left. Instead, he had to feel her body against his. He had to feel each curve and smell her addictive scent!

Now all he wanted was to call off his engagement to Tomoe and beg his mother to accept Kaoru.

He remembered his startling confession, one he had not expected to make. As he sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands, Kenshin realised the painful truth he was forced to accept.

In a matter of days, he had fallen in love with Kaoru and there was nothing he could do about it.

XXX

"Kenshin?"

Aya walked into her son's room and felt her heart break at the sight of the redhead curled on his bed, fast asleep. Her shock at hearing her son yell at her had gone away, replaced by regret and guilt that she did not talk to him first. She should have. She should have talked to him. Everything was going so fast and her boy must have been terrified.

She sat beside him and stroked his long hair, loving the smooth texture of each strand.

When he stirred, she started to pull her hand away but he caught her wrist and tormented violet eyes opened to meet hers. Without saying a word, he moved his head to her lap and hugged her waist tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Aya's eyes sparkled with tears and she shook her head. "It was my fault, my dear. I should have thought of you more."

"I should not have yelled at you. After all these years, my temper is still atrocious."

"Kenshin, what's wrong?"

Kenshin looked up at her and sighed. "You will not be happy. I do not want to do anything to sadden you. Mother, forget about anything I said."

"But Kenshin!"

He shook his head. "I'm ready to pledge my life to Tomoe."

Somehow, her motherly instincts told her this was not what he wanted.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

He looked straight into her eyes and kept hers on his. "I want to push my engagement to the week after. I've already talked to Tomoe."

She didn't want to hurt him again so she simply nodded and smiled.

Pulling away, she kissed his head and walked out the room. Her husband stood outside and when she walked out, she hugged him tightly.

"Something is wrong, Syou. I know it. He doesn't want to tell me."

Syousuke hugged his wife tightly and looked worriedly at his son's room.

"Let us lift it all to Dioni. Dioni will show the way, Aya."

Aya nodded and buried her head on her husband's chest and took a deep steadying breath. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about Kenshin's future with Tomoe.

XXX

They were a very fetching couple.

For the next few days, people could see them everywhere. They could see how the young master doted on Lady Tomoe and they all approved. Lady Tomoe was a very beautiful and refined woman. She came from a good lineage and she was known far and wide for her exceptional beauty. They all thought the couple were well suited.

Kaoru wished she would not hear about them anymore. Her heart could not handle it anymore. Everywhere she went, she heard of the golden pair. Every time Tomoe had to go somewhere Kaoru would be called to dress her. The sight of Kenshin picking up and sending Tomoe back made her small heart twist in jealousy and pain.

He was not meant for her.

As long as she said that, she was safe. As long as she believed that, she would be fine.

She only had one goal and she needed to concentrate on that. Pining away for a man she could never get was hopeless.

More so when the engagement was in five days time.

Preparations for the engagement were in full swing. The Yukishiro household was so very busy. Kaoru saw Misao more often nowadays. She would come in with Okina and Kaoru would guide them to Tomoe's chamber. There, she watched as the dressmaker measured Tomoe and brought a cart load of clothes to be tried on.

Misao and Kaoru barely had a chance to talk but on the third day, Misao slipped by the people around her and pulled Kaoru into her room. Her eyes were huge and excited.

"Misao! What in the world are you doing?"

Misao laughed and hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell me you have a man already?"

Kaoru's eyes paled, wondering frantically where Misao heard about her and Kenshin. "Misao, I do not know what you are talking about!" she replied pulling away but Misao would not budge.

"Nonsense. You choose very well. He was so handsome. You are lucky you have Aoshi-sama, you know?"

Kaoru almost choked. "Aoshi-sama?"

Misao's grin was wide as she took out two new gowns, their design extremely simple.

"He chose these for you."

Kaoru's eyes were wide and she touched the fabric gently, almost reverently. "Mine?"

Misao nodded and smiled widely. "Yours. Made specially by me."

"For me? But...I can't! If I take this...!"

"You better accept this, Kaoru or I swear I will be truly mad at you and I will never speak to you again!"

"You don't understand..."

"Kaoru...!"

Kaoru's lips trembled as her hands fingered the gowns lovingly.

"Oh Misao, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, my friend. Thank your friend, Aoshi-sama. I would love to have him over again!"

Kaoru laughed and put the robes away before tackling her friend into another tight hug. "I'm really happy. I'll thank him later. For now, let us go first, okay?"

Misao nodded and the two of them separated to continue their respective jobs.

Kaoru kept the gowns safely, hidden from prying eyes. She mentally thanked Aoshi a million times for his generosity but she could not help but fear that Tomoe would find the gowns and burn them once more.

The days were busy and the nights were filled with Kenshin's presence in the manor, taking Tomoe out and showing her off to his people. When he came around, Kaoru would disappear, making herself invisible. She knew he was well aware of her actions but she did not care. If Tomoe and Enishi were to even find out about them, Kaoru was sure she will be dead.

Or worse...her mother.

Or that was what she continuously told herself. Kaoru buried the feelings of jealousy that sprung from deep within her when Kenshin came for Tomoe. She buried the resentment she felt when he laughed with Tomoe, fingers playing with her long dark hair. She suppressed the pain that rose at an alarming rate when she saw Kenshin passionately kissing Tomoe every time he brought her back to the manor.

It hurt. Every time she saw them together, Kaoru felt so unhappy that she would simply disappear from their sight.

And the foreign feeling blooming in her heart was squashed mercilessly. It had no place there at all.

Kaoru disappeared outside, letting the cool air brush her skin lovingly. She wanted nothing more than to lay down on the wet grass and sleep. Hopefully, she could sleep forever. She sighed. This was nothing like her. She had never wasted her time thinking of men before. Once again tonight, she found herself thinking of him, of his bright red hair and piercing violet eyes. She closed her eyes and brushed her stray strands from her face absently. Then, she shook her head as though to push Kenshin far away from her thoughts and she turned around to enter the manor once more.

Kaoru stifled an involuntary gasp when she saw Enishi watching her hungrily.

Irritation sparked in her eyes and Kaoru wondered how much longer she had to put up with him. Enishi was constantly seeking her out and trying to get her alone. If before she felt a trickle of fear, now after all the weeks' hard work, Kaoru only felt annoyance. Not to mention her growing feeling for Kenshin was becoming quite a hindrance. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of the man before her but she knew better than to go against him head on. She still had her mother to think of and Kaoru needed to know where the deed to her property was.

"My lord," she greeted him blandly, carefully watching his moves so that she could sneak back inside. She knew she did not have much of a chance but if she could only stall him for while, Kenshin and Tomoe would be back and she would be safe. That way, she could avoid the man before her without an incident.

"You know, I have eyes and I seem to notice something rather peculiar, Kaoru," Enishi murmured as he circled his prey, watching satisfactorily as her back stiffen and her lips thinned. "I noticed Lord Himura's peculiar obsession of you."

Kaoru congratulated herself for masking her face rather well. If Enishi had managed to even sniff her discomfort, he will know that there was something between her and Kenshin.

"Lord Himura? I do not understand, my lord. Lord Himura has always been in the presence of Lady Tomoe. I do not understand why you think he has his eyes on me," she replied as calmly as she could, hoping he would not be able to hear the rapid racing of her heart beat.

Enishi mentally applauded the woman before him. She managed to mask her feelings rather well. Even then, Enishi had spies and those spies are very reliable. He reached into his robe and withdrew a mangled flower.

Kaoru's eye widen at the sight of the flower, the cloth surrounding it was awfully familiar.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Enishi asked as he looked at her before fiercely crushing the ruined flower. "Guess where I found it, little Kaoru?" he asked as he trailed the flower down her cheek.

Kaoru stood, petrified, her whole body braced for flight. She kept her eyes on Enishi and not once did her eyes waver.

"I found it outside. Someone gave it to me. Guess what the someone saw, little Kaoru?"

No matter how much Kaoru tried, her throat felt oddly dry and she could barely get a word out. When Enishi's hand reached out, she instinctively ducked and tried to run past him. She slipped under his outstretched hand and shot past him.

Unfortunately, Enishi is stronger and faster. His hand shot out and grabbed her long hair in a punishing grip, pulling it back and bringing her towards him. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head sharply, his grip punishing and painful. Kaoru swallowed back the whimper she almost made and eyed him steadily.

"Bitch! Whore! How dare you look at another man when you belong to only me?" Enishi cried out as he slapped her hard across her face. Kaoru swallowed the cry from her throat and would have fallen to the ground. However Enishi's grip on her hair forced her head back and the bright red hand print on her cheek contrasted strongly against her pale pallor.

"I did not look at him! I have nothing to do with him!" Kaoru shouted as the pull on her hair became too painful to bear.

"Liar! Whore! Ungrateful lying bitch! I will teach you to lie to me, little Kaoru. I'll teach you what it means to go against me. When I'm done, you will beg me to take you. You will beg me to let you go. And I'll watch you beg. You will never seduce another man again. Be glad I'm not telling my dear sister anytime soon. But you will pay!" Enishi said coldly, cruelly against her ear, his hand reaching down to roughly grab her breast with a bruising grip.

This time, Kaoru did cry out and she tried hard to pull away from Enishi's grip. He was mad! She was sure he was mad and Kaoru did not want him to touch her.

When he felt her pulling away, Enishi's anger escalated. He dragged Kaoru by her hair as he marched into a secluded room at the back of the manor. Kaoru frantically tried to loosen his hold as the pain became increasingly unbearable.

"Please, my lord! Please! I do not know what Lord Himura wanted! I swear! I did not know! Please, please let me go!" Kaoru begged, swallowing her pride in exchange for whatever he was planning to do to her. She knew instinctively that he was not going to stop at simply groping her and despite the bile rising dangerously on her throat, Kaoru's mind worked hard to find an escape.

Enishi remained deaf to her pleading. In his mind, he still remembered his spy appearing before him with his report.

Apparently, his dear little stepsister was pressed intimately against Himura. They were moulded so closely together that the spy could not discern what was happening between them. Whatever it was, apparently Himura did not get what he wanted because he threw the flower away. A flower that Enishi realised with disgust, was more beautiful than any of the flowers he had brought for his sister that day. Enishi had become so angry that he wanted to tell Tomoe about it but then he decided to keep the information to himself. He wanted to know what was going on so he watched Himura carefully for the past few days when he came to pick Tomoe up. At first, there was nothing. Then he had noticed it. The faint buzzing of ki travelling around the house, searching. Only when the ki counted Kaoru's that it calmed and moved away.

It made Enishi furious, both at Himura and Kaoru. Himura was engaged to his sister, dammit! Kaoru was his whore! His! How dare they have an affair behind his back?! It was unforgivable.

He threw Kaoru roughly to the ground and shut the door and knowingly sealed her fate inside.

Despite the fearful beating of her heart, Kaoru said nothing. She knew that if she said anything it will only make him act unpredictably. She looked around conspicuously, eyeing her surroundings. It was the laundry room. Heaps of clothes were lying around. Kaoru knew the room well and she knew that there was no other escape from this room. There was only one escape and Enishi was blocking her way. Her eyes shifted to the door, wondering if she could escape. When she looked back at Enishi, her insides turned numb, paralysed with absolute fear.

The coldness of Enishi's eyes only dared her to even try escaping.

"Strip," he ordered emotionlessly. Kaoru looked up, shocked.

"What?" she stammered.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, watching her with a hunger that reminded Kaoru of the nightmare of her past.

"Please...no...don't do this to me, please!" Kaoru begged with fear clearly written on her face. She did not want to go through her childhood nightmare once more. No more. She hugged herself tightly, looking up at Enishi and plead with her eyes.

"Strip, little Kaoru or I will strip you. You will not like it if I strip you. I am not my father. He let you go with clothes on your body. If you make me strip you, you will walk out of here naked. Strip!" Enishi ordered as his eyes burned with anger and desire, waiting for his prey to strip. He wanted to see her naked skin. He wanted to feel her beneath him. He wanted to hear his name from her lips.

Kaoru shook her head, terrified at the both the prospects he gave her.

"My lord, please! Please, I beg you! Please!"

"Stop shouting! If you scream, I will drag you out in the middle of the crowd and strop you there. Is that what you want? Do you want everyone to watch while I pound into you?" Enishi yelled crudely as slapped her other cheek.

Kaoru fell, tears streaming down her face but she refused to give up, hoping, praying for some sort of miracle to happen.

"Please, please! Please!"

She knelt before him, abandoning all dignity and pride as her tears flowed from her eyes. Of all the things he had done, Kaoru could not bear to bare herself before this man. She could not! In her mind, she saw Kenshin and she cringed when she thought of him.

Enishi took three quick strides to her side and grabbed her arm. He pulled her roughly to her feet and reached out to tear the robe from her body but Kaoru screamed and shield herself.

"NO! Don't! I will take them of myself! Please don't!"

"Why? Why do you always force my hand, little Kaoru?" Enishi growled as he roughly pulled her face to face him. Before she could say anything, his lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss. Kaoru tried desperately to pull herself free but her strength was nothing compared to her assailant.

'Kenshin! Aoshi-sama!' Kaoru thought with terror at what might happen. 'Someone! Please!'

Enishi pulled away and pulled her hair back in the same rough manner.

"Strip."

It was the absolute coldness of his voice that warned Kaoru to heed him. She could barely manage to nod and watched as he pulled back, pleased. He took a few steps back and kept his eyes on her.

"I will not repeat myself again, little Kaoru."

With quivering fingers, Kaoru undid her sash and dropped it to the floor. Her lips trembled with fright. Her mind stopped working. She knew she could not escape the madman before her. How could she allow herself to be pushed back into the past? How could she allow him to do this to her? Kaoru thought numbly as her fingers undid the ties of her robe slowly and clumsily, her fingers slipping more than once.

Enishi's eyes greedily took in the unconscious gracefulness of Kaoru's fingers. He could not wait to see her bare skin. He could not wait to mark her as his.

Soon, he promised himself.

Soon.

When the ties of her robe became undone, Kaoru held it with one hand across her chest and another around her waist, wishing someone would come along so that she would not have to go through with the horror.

"Little Kaoru...I'm waiting," Enishi said in a sickeningly sing song voice, sending shudders of disgust crawling at her skin.

When Kaoru remained motionless making no move to drop her robe to the floor, Enishi took a warning step forward and growled. She closed her eyes, knowing all was over and feeling the same helplessness she felt when she was a child. She could only beg for her mother's forgiveness for getting into this fix.

"Now," Enishi's voice frostily demanded and Kaoru dropped her robe.

As the flimsy, faded material pooled at her feet, Enishi feast his eyes on the beauty before him. He had seen many beautiful women before but none came close to what he saw before him. The body Kaoru had hidden as she grew up could incite lust in any man. It was splendid, beautiful.

He was tongue tied for only a moment before he smirked. He watched as Kaoru's skin turned a deep red, more from embarrassment and humiliation than anything else. He slowly circled her and growled warningly when her hands crossed before her breasts, shielding them from his view. However Kaoru did not put her hands down and kept her head low, shame filling her as he viewed her like a horse in the market. Enishi's smirk grew and he trailed a hand down her smooth back, his mind curious on how it could have remained smooth from all the whipping he had given her.

"What happened to the marks I left on you, little Kaoru?" Enishi whispered against her ear, his body wrapping hers tightly. Kaoru tried to pull away and refused to answer him.

Angered, he forced her hands apart and stared at her breasts. From his side view, he saw her tears dropping one after another but it did not stir his pity for her. Instead, her tears inflamed him even more, pushing him to hurt her. Pleasure filled him and he bit her neck sharply, drawing a startled cry from her pale lips. He watched as blood seeped through the wound and licked it clean, enjoying the tangy taste of her blood on his tongue.

She was his toy, his whore as she had been his father's.

She needed to be reminded of that.

When Enishi grabbed her naked breast and fondled it, Kaoru was forced to swallow the cry that nearly ripped from her throat. The disgusting feeling of his hand on her, roughly fondling her and pinching her nipple made her feel like throwing up. She wanted nothing more than to scream. However, Enishi had warned her not to cry out and she did not want him to go ahead with his threat. He would do it. She knew he would. He would rape her in front of every worker in his home and no one will raise a hand to help her. Not one will voice out for her. Not even Tae. Because they knew the power he held. They knew the meaning of fear. He invoked it within them. Being raped before them would do nothing more than humiliate and shame her. She did not know if she could handle it any more than she could handle this. As she did when she was a hopeless and helpless child, Kaoru wished he would simply hurry up and be done with her.

As Enishi trailed his hand over her smooth, unblemished skin, Kaoru looked away from him and looked pointedly at the door. Her hope that anyone would open it and safe her had died when she was forced to strip.

Just then, Tae's voice rang out and Kaoru and Enishi froze. However, Enishi felt something very strong and the grin on his face was unmistakable as he looked expectantly at the door. Kaoru, on the other hand, knew that help was on the way and she tried hard to break away from Enishi's grip. If she could only escape from his death grip...

To her horror, she heard Tae's voice clearly from outside the door addressing the last person she wanted to meet in her current condition.

Tae ushered Tomoe and Kenshin towards the laundry room, wondering why her mistress was so determined to show the young master her home. Tomoe had simply asked Tae to bring her around the house to show Kenshin the place.

"It's here, my lord," Tae said respectfully as she opened the door and took a step in only to stare in horror at the sight before her.

Behind her, Tomoe and Kenshin stopped short and stared at the two figures before them, one obviously naked.

When Kaoru's wide eyes met those of her unexpected spectators and rescuers, she saw Kenshin looking at her coldly, his eyes burning with unmasked fury.

And her whole body simply froze.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Well, how do you like this? It was really hard to come up with this chapter. I struggled for days trying to find the correct plot without seeming to drag the story too much. I hope you all like this.**

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, thank you so much for taking your time to read my story and review. It means so much to me to read each and every review. I truly regret being unable to reply each and everyone one of you. For now, this is all I can give to you. My thanks. So, thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews I have received. Please, do not hesitate to criticise me as you see fit. **

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day! **


	8. Changes at Dusk

Warning: Not much actually. I think it is a pretty safe chapter. There is a slight part about sibling 'love'. That's all. So, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Changes at Dusk**

The room was dark, not too dark that he could not see it was her, but just dark enough that he missed her tear-streaked face.

The room was dark, not too dark that he could not see it was her, but just dark enough that he missed her bruised cheeks, red with Enishi's palm printed on them.

The room was dark, not too dark that he could not see it was her, but just dark enough that all he could see were her eyes, wide with fear and shock.

The room was dark, not too dark that he could not see it was her, but just dark enough that he could see her robe pooled at her feet, not torn as if she was forced out of them, but pooled, as though she had dropped them or her lover had.

He only caught a glimpse to know it was her when his vision was blocked by Tomoe, who stood in front of him, her eyes blank and guarded. Behind her, Enishi pushed Kaoru behind him, in a move that almost looked like he was protecting her modesty. Only he knew that he made sure Kenshin had gotten an eyeful first.

It was only Tae who was inside the room saw the tears on Kaoru face. Only Tae saw the way Enishi gripped Kaoru. Only Tae saw how Kaoru's body was trembling, how her hands rose to cover herself the moment Enishi let her go. She saw Kaoru's hand covering her mouth to stop from sobbing out loud.

And her heart beat furiously against her rib cage, anger at the man who tried to steal the innocence of the child she had helped to bring up.

Kenshin felt a fury like no other as he stood at the doorway, the scene inside imprinted in his mind. He could feel his muscles flexing, prepared to tear Enishi from limb to limb for even thinking of touching Kaoru. The rage inside of him enflamed his whole body and his hand slipped to his faithful sword hanging on his hip, the desire to cut Enishi to pieces almost making him blind. When Tomoe neatly stepped in front of him, he was painfully aware of his position as her betrothed and was forced to step back to allow her, as the head of the manor, to deal with the situation. It was not an easy decision on his part and Kenshin cursed his upbringing of propriety and power that suddenly seemed like an utter nuisance.

As though she sensed his fury, Tomoe urged Kenshin out and shut the door behind her. She saw the anger in his eyes and her own threatened to come out. Due to her brother's stupidity, Kenshin was once again thinking of Kaoru. She had successfully kept Kenshin's attention entirely to herself and now!

"I'm really sorry about that scene, Lord Himura. I truly apologize," Tomoe said as she bowed low. Kenshin shook his head.

"Don't. It is not your fault. For now, is it alright to leave them there? Should we not at least bring the girl out?" Kenshin asked, wanting to get Kaoru away from Enishi at any rate.

Tomoe felt the anger inside of her grow at an alarming rate. She could cheerfully kill the two figures inside the room. How dare they destroy he well laid foundation in winning Kenshin's heart. There was only one thing to do now to salvage the situation and she did not mind it at all.

"The girl? My lord, that girl is a...I can't even say it! She has slept with many men before. Only due to my mother I have kept her under my roof. Today, I am regretting my actions. I have always known that girl liked my brother but I just never expected...I can't believe she tried to seduce him like that! I am so sorry! If I had known she would try to secure he position like this, I would have thrown her away a long time ago!" Tomoe lied as she kept her head low, quickly deciding to put the blame on Kaoru.

_Slept with many men?_

He felt utterly disgusted. How could he have been so blind? She did not really care who she was sleeping with! There he was, pursuing her when she had already set her eyes on her own stepbrother. Was that why she kept refusing him? She had wanted to secure her position in the house. Was marriage among step siblings even allowed? The thought that she preferred Enishi almost made him snap. The desire to throttle the woman behind the door was so great that he mentally formed himself to calm down. It would not do to show his betrothed that he had fancied _her_.

Looking at Tomoe, Kenshin could only be glad he had not mentioned Kaoru to his mother or walk out from his mother's matchmaking. Although the old woman had played him like a bow, it was for his own good especially if his choice of woman was like _her_.

Unable to even say her name any more, Kenshin turned away and looked straight at Tomoe, who looked downright miserable. There were tears glistering on her eyes and he gently brushed them away with a tenderness he did not feel.

"I am sorry you have to put up with her. She is your father's mistress' daughter, is she not?"

Tomoe looked up, shocked. "You knew?"

"I was curious. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Tomoe replied softly, her eyes demurely on the ground. She did not expect his interest on Kaoru to be simply a matter of curiousity and not interest. "I just thought she was different from her mother. Looks like I was wrong. Even my mother trusted her...I just...I thought she was different!"

"Yes," Kenshin said oddly, before taking Tomoe's hand in his and kissing it lightly. "Looks like we were both wrong."

Tomoe watched as Kenshin left and she smirked. At least she did not have to worry now that Kenshin was interested in Kaoru. It was odd how the whole matter turned to accommodate her. She was very pleased that whatever Kenshin's interest with Kaoru was, it was already in the past. He would not bother with her in the future. With that matter settled, she opened the door and entered it angrily.

How could her brother do this? She thought in disgust. He knew who she was! He knew she was that woman's daughter! Why can't he keep his pants up? Why was he interested in Kaoru? What was so great about Kaoru and her mother that men could not keep away from them? Enishi is lucky that Tomoe managed to spin the truth so that Kaoru looked like the guilty party there. However, she was furious that her brother was thinking with his glands and not his head.

Inside, Kaoru was dressed and she stood beside Tae silently, not a word passed her lips. She did not know what was going to happen and she was afraid to find out. When Tomoe left, she had rapidly dressed and Enishi had simply watched her openly. She did not even look at Tae, afraid to see rejection in her eyes. Yet when she stood beside Tae, the older woman did not move away. Instead, she took a step closer to Kaoru and stood there beside her.

Glad of the silent support, Kaoru watched as Tomoe briskly walked inside and glared at Kaoru. She reached out and slapped Kaoru loudly, making her head turn with the force. Even then, Kaoru kept silent.

"You stupid stupid fool! How dare you seduce my brother?" Tomoe bit out furiously as she slapped Kaoru once more. Tae fisted her hands, holding herself back from helping Kaoru no matter how miserable she felt. "Listen and listen well, you insignificant sack of rubbish. You are going to keep away from my brother. You will not even appear before me, do I make myself clear?"

Kaoru nodded, secretly relieved that Tomoe had punished her that way. She did not want to meet Enishi anyway and Tomoe's order was one she was glad to follow although she did not say anything.

Tomoe turned to Enishi and glared at her brother. Before she could say a word, he pulled her towards him and shook his head. "I will tell you later."

Tomoe looked up at him irritated. "You better have a good explanation, brother."

"I do, my dearest sister. I do."

And Kaoru wondered dreadfully what his explanation was.

XXX

He raged.

He did not understand why he was so angry at that whore! She was not worth his time or his feelings! She was no one!

He threw whatever was in his range across his room. Outside, his family beat against the door, calling out to him, asking him what was wrong but their concern made him all the more violent. He yanked the door and yelled at them to leave him alone.

Maybe it was his voice. Maybe it was his eyes.

Whatever it was, they left when they realised he wasn't a danger to himself.

When they left, he sank to the ground, his back resting against the door and his eyes dispassionately eyeing the blunder which was once his room.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he want a woman like her? A woman with no sense of shame or propriety? Why couldn't he simply remove her from his mind? Why could he not forget his every encounter with her? Her every word?

_**That is not such a good idea, Kenshin-san. You should leave before you are spotted with me.**_

_**Please, you can't!**_

_**I want to know you.**_

_**No, you don't. This is for the best.**_

_**Please, do not make this any more difficult on us. Stop seeing me and stop following me around.**_

_**I think I like you, Kenshin-san, but we do not belong. Excuse me.**_

Shattered, Kenshin closed his eyes. His master's words came clearly amidst the turmoil in his heart and head.

_No everything is as it seems. Close your eyes and rely on your senses, you stupid pupil!_

Was everything what it truly seemed like? Kenshin wondered as he closed his eyes, wanting to disappear from the present. Wanting something, anything to tell him she was worth the chase, the fight...The very first sign that made his own ki flare strongly and almost made him run to the shed. What was it?

_The desperation in her ki._

Kenshin concentrated hard. What did he see when the door first opened?

_The hold of his hand._

Anger shot through him once more at the thought of her in Enishi's arms. He fought past his anger and past the sight before his eyes. Instead, he focused on his senses and concentrated on her once more.

_The fear and shock in her eyes._

His own snapped open and his heart raced as pieces of the puzzle jumped before him, connecting one by one.

_Tomoe said she slept around but Kaoru never made a move on him._

_When he kissed her, she did not seem like she had any experience._

_She flushed easily at any advances he made._

Kenshin stood up and paced, forcing his thoughts to see beyond what his eyes glimpsed.

_The room was dark._

_There were two figures._

_Her robe was on the floor._

_His arms were locked around her from behind._

_There were marks on her arms, as though she was pulled and pushed around._

_Her hair was a mess but they had not even gotten to the good part of making love yet._

_Why was her hair in a mess?_

_A glint of light had caught on her eyes, the tears clearly glittered on her lashes._

Oh, Dioni! Was he a fool? That woman was not there because she wanted to! She was there because she was forced.

The knowledge stunned him and he sat on his bed, shocked. A part of him was so relieved, he could have wept but another part of him, the darker side of him was so furious he wanted to shed Enishi's blood. That he had left her with Enishi and walked away ate at his heart, twisting it as he sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Enishi was a dead man!

No...he couldn't. He couldn't kill Enishi. It was not the way of the land. Not unless he had a better reason than jealousy and a houseful of people who will not testify. There has to be another way.

There has to be a way to keep her safe, to bring her into his home, to make his mother accept her as part of the family even if it was by force.

There has to be a way.

He wanted Kaoru out of there and he needed to act fast.

A plan formed in his head. It was risky and he needed a few trustworthy people to help him out. Even then, he was going to have to hurt her once more.

But if it worked...Kenshin felt elated and he walked over to his window and stared out excitedly, Kaoru's face dancing in his mind.

If it worked, she was his.

His mind made up, he left the room and ordered the servants to clean it up. He did not bother apologizing or explaining to his family. His nerves were still on fire and he did not think he wanted them to know anyway. He'll make it up to them later.

Kenshin saddled his horse and rode him towards town. There were a few arrangements that needed to be made.

He might be crazy but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less.

XXX

The news that the engagement was being brought forward made everyone bustle about and gossip spread about like fire on a hot weather. Young master Himura was more than taken up with Lady Tomoe and the pair was a very well loved one. The women looked up to Lady Tomoe's quiet elegant ways and the men respected the authority and wisdom of their upcoming lord.

It was a match made by the gods.

Even then, they wondered if their future lord and mistress had hastened the engagement due to other unsavoury reasons such as an untimely pregnancy. It was a rumour that was whispered throughout the land but no one spoke openly about it. After all, they all respected their current ruler and they did not want to anger the Himura family with ill rumours and gossips.

The happy couple seemed oblivious to the rumours spreading like wildfire in their land. They spent time together, often seen together and took long walks together. Tomoe was often at the Himura household, bonding with Lady Aya and Megumi. Kenshin would sit nearby and listen to them talking, a soft amused smile on his lips. The sight made Aya squeal at night in bed and in turn, amuse her dear husband.

Despite that, Tomoe felt a little under the weather. Enishi had had to leave a few days ago and he could not make it for the engagement. He had some information that he desperately needed that he pleaded with his sister to let him go. Thinking about his encounter with Kaoru, Tomoe had given her consent. She did not want her brother to be enslaved by Kaoru and so she had sent him away. At least while she was still the mistress of her home, she need not worry about Enishi bedding Kaoru. She did not mind in the least if he did her after she had left the mansion.

The morn of the engagement was a whole new story.

Kaoru was kept busy from the moment her eyes snapped open. There were so many things to do that she felt her hands were going to fall off. She ran around, running errands while the women fussed about Tomoe, dressing her up.

The engagement was in four hours time, just before the sun goes down to rest. When its last rays touch the tip of the mountain, they would be engaged and in a week, they would wed.

That thought made Tomoe smirk inside while the women fussed around her. She did not want Kaoru to destroy her mood in any way so she ordered her to work elsewhere.

Kaoru was more than happy to oblige.

She wanted to see her mother so much but ever since her last visit, she had not been able to go again. It made her depressed but she kept silent about it, knowing Tomoe would gloat if she ever knew.

Kaoru also locked away any thoughts of Kenshin from her mind. She did not want to even think about the redhead. Her heart clenched in pain every time she thought of Kenshin and the pain was pure torture. Surely, the redhead thought the worst of her and that was for the best, was it not? He would now leave her alone and marry Tomoe, the lady he actually loved.

Kaoru knew Kenshin loved Tomoe. No one else looked at blissful as him whenever he was around Tomoe. He might have thought he loved Kaoru but obviously, Tomoe was the one who won.

She always won...

It was a feeling Kaoru was used to but it was also something she wanted to change. Once her mother was a free woman, she will change that. She will bring her mother away from this place and this people. They will start anew and then, if Dioni had mercy on her, perhaps she will start her own family. Even then, a defiled woman was not exactly bridal material. That thought was more than depressing but Kaoru locked it away as well. As long as she could claim her life once more, she was willing to sacrifice her dream of having her own family. She was sure Aoshi would help her to get away. For now, she simply had to be patient.

The only plus point from the whole event was that Enishi had disappeared soon after. Where he had gone, she had no idea. She was only glad he was not there anymore.

The preparations outside were going on full swing.

Tents were put up at the city centre and colourful flags decorated the whole town. Flowers were strewn about and decorations cheered the place up.

The tents were full of people, both old and young. They looked forward to seeing the happy couple engaged. Bets were placed on how soon they would have a child, on what would Kenshin's reaction be when he actually sees Tomoe?

In his own home, Kenshin quietly dressed for his engagement. Aoshi was not around. He had a job to do. The vibes from the land of Makineb were discomforting and he had gone to check it out once more. It was a dangerous duty and Kenshin wished him well.

Sano stood behind him, watching him closely. He had not gotten any more news regarding Kaoru. However, he had visited the prison quietly and saw Kaoru's mother. She had looked haggard, so unlike the beauty he had heard about. On the other hand, from the jailer, he had heard that Kaoru was wonderful young woman and he was sad she had so many misfortunes.

Sano did not know what to make of his discovery. Something in him felt for the young woman. But he knew she was not suitable for Kenshin. That thought alone made him keep his mouth shut as he watched his friend preparing to sacrifice himself that the altar of marriage. He would not be the bearer of the news that would stop the engagement.

Kenshin was ready and he looked up at Sano, gesturing at himself. His old friend nodded and grinned, but it did not touch his eyes. Kenshin knew why but he kept quiet.

Inside, he wondered how today was going to go.

His family escorted him to the carriage and sat inside with him. They drove to the city centre, his mother chattering happily and his sister forced herself to smile and go along acting as though everything was alright.

Megumi did not know why she was so against her brother marrying Tomoe but the union did not feel right. Ever since she found out he was in love with a woman he could never marry, she felt her heart break painfully. She loved Kenshin. She loved him so much. They were and always will be close. That he had to sacrifice himself for her was a thought she had never even allowed to cross her mind.

Yet today, it was happening.

When she caught his eyes, Kenshin smiled and nodded at her reassuringly. Inside, Megumi cursed the fates for throwing her brother into falling in love with Kaoru. She had never laid her eyes on the woman but she was sure Kaoru was stringing Kenshin along. And yet...oh why did her mother push Kenshin to marry so soon? Megumi thought helplessly as she looked out the window.

Her mother was a sweet woman but she was too trusting and too close minded. Just because of an old promise she was forcing Kenshin's hand. Megumi did not know what she would have done if her mother had her betrothed to someone other than Sano.

'I might probably thank her after a month of marriage,' Megumi thought, half heartedly amused.

Whatever it was, she could only wish her brother the best. After his engagement, if he ever fell in love with someone else, he would have to forget the woman. It was their culture after all. No one broke an engagement blessed by Dioni.

Megumi hoped Dioni would break this engagement in front of everyone today.

XXX

She sat on her chair, facing the dresser. Her hair was coiled above her head elegantly, diamonds sparkling around her head. Her face was elaborately done, shining for her engagement. Her gown was a rich purple, simple in design but very sophisticated. It was made especially for her and she wore it with pride for her accomplishments.

Finally, today she had won.

As she sat and looked at herself, her mind drifted angrily to the conversation she had with her beloved brother.

"_Enishi! What were you thinking? You know I do not like it when you are with her like that!" Tomoe said sharply as she turned to face her brother once they were alone in the room. _

_Enishi simply shook his head and walked over to her. He held her arms gently and pushed her down on the bed where she sat, looking up at him, anger still in her eyes. He sank on the floor and placed his head on her lap. Tomoe brushed his hair lovingly, though still angered by his actions._

"_Sister, I would not do anything to hurt your prospects, you know that. I want you to marry into power as much as you do. Kaoru is another matter altogether. She has been seducing Lord Himura!"_

_Tomoe's hand stopped playing with his hair._

"_You're lying."_

"_No, sister, I am not. My dear dear darling sister, would I lie to you? Lord Himura was seen embracing Kaoru by our men. I had to punish her for it. I also had to show him who he belongs to as well."_

_Tomoe nodded understanding the situation yet not liking it one bit. So Kenshin did have an interest on Kaoru._

_Why? Why did the men she knew like Kaoru better? It was infuriating!_

_It was unacceptable!_

"_Were you planning to keep her your mistress, Eni-love?"_

_Enishi laughed and looked up at his sister._

"_Mistress? That is already too high a status for her. She will be my whore. There are times even my men have needs. She will do well enough," he said as he laughed wickedly and kissed his sister's hand._

_Tomoe smirked and nodded._

_Yes, she could leave Kaoru in Enishi's capable hands without worrying her head over it._

"_Sister, there is something else I need to talk to you about."_

_Tomoe slipped her fingers through her brother's hair and smiled indulgently. "What is it, Eni-love?"_

_Enishi smirked. "There is some valuable information that my spy has gathered for me. I will need to make this trip. It will take me three weeks before I can return. I am sorry but I need to make this trip. Will you allow me to go?"_

_Tomoe looked at him, stunned. "But...my engagement?"_

"_I am sorry, sister. But this information is important to you and to me. Our future depends on it. Please, let me go?"_

_Tomoe shook her head and finally nodded._

"_Very well. Still I wish you were here."_

_Enishi laughed and hugged his sister, his lips caressed hers adoringly. "Do not worry, my dear darling sister. Himura would not even look at my whore anymore after the stunt I pulled. He will have his eyes on you. And after I get my information, we can plan our way into getting this kingdom in our hands!"_

_Tomoe laughed and kissed her brother back, sighing as she felt his hand caressing her back softly. _

Tomoe stared at her reflection in irritation.

That worm thought she could seduce Kenshin? _Her_ Kenshin? She would rather die than allow Kaoru to be her master.

Soon, she will be the ultimate mistress of Khaheleb.

Kaoru would be nothing at all.

XXX

Conspiracy means a secret agreement between two or more people to commit an unlawful act. Conspiracy is an act that has been going on for many many years. Conspiracy is the enemy of any kingdom and yet the friend of every enemy of the kingdom. Conspiracy is the very foundation of every kingdom.

In that fateful morn, there was a bout of conspiracy at the house of Yukishiro.

Kaoru had just taken a quick bath and was about to change into one of the new gowns Aoshi and Misao had given her. She was so excited. After all, today Tomoe could not possibly say anything. It was her engagement and since every maid and man servant was dressed in his or her best, Kaoru too wanted to look her best. The thought that this gown was given to her by two of her most beloved people made it all the more special.

Just as she finished slipping on her undergarments, there was a knock on the door. Tae walked in carrying a deep purple gown, so exquisitely made that Kaoru's eyes widened at the sheer quality of the material.

"Tae-san?"

"Oh Kaoru! I do not know what the young mistress is thinking!" Tae cried out as she carefully placed the gown on the bed.

Kaoru was bewildered.

"What are you talking about, Tae-san?"

Tae beamed. "It looks like her engagement has placed her in an extremely good mood. Her lady had instructed me to ask you to wear this gown. It is so beautiful that I nearly fainted. But maybe, she is thinking of your status in this household."

There was something fishy in the air and Kaoru felt like running far away. Tomoe? Thinking about her? It would be the end of the world before her former stepsister even gave a passing generous thought about her!

"Perhaps, she meant for the gown to be worn by someone else?" Kaoru said cautiously, frightened to even touch the material.

Tae shook her head so hard, strands of her hair fell about her face.

"No, Kaoru, I'm sure that she was thinking of you. She wants you to wear this and accompany her during the ceremony. You do know how the ceremony progresses, don't you?"

Kaoru shook her head and sat down on the floor, wondering what was going on. She was very frightened at the mere thought of Tomoe doing anything nice for her. There was always a catch.

Tae pretended that she did not notice the horror in Kaoru's eyes as she continued to babble. "In Khaheleb, there is a tradition. When a man marries a woman, he needs to be acquainted with ALL of her female siblings. This is to ensure, in the future, had his bride died leaving a young child, the female sibling will take over the duties of the late mother and raise the child as her own. So before the bride makes her way to meet her groom, the female sibling meets him first. Her blood is then mixed with the groom's in a lasting and divine bond that promises she would forever belong to the groom and be at his disposal if anything befalls the unfortunate bride."

Kaoru looked utterly shocked. "But how is that possible, Tae-san? What if the sister decides to get married? And I thought only the two who decide to get engaged is expected to shed their blood in a blood pact with Dioni? I did not think the female siblings had to do it as well! What if at the last minute, they decide not to get married? A pact is made, is it not? How will the sister escape from it?"

"Well, I did not bother to inform you much about the ritual since...well, your circumstances are not exactly flowery," Tae winced as she said that but determinedly continued. "You see, a female sibling is important. Very important. That is why she is only required to take care of the children. She is not required to marry her sister's husband. Hence, the sharing of the blood. And yes, it is a pact. However, on the day of the marriage, if the bride's blood is not shed, the sister is instantly free of the pact. It is all in the ritual. I just never explained it to you well."

Tae watched as Kaoru rose and paced, her mind still rebelling at the thought of appearing before hundreds as Tomoe's sister.

"I am not her blood sister, Tae-san. I am sure..."

Tae shook her head. "Even if you are not her blood sister, by law, you are her sister. Hence, she needs you. She is going to marry the ruler's son, Kaoru. It is only natural she will want to proceed with this part of the ceremony though it even surprised me when she gave this order."

Blue eyes eyed the dress in fearful interest. "Do I really need to wear this?"

Tae nodded enthusiastically and said happily. "Do not worry. You will be veiled the whole time so no one will know it is you!"

Sighing in defeat and wanting to keep Tomoe from being mad at her, Kaoru nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Will you help me dress, Tae-san? I am not used to such elaborate gowns."

Tae's smile was heartbreakingly gentle. "Yes, my sweet child. I will help you."

XXX

"Tomoe-sama, there is a light delay in the transportation. Lord Himura had suddenly requested we use one of the family carriages so we are waiting for it," Hattori said as he bowed low in front of the beautiful woman. He suppressed the need to shudder at the sight of her, wondering how such beauty could hold such wickedness in her heart. Despite that, years of practice made him keep a blank face before her.

Tomoe's initial fury was reduced when she realised the Himuras had sent her a family carriage, another symbol of their acceptance of her. She smiled smugly, pleased with herself and nodded at Hattori.

"Thank you for informing me."

Hattori nodded and slipped out. He then made a show of walking away when a small figure sneaked past him. Hattori barely felt the figure's nimble fingers slip the keys from his pocket but he knew that the young pickpocket had done his job. He simply left to ensure no one passed the hallway while Yahiko worked on locking the young mistress inside her room.

XXX

By the Tae was done with Kaoru, the young woman could barely recognise herself and neither could her friend. Kaoru looked like a woman who had simply stepped out of a renowned painting, her looks so spellbinding that even Tae had trouble looking away. Her young charge had grown into a dazzling beauty, sensual in her innocence. The fact that such beauty was buried in this hell of a place infuriated Tae but she but her tongue and kept quiet. Soon.

Soon, her lovely charge will be free from this torment.

Kaoru looked shyly at Tae.

"You need not dress me so elaborately, Tae-san," she murmured softly, enchanted by her looks. "But thank you."

Tae laughed and nodded.

"Come that is our cue. You will need to leave earlier as your ceremony begins first."

Kaoru nodded and lowered her veil. Her face thoroughly covered, she missed the apologetic look in Tae's eyes and concentrated on walking so that she did not trip and make a fool of herself.

As they walked outside, Kaoru could not help but ask Tae more about the ritual. In her mind, it was she who was going to get engaged to Kenshin. It was only a dream but she did not want to feel down about it. It would only hurt more if she allowed the news to hurt her.

"How will we know if the ceremony is blessed by Dioni?"

"Well, this has only happened when the rulers get married. When the bride's and groom's bloods are mixed and dripped into the blessed bowl of water. Only during the betrothal is this bowl used because it is so sacred. Anyways, when the ruler's blood drip into the bowl with his chosen mate and if the woman and man are blessed by Dioni, the water glows! It is amazing! And depending on the compatibility of the relationship, it either glows a soft gold or a bright gold. No ruler have ever gotten a bright glow though."

Entranced, Kaoru listened to Tae's soothing voice. "And for us mere people? What if we marry?"

"Well, when we marry, we go through the same process as well. However, instead of a bright gold, the bowl usually glows a gentle yellowish color. It is odd but I suppose that is what separates us from the rulers."

"So somehow...you always know."

Tae nodded. "Yes. However, not every marriage goes through this ceremony. Sometimes, couples simply get married without the betrothal ceremony. It is a risk but is done often. They go straight to the blood pact on the wedding ceremony. It is not advised though. After all, we know one couple who did it and it did not turn out well."

Curiously, Kaoru glanced at Tae's quick feet. "Who?"

"That's odd, Kaoru, my dear. I thought you would know more. Of course I am referring to Lord Heishin and Lady Saya!"

The mere mention of Heishin's name made her tighten her fists. The nightmares of the child in her rushed to the surface in full force and Kaoru barely managed to keep from flinching when Hattori helped her up into the carriage. She forced thoughts of Heishin away from her mind. Instead, her traitorous little heart saw Kenshin waiting at the altar.

'I might only be the sister of the bride but at least I will get to see him one more time as an unattached man.'

She totally missed the anxious and nervous looks in Tae's, Hattori's and Yahiko's eyes.

XXX

The tents were full. The place was packed.

Kenshin watched as his future subjects addressed his family almost reverently, bowing and greeting them. He grew up in this chaos and felt almost at home with it. However, the events that were about to take place gave him a splitting headache and he wished everyone would leave him alone.

He waited anxiously for the carriage that carried his bride-to-be to arrive. In his mind, all he could see was Kaoru.

The sound of the carriage arriving made him rise and take his place in the centre near the altar. His family were right in front, smiling happily at him. All except Megumi. She gave him a killer glare but he smiled gently back at her, hoping she would relax. The sound of the admiring gasps and scattering feet made him turn away from the temple priest now before him and he looked behind to see a spectacularly dressed veiled figure making her way to his side.

His heartbeat raced and his palms dampened with sweat. Cursing himself for a fool, he smiled softly for the sake of his audience and took her hand in his when she came closer. The congregation circled them again.

The temple priest cleared his throat and nodded, signalling the ceremony was going to start. Kenshin felt his bride's hand chill beneath his own and he leaned closer to whisper soothingly to her.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just do as he asks."

His bride nodded and kept silent.

Inside, Kaoru was a mess. She did not know she had to hold hands with Kenshin. She could feel her pulse racing madly and wanted nothing more than to pull her hand away from his and ran as fast as she could – in the opposite direction. He unnerved her and despite the fact he was going to marry her stepsister, he was holding her hand so calmly and naturally.

Did he not feel disgusted? How could he whisper so soothingly into her ear when he must think of her as a cheap whore? Was it because she was Tomoe's sister? She wondered as she forced herself not to start jumping from one foot to another. She felt so restless. Why wasn't the ceremony any faster? Where was Tomoe? Why was she so late? The sun was going to set soon. She also could not find Tae anywhere in the crowd. She had lost track of Tae when her caretaker's feet mingled with others. Kaoru could not see through her veil much – just enough to keep her from tripping and just enough for her to notice her surroundings.

The priest was muttering some ancient words and Kaoru's mind wondered as she did not understand them. She watched as Kenshin raised his palm calmly and the priest sliced it slightly to allow a few drops of blood to flow into the bowl. Kaoru frowned. Wasn't that the sacred bowl for betrothals to be questioned and blood pacts made?

The priest nodded towards her without a word and help out his hand for hers. She mechanically placed her hand in his, wondering what was going on. She had never attended a wedding or betrothal in her life and it fascinated her to see how it was done. The priest raised his dagger and drew a thin line on her palm but kept her blood from dripping into the bowl. He looked up at the congregation and said in a loud and clear voice that shocked Kaoru to the bone.

"My dear beloved people whose believe and trust in Dioni is absolute, witness the betrothal between our two own people. Celebrate in their union and pray Dioni will bless them!"

The priest's announcement shocked Kaoru. Betrothal? Her and Kenshin! No! This was not why she was here!

As the priest turned her hand, she gave a cry of despair and tried to wrench her hand from his grasp. "No!"

The priest looked at her, shocked. Kenshin turned to look at her as well, his eyes wide and stunned. He wasn't the only one.

Most of the people turned to look at another voice that cried out desperately in the silent room.

A woman with dark hair and rich purple gown pushed past the people and stood before Kenshin, her face horrified at the sight before her. Instantly, confused mummers filled the tent. Kenshin looked at Tomoe and then back at the woman by his side.

Tomoe took a step forward, her eyes locked on the figure beside Kenshin.

"That woman is not me. Stop this ceremony at once, please!"

Her eyes locked hopefully on the bowl.

XXX

She had been waiting. There was still no news. Time was passing by quickly. Where was her carriage?

Frustrated Tomoe opened the door.

Or at least she tried to.

It was locked.

Cold fear settled in her heart.

What was going on? Why was she locked in?

She screamed and yelled. Yet no one answered. Tomoe pounded furiously at the door until it was opened and a dark haired boy stared in confusion at the sight of her.

"Lady Tomoe? But I thought you had left?"

Tomoe's eyes widen in horror. She did not pause to ask the boy any questions. She needed to hurry. She needed to stop Kenshin from getting engaged to the wrong woman.

It took time to get a new carriage and since she did not know how to ride a horse, she had to wait until the carriage was ready before she could leave. She threatened the poor driver to get her there as quickly as he could.

She had seen the gathering and pushed through the people. At the last moment, she heard the priest's announcement and a cry sprang from her lips.

"NO!"

She looked at the confused and shocked faces and she stared at the woman before her at Kenshin's side. She had seen the woman pulling back her hand and she hoped the damage was not done.

Tomoe stared at the sacred bowl.

XXX

The sight of Tomoe froze Kaoru's blood. She looked helplessly to the sacred bowl, praying her blood had not spilled inside.

Her prays were not answered.

Only a drop of her blood entered the bowl.

That was all that was needed.

Before a multitude of witnesses, the sacred bowl glowed a bright gold, so bright the people were astounded to silence.

And Kaoru felt the world crashing around her.

What happened?

Shocked, speechless, she looked up as the glow died down. The silence was deafening.

Aya was the first to get on her feet and march up to the small group, furious and shocked. She stopped in front of Kaoru.

"Who are you?"

Kaoru wanted to answer. She wanted nothing more than to voice out her name and her mistake but no voice came out.

"I ask you once more. Who are you, woman?

Kenshin simply stood before his mother. His eyes blank. He nodded at Tomoe and raised a hand towards Kaoru's veil. This time, the fear of everyone knowing who she was made Kaoru take a step back, but Kenshin simply gripped her wrist and pulled her veil back exposing her face to everyone.

Tomoe gasped.

Aya's eyes widened.

Kenshin blinked, as though he could not believe his own eyes.

"Ka...Kaoru?"

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Finally, another chapter done! Thank you all VERY MUCH for all your reviews. You have no idea how meaningful they are to me and how much I feel encouraged to write when I see so many people enjoying my story. This is by far a very complicated chapter to write and it isn't even the core of the story yet. Thank you all once more for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Forgive me as I can't reply each and every one of you. **

**Please, enjoy this chapter. Soon, I will start writing about the present but the past is important as well =) Have a nice day!**


	9. A New Leaf

**Author's note : There isn't much scene here except for the last part. There is only a slight mention of Kaoru's past.**

**A quick note to nijiiryuu: This is for caring enough to try and get hold of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**To everyone who has been patiently waiting for an update, my deepest apologies. It has taken me awhile to finally get this chapter up. It has not been easy but I am glad I can finally post it. I know what it feels like when an author stops updating halfway. You have my word I am planning to see this until the end. For now, please enjoy this chapter. **

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 8**

**A New Leaf**

Makoto, son of Shishio had once been a very handsome man. His looks alone made women flock him like bees to a flower. His charm and careless grace made him one of the most desirable men in the courts. His bed was rarely empty and the women never had any reason to complain.

Everything changed when he was burned in a fire one fateful night when he was 16. That had been twenty years ago. In his attempt to murder his sister, he had been trapped in a fire and burned. To his vast amusement and the intense despair felt by his people, he had survived.

The only woman for him at this moment was the one draped on his naked lap, wearing a robe so thin, he could see right through it. And it was quite a sight. Shishio glanced discreetly around the room and could barely hide the smug grin on his face. His guards were affected by his mistress but they did their best to act as though they did not notice her. He trailed a lazy hand over her breast and heard her breath hitch. Pleased, his hand slipped between her legs and pulled the material up to expose her to anyone who might be looking at them. He slipped his fingers into her and was rewarded with her loud moan and eager thrusting of her hips.

Oh, yes. He was extremely pleased. Yumi was by no means a prude. She was an adventurous woman, who got off on being watched. She liked it a lot when he did her in front of others. She liked him when he was in the mood of gentle and tender sex but she loved it when he spiced things up between them.

That knowledge coupled with their sexual escapades was legendary in the castle but no word seeped out. No one dared to even hit on Yumi. They knew their king and master would come down hard on them if they ever tried to poach on his land. So even when she paraded around the castle naked, the men and women kept their eyes diverted and did their jobs.

Today, the king and his luscious concubine were in a playful mood and the guards were getting an eyeful.

Even before the two sharp raps on the door rang, Shishio stood up, at ease with his nakedness and slipped on a robe. Yumi too rose and slipped into the robe he handed her. Even then, it was hard to keep the eyes away from her curvaceous figure. The silk robe only made her more seductive. Shishio appreciated the sensuality of his mistress and he sat back down, Yumi at his side and nodded at the door.

His guard opened it to admit a young white haired man.

Enishi, son of Yukishiro, was a man Shishio admired. He had excellent fighting skills and a cold cruel heart. Those two characters made him a desirable man in Shishio's eyes. They had kept in touch before but this time, Shishio could sense the change in the man before him.

"Yukishiro."

"Shishio."

Bemused, Shishio motioned him to sit.

"You said you have a proposition?"

Enishi nodded and looked directly at Shishio.

"I will help you take over Khaheleb."

Shishio nodded. "So I gather. What do you want in return?"

Enishi's eyes flickered to Yumi and for once, Shishio wondered if the man was stupid enough to suggest taking Yumi.

"There is a something I want but I am going to keep it to myself first. For now...I do not want anything to matter...However...there is something you have to promise me, Shishio."

Shishio simply sat back and stroked a hand warningly over Yumi's breasts. She snuggled closer, enjoying the intimate touch of his hands. "Depends..."

"I want Khaheleb. I mean it. I do not care what happens to Himura. That's not my concern but I want the land. I want to rule. And my sister, she must not be harmed. By now, she would be married to Himura. She must not be harmed."

The tall man shrugged easily and nodded. "I do not find that request too hard to follow. I do not mind it at all. It is done."

Enishi nodded and rose. He started to walk out when something came to him and he turned back to Shishio.

"There is also something else..."

Shishio looked amused and nodded. "What else, Yukishiro?"

"There is a woman I want...she lives in my house...I want her exclusively as my own when the time comes. No one touches her but me."

Intrigued, Shishio smiled. "You may leave peacefully."

Enishi did not ponder on his words any more as he turned and left, pride shimmering in him for thinking this plan through. After he was done, the Himura bloodline will be no more and he will finally rule over the land. He will not be fooled like the people, worshipping an idol with absolutely no proof of its existence. Dioni can protect the Himura bloodline as much as It ones but he would not be fooled. He would rule the land and prove to everyone that he was just as good as the Himuras if not better. He would lift his sister up on the pedestal that was meant only for her. And by his side...Kaoru...

By his side...he will keep her as his.

No one...not even Tomoe was going to take that opportunity away from him.

"Interesting, isn't he?"

Yumi laughed as she draped herself over Shishio, pressing her curves against his hard muscular body. She enjoyed the feelings he rose within her and hummed in response.

"Very interesting. Naive young man, isn't he?"

Shishio simply looked at her, amused. "Why do you think so?"

"Because, my love, anyone who knows you knows you will not simply let Khaheleb go. On top of that...you are curious, are you not? Regarding this woman that Yukishiro is interested in that he made a request to have her mainly as his?"

Shishio stroked Yumi's hair thoughtfully. Honestly, he had thought about it which is why he did not promise Yukishiro anything. The fool had not realized or had taken it for granted that Shishio would not go after his woman.

"Are you jealous, love?"

Yumi laughed a low and sexual sound. "When I know no woman can hold you like I do and when I know you will always return to me, why do I need to be jealous?"

Shishio laughed easily and kissed Yumi roughly. However in him mind, it kept circling back to the woman Yukishiro was talking about.

His interest has been spiked. Now, he only needed to know who she was...

XXX

"Lady Aya, do you seriously want to continue the marriage with her?" Tomoe asked, her voice low and broken. Her eyes, shining with tears, she looked at the door that separated her and her step-sister. Never had she felt such rage within her. She hid it well, but the thought of Kaoru raised her anger higher and higher. And now!

"My child...how am I suppose to decide? I have no idea who she is and how she managed to pull of such a feat! On top of that, the blessings from Dioni?" Aya laid her hand on Tomoe's head and looked at the woman with sympathy in her eyes.

Even then, her eyes hardened as looked at the door. "I do not know who the woman is but I will find out before this day is over. And then...we will have to decide how to take care of this mess. Tomoe, child, I want you more than anyone else to be my daughter but somehow..."

Aya looked at Kenshin. Her son was sitting at the window, starring outside. His back was rigid with tension and his eyes were hard and cold. Pain filled her. Her poor baby. How was he going to survive this? All these time he has been courting the one woman and then he was suddenly betrothed to another.

Before she could say anything, though Tomoe rose and walked to the opposite direction. Her head bent low, she gripped her dress and looked outside.

"Lady Aya, Lord Syousuke, I...It is my fault. I should have known something like this would happen," Tomoe whispered painfully as she looked outside, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I should have known."

Syousuke looked away from his son and watched the woman his wife had chosen for Kenshin. There was something about her that made Syousuke wonder if the choice had been the right one from the beginning but hearing her voice so dejected and sad made him question his own suspicion. "My child, what is it?"

"She is my sister, Lady Aya, Lord Syousuke. She is my sister."

The anger that raged inside Kenshin almost made itself known. His fingers fisted tightly and he forced himself to continue looking outside. How could she? How could she so easily say that Kaoru was her sister? Never once while he was courting her did she admit it. Only when he mentioned it, did Tomoe admit to Kaoru being her step-sister. Now, now, she admits it so freely in front of his parents.

"Your...does that mean that she is the daughter of that woman? The woman who killed Lord Heishin?"

Tomoe nodded. She did not turn to look at them, preferring to set the stage this way. "Yes, her mother...killed my father. My mother took her in and now...now I see I should have known all along that she would stab me in the back. If I knew she was planning to destroy my betrothal to Lord Kenshin, I would have done something...anything to stop her."

Aya sank to the empty chair. "The daughter of a murdress? For our son? Syousuke?"

Syousuke walked over to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder, the quiet assurance almost making her cry. This was her son. Her only son! She wanted the best for him. Now, she was going to have to agree on his marriage to the daughter of a known murderess? A woman who killed one of the most respectable man Khaheleb has ever known? How could she agree? How could she allow this?

"There has to be a way to stop this..." Aya whispered, horrified at her son's future.

Syousuke shook his head. "Can we go against this, Aya? Dioni has made the choice for us. We have never had a bright gold light like this before...the blessings...it is absolute."

Aya wrenched away from her husband and walked over to Kenshin. She held her son, pained at the tension in his body.

"I will not allow him to be sacrificed to Dioni. I will not!"

"Aya!"

"How could you ask this of me, Syousuke? My Lord, how could you ask this of me? This is my son! My child! No mother would ever want the worst for her baby! No mother would ever agree! I refuse to agree!"

"Aya, please! Understand! This is the will of Dioni!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"AYA!"

"Mother, I am fine."

Three pairs of eyes looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned and held her hand, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Father is right. No one has got such a blessing before. How can I speak against it? But I will ensure that she does not have any hidden motives. I will ensure our family name is taken care of."

"But Kenshin..."

"Mother, I have never gone against the wishes of Dioni. How can I start now? Our family has never gone against Dioni. How can we start now? What right do we have? For years, Dioni has protected us and we have never gone against Dioni. We cannot start to do so now. It won't be right. I will take responsibility on this matter."

He turned and faced Tomoe. Then, he bowed. "I am so sorry. Our betrothal was destroyed because I could not even recognize the woman I wanted to marry."

The anger Tomoe felt was nothing compared the horror she was feeling at that moment. No! It couldn't be happening. She was supposed to marry him! She was supposed to be the ruler of Khaheleb. How did everything go so wrong so fast? She was so sure if she could get Lady Aya to oppose the wedding, something...anything will be done!

"My Lord..."

"It was truly a pleasure meeting you, my Lady."

That was a lie. Tomoe knew it. He was enchanted by Kaoru and was pleased with how it turned out. Tomoe knew Kenshin could not have met Kaoru during their courtship time so somehow that woman had planned this by herself. When she knows who has helped her, Tomoe would ensure each one of them will suffer!

"My apologies too, my Lord for how this has turned out."

Kenshin gave her a sad smile.

"I will escort Kaoru back to my home, my Lord."

This time, Kenhsin shook his head. "I am afraid that's not possible. She will remain at a place I have chosen. I am going to ensure I know everything she has planned. If she is going to marry me, I will need to know what her plans are. It is best to be equipped to face an unknown foe."

Tomoe's fingers clenched and she made a fist. The fact that she was also denied the joy of 'interrogating' her step-sister made her even angrier. Where was her brother? Where was Enishi?

"But my Lord, she can be quite a handful. She has...had issues..." Tomoe started but Kenshin shook his head.

"She is dealing with the Himuras now. I will ensure she has no ulterior motive. Do not worry, my Lady. I will not hurt your sister."

"Step-sister, my lord and that is not my worry. I ... very well. It is not my place to say. I will take my leave now."

"Child, please..."

"My lady, I truly thank you and appreciate all the help you have given me. Your blessings are something I treasure."

"Tomoe?"

"I will take my leave now, my Lady. My lord." Tomoe bowed and excused herself.

She did not scream. She did not shout. But the moment she entered her carriage, the fury inside of her burst out and she the grip she had tore the hem of her dress.

Kaoru will pay. She will pay dearly. Even if it was the last thing Tomoe would do, she will ensure Kaoru would pay.

For now, she had to scheme. Her dear darling baby sister was not going to marry the man Tomoe had eyed.

And she did not even have to kill to make sure Kaoru never becomes a bride.

XXX

Who was this woman?

Megumi eyed the dark haired beauty sitting before her, her back rigid, her face pale.

She looked like a ghost, not a drop of blood on her face. A part of her wanted to take this woman into her arms and comfort her but the more practical part of Megumi knew this was the woman who had stolen the place of Kenshin's fiancée. Whoever she was, whatever she wanted, as long as it concerns Kenshin was important to Megumi.

Megumi kept her eyes on her and her ears on the loud conversation outside. The moment she heard the identity of her brother's new betrothed, she turned shocked eyes to the still woman before her.

"You are the daughter of the Lord Heishin's mistress? The woman who killed him?"

She watched the young woman fist her hands before relaxing them once more. Blue eyes, no longer blank turned to look at her furiously.

"My mother was legally married to Lord Heishin. She was not his mistress," Kaoru replied warningly, her voice clipped and sharp. Megumi was taken aback but she kept her face impassive.

"For a woman who just stole her sister's fiancé, you really do have the guts to talk back to people, don't you?"

"For a woman who was brought up by such a wonderful family, you do not have manners, do you?" Kaoru replied, her voice soft yet sharp.

Megumi blinked. She should have expected the kitten to have claws. And she liked it very much. Tomoe was truly more of a doll than a person to her.

"Manners are for people who deserve it. Not for people who conspire to marry a noble! And definitely not for someone like you," Megumi replied coldly as she eyed the woman in the chair with obvious distaste.

Feeling like someone had just slapped her, Kaoru rose to her feet, her beautiful gown swirling round her. "So that is how you were brought up? To show manners to only those who show them equally to you? If that is how a noble is brought up, I do not want to have any part in nobility. I prefer my own upbringing, poor as it is."

"You upbringing brought upon the death of a man who everyone adored and respected. He was a decent man who was the pillar of community and whose daughter is one of the most respectable women here. You! You, who are the daughter of a murderess, you try to lecture me on upbringing?"

"Decent?" Kaoru's voice echoed softly in the room. Megumi frowned, wondering at the way Kaoru's cheeks paled and her eyes lost their shine. "Decent, is he?"

"Decent," Megumi clarified, ignoring the commotion outside. "He was a man who was loved by his wife and children. Your mother seduced him and killed him. And now, you have taken the place of his daughter. I agree, your upbringing suits you."

Megumi jerked back as Kaoru's hand swung up to meet her cheek. Unable to move, she shut her eyes and waited for the stinging blow but nothing landed on her. She opened them to see Kaoru staring at her in horror and then at her hand. Kaoru stared at her hand in a daze wondering how she could have gotten the courage to raise it in the first place. Shocked, she took a few steps back from Megumi and brought her hand to her lips.

Megumi watched her in silence, wondering why the woman stopped. She had goaded her, after all and the slap would have been the most appropriate course the woman would have taken. She pressed her lips together and studied Kaoru.

In a movement that shocked Megumi, Kaoru bowed in a perfect, maid-like bow. "I apologize. It is not in my place to raise my hand to a noble."

It was so unlike her that Megumi paused. She wondered why the woman before her changed so drastically. She was all fire and passion and then she changed to a frightened doll.

A mystery.

She was a mystery and Megumi loved mysteries.

Just as she was about to question Kaoru once more, the door opened without a knock and Kenshin strode in. His eyes were emotionless as he studied Kaoru, giving no indication that he knew Megumi was even there with her.

"Megumi, go accompany mother."

It was an order, short and simple. Resenting that and yet understanding his need to talk to Kaoru, she nodded and walked past them, feeling sorry for the woman who has to endure Kenshin's wrath. She was sure that after carefully arranging and planning for Tomoe to marry him, Kenshin would not be happy with his engagement being sabotaged.

The sudden fear Kaoru had diminished as she realized that the person in front of her was not Tomoe of Enishi but Megumi. Megumi would not hit her. The old habit was truly one that does not die easily. Kaoru looked up and caught the contemplative look on Megumi's face just before the door swung open and the redhead walked it. Kaoru's body simply froze. Part of her mind registered how handsome he looked in his tailor made robes. Another part of her braced for the coming interrogation. He was going to grill her on how she took over Tomoe's place. Kaoru wondered how she was going to handle him. Distressed, she watched as Megumi left quietly. Oh hell, why was she so good at getting into mountains of trouble? And of all people to get engaged to, did it have to be him?

Kenshin felt his sister leaving the room and instantly felt more at ease. His tense muscles relaxed and his eyes involuntarily seek Kaoru. He watched her carefully, his face masked, not wanting her to know just how deeply he was involved in bringing her here today. If she knew, he had a feeling she would find a way to escape.

Would have.

Now, it was too late.

Kenshin would never admit it but he was left very shaken after the incident at the temple. He had only wanted a way to seal Kaoru's fate with his. He wanted a way to make her his. He had never expected Dioni to seal their fates for life. When the bowl had turned a bright gold, he was as shocked as everyone else. Who knew the woman he had fallen in love with was the woman he was truly destined with? Truly, Dioni worked in mysterious ways.

He had been so nervous, wondering if his plan would work. He had handpicked the people he would work with. It was truly not very hard. During the days he visited Tomoe, he noticed Tae keeping a watchful eye on Kaoru. He also noticed Hattori, the old man who worked in the household, who also kept an eye for Kaoru. Instinct had him trusting them with his well-formed plan. However, even he had not expected such amazing results.

Now, even his mother did not have the right to end this union. Dioni had blessed them. Dioni had picked her out of the multitude of women around him, Dioni had picked her and for that, Kenshin was grateful.

Yet it was not time for him to reveal the truth of the matter to her. Something in him held him back. Part of him knew she would rebel if she knew his plans.

So he stood still and watched her. He watched the woman who had become is betrothed. He watched as she raised her head up and her dark blue eyes met his across the room. Kenshin suppressed the dizzying desire to strode over and pull her into his arms. The extent of his need for her frightened him. He had never wanted a woman so badly before. She was the very first woman to send his senses riling and his mind scrambling for something to hold on to.

Kaoru watched wearily as Kenshin watched her. He was no more a man she met by the river. He was no more the son of the ruler of Khaheleb. He was no more Tomoe's promised.

He was hers.

Whether they wanted it or not, Dioni had blessed them so greatly that it shook her to her very core.

This man, who was the son of the most privileged family in Khaheleb belonged to her.

She wanted nothing more than to run and hide but her pride and her stubbornness made her stand and face him. If nothing more, she owed him an apology.

Neither spoke. Each watched the other quietly, summing up their opponent.

"I see you have increased your status at a blink of an eye," Kenshin finally broke the silence as he walked over to her. Neither his voice nor his face betrayed the amusement he felt at the quick intake of her breath. He watched as she braced herself when he neared and almost smiled. Oh yes, she was finally his.

Kaoru released a tense breath when Kenshin walked past her and sat on the chair she vacated. Although he was sitting now and not towering over her – despite the fact that he was not very tall, he was still intimidating – Kaoru could not shake the feeling of being intimidated by him.

"My Lord, if you would please let me explain, this is all a misunderstanding. Perhaps, there is a way to undo all of this?" Kaoru ventured as she turned and faced him, her heart beating faster and faster. The question did remain inside of her. Did she want to undo any of this?

By a trick of fate, she became the betrothed of the future ruler of Khaheleb. The irony of the situation was not lost on her but she hardly felt like laughing. As much as she desired the man before her, Kenshin had been courting her stepsister, and Kaoru did not want anything that belonged to Megumi, even if he was a man she had a slight crush on.

He waved away her words with a single careless gesture. "Do you think you can undo what just happened, Kaoru? Even you would not be so naive as not to realize what had happened? We were blessed by Dioni...How are you planning to undo something like that?"

"But you can't expect to marry me when you obviously do not have any feelings for me, my Lord! That is preposterous!" Kaoru cried out as she turned her back on him, forcing her eyes away from the image that tortured her. Forcing herself from the future she could see with him. It would not do to dream of that future. She had a goal and to achieve it, Kaoru could not afford any distractions or troubles. Kenshin was a walking disaster! No matter how much her heart longed for him, her priority was her mother and her land. To get hold of these two, these few days without Enishi around was the best way for her to lay out her foundation. Getting engaged to Kenshin only spelled disaster.

His voice was cold as the words dripped from his lips. "But you got us engaged, Kaoru. Blessed by Dioni, who we never go against. **I** will never go against. Whether you or I want it or not, we are to be wed. In a week."

Startled, Kaoru turned and faced the stranger before her, her eyes wide. "I cannot marry you. You know who I am. Do you not think Lady Tomoe will make a better bride? A better ruler?" Kaoru said quietly, despite the clench in her heart at the thought of Tomoe anywhere near him. She had gotten used to it, she tried to convince herself. It was better if she was not involved with this man.

"Unfortunately," Kenshin said with a lazy drawl, watching Kaoru with unreadable eyes, "I have never gone against Dioni and I have no plans in starting a new tradition for you. You should be happy," Kenshin muttered quietly as he rose and stood before her. His hand reached up and trailed a finger down her face, feeling the soft smooth skin of her cheeks. His eyes drank in her vision, standing before him as lifeless and still as a statue. If not for the red hue on her cheeks or the shock in her eyes, he would have thought of her as a statue. "After all, you managed to secure your marriage to me."

If anyone had managed to successfully push her into reality, he did with those very words. Kaoru pulled back abruptly, forcing herself to ignore the thug she felt when the warmth of his hand disappeared.

"How can I make you understand that this was a misunderstanding?" Kaoru begged as she took a few steps back, ensuring the distance between them. "How can I make you understand that I do not want to marry you?"

Anger filled him, quick and hot. He grabbed Kaoru's arms and pulled her towards him, crushing her soft body against his hard and subtly muscular one. One hand forcefully branded Kaoru against him, securely wrapping her waist, another rose to capture her face and imprison it so that she would not be able to move no matter how much she tried. He could not help the surge of satisfaction he felt at the leap of fear in her eyes but he wanted her to understand more than anything that she belonged exclusively to him.

In that one instant, she thought he was going to kiss her. Excitement and fear rippled within her, so great were they that she had to close her eyes so that he would not sense the feelings he was creating within her.

Kenshin hissed when her eyes closed. His hand tilted her face and he ordered her to open her eyes.

"You do not have a choice, Kaoru. You do not have a single choice to who you belong. You were given to me! You are mine. You will marry me and no other. Do not be misled by the gentleness you see in me, my pet. I am not a generous man. On the contrary, I am extremely selfish. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were mine. Now, you have been officially given to me. Do not make the mistake of thinking I will let you go!"

She shivered against him, trying unsuccessfully to break his hold on her. His voice frightened her, leaving her weak and shaken. Somehow, despite the sudden siege on her senses, she knew if she did not stand up to him now, he will continue to threaten her to achieve whatever he wanted.

Forcing herself to remain relaxed in his arms, she looked him straight in the eye. He was not Tomoe or Enishi. She would not allow him to rule over her.

"Listen to yourself! If for one moment you think I will even agree to this marriage, you are insane! I will not marry you! I am NOT a thing for you to claim. I am a woman and even if you do not recognize me as one, that does not give you the right to treat me as one of your belonging! If you think I will simply nod my head and agree to your every whim, you are sadly mistaken, my lord!"

The words, coupled with her fiery sapphire orbs, caused a desire so great he had not been prepared for it. She truly was magnificent. Despite being imprisoned in his arms and being subjected to a treatment most men would run away from, she had dared to threaten him! If ever a woman existed for him, it was her.

"You should have thought of that before you arranged to take Lady Tomoe's place. Since you brought this problem on yourself, you will suffer the consequences."

"My lord! How many times do I need to say this? I am not responsible for this mix-up. There has been a misunderstanding! If we clear this up, you may go ahead with your plan to marry Lady Tomoe," Kaoru cried out as she tried to twist away from his hold.

Kenshin's response to her efforts was just to tighten his hold until she gave up.

"Whatever your excuse, the deed is done. Even if I wanted to, I will not be able to change Dioni's blessings. You are tied to me, whether you want to or not, Kaoru. I will have to figure out how I am going to deal with this," he replied in a deceptively calm voice.

Distraught, Kaoru wondered if there was any way to stop the wedding. Then she wondered if she even wanted to stop it. Not like she had any choice. She was by no means a virgin or an innocent. She was not suitable for him by any means.

"Be reasonable, my lord! Your parents would not approve! They will not want you to marry a woman of my station in society!"

"They have no say in this matter and they know it."

"That is ridiculous! There has to be a way out," Kaoru reasoned just as she gave up trying to wriggle out of his arms. Kenshin merely dropped his hands the moment she relaxed, causing her to stare at him before moving away cautiously.

"There is none."

"You do not seem like a man who is wondering how he can get out of this situation!" Kaoru yelled as she paced the room. She felt trapped.

Of course she was attracted to Kenshin! Only a fool would not be attracted to the beautifully dangerous man before her. But she was not a fool and definitely not an optimist. As long as she stood in Tomoe's way, the woman will make her life miserable. She could not imagine the kind of punishment waiting for her at home. Not to mention, her mother. If the siblings did anything to her mother, she would kill them. She had no doubt that she would.

Kenshin felt a wave of pity as he watched her pace the room, trying to find a way out of their impending marriage. He wished he could tell her the truth but he felt as though she was not yet ready to face it. Moreover, his heart was singed every time she kept saying she wanted their engagement to end.

Could she not see that he was offering her a better life?

If she could not see it, he would have to make her see it! He would have to make her understand!

He did not go to painful lengths to get her, only to lose her.

"You may search for an answer all you want, but there are none. Answer me this. Who planned this elaborate skim to exchange the brides? You could not have done it yourself?"

Kaoru opened her mouth and then abruptly shut it. She could not rat out Tae. The older woman was only looking out for her best interest.

Tae!

Bless her soul, she must have thought Kaoru was better off with the ruler's son! There were no other explanations for it! Why else would she convince Kaoru to take Tomoe's place under such a guise. But if she told Kenshin this, she was afraid he would punish Tae.

"I already told you. It was a misunderstanding, not a conspiracy. You just do not allow me to explain."

"I already told you, there is no need. It is too late. I am too tired to deal with you right now."

Knowing she was dismissed, Kaoru nodded her head. She glanced at the door longingly.

"May I leave for my house now, my lord?"

Kenshin smirked. His eyes were expressionless, making the smirk even more intimidating. Kaoru had a terrible feeling that she might not like what he has to say.

"Unfortunately, I do not know what game you are playing. As such, until we get married, you are to stay here. I will arrange for you to have your wardrobe brought here. Without my permission, you are not to leave this house."

Kaoru was so startled that she did not say a word. Her mind scrambled around, trying to find all the pieces and put them together. What in the world was going on?

"I do not understand...what do you mean I will not be going back?"

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. A questioning look entered his eyes. "It is what it means. You are to remain here. I will post a guard here. He will keep an eye on you. Even if Dioni blessed this union, there are a few people who worked together with you to pull off this scheme. I will figure them out eventually."

"You insufferable devil! If I kept resisting you before, why would I try something like this now? Why do you not let me explain? If you allow me to explain, you will understand how big a misunderstanding this is and maybe we can work something out!"

Kenshin, who was about to walk out, turned and faced Kaoru. He kept his face carefully blank despite the ridiculous surge of excitement he felt at seeing her in his house.

"Now why would I believe anything you say? You are the one who stole my supposed betrothed's place...What would stop you from lying about how you did it? In case you did not notice, I do not care how you did it anyways. It is done. Now, I need to work out how I am going to make it work. This is my future as well as yours. Stop dwelling on your mistake and start thinking on how you are going to make full use of it!"

With those words, he left.

Kaoru sank to the ground and looked at the floor blindly.

Was she going crazy? Did the conversation in the room just happen? Kaoru could not believe her ears. In reality, all his conversations should have been hers and vice versa. He should have been trying to find out what happened and how it happened. He should have been trying to find out how he was going to rectify the situation. Instead, Kenshin was like a bird which ate a canary. He was too relaxed, too calm and too collected. It was almost as though HE planned this whole charade just to bond her to him.

But that was crazy! No one in their right mind would marry a murderess' daughter!

Yet...his manner and his conversation made Kaoru wonder if she was still sane. She had been so sure he would have yelled at her and interrogated her. Instead, he insulted her, accused her, threatened her and warned her. He did everything but interrogate her.

Confused and disoriented, Kaoru wondered what she was going to do now. She was banned from leaving the house. As a result, she could not get the land documents from Enishi's keep. She will also lose her ability to visit her mother. She will not be able to see her friends.

Kaoru looked out of the window from the floor.

Nothing has changed, she thought dully, as reality began to sink in. Nothing had changed. She was betrothed but her intended does not love her or trust her. He was going to marry her because Dioni had blessed them. Whatever he felt at the river and Tomoe's place had obviously changed ever since he saw her with Enishi. Still, he was not going to question it or her. He was simply going to accept her because Dioni willed it. Nothing has changed at all. The truth of the matter hit her so hard, she could barely breath.

Her cage had changed from one of rusty iron to gold bars.

But a cage was still a cage.

She was still a prisoner.

This time, she highly doubted there was a small chance of escape unless she found a way to stop the wedding. She had always dreamed of marriage and a family. She had also dreamed of him. But Kaoru had no desire for a husband who was only performing a duty to their deity. She had no desire for a man who did not trust or respect her.

Even if this was the hardest thing she was going to have to do, Kaoru knew she had to find a way to get out of a loveless marriage before she was trapped forever.

XXX

She stood before them, a beautiful woman with a cold face. She still wore her engagement robes and looked as though at any moment, she would go for her engagement.

One woman in particular was made to kneel before her.

Tomoe looked at Tae. She knew Tae had cared for Kaoru for many years and was the only servant who looked out for Kaoru. She had always allowed the maid to be but at that moment, she wondered if she had made a mistake.

"Did you or did you not help Kaoru take my place?"

Tae almost shivered at the cold and harsh whisper of her mistress' voice. She knew that Tomoe was beyond angry. She was furious and Tae would bear the brunt of her mistress' anger if she did not come up with any reason to prove she did not help Kaoru.

"My Lady, as much as I have cared for that child so far, I know who put food in my belly and quenched my thirst. I did not help the child, my lady," Tae solemnly said as she kept her eyes down and her head bowed.

She was shocked when she felt Tomoe's feet at her neck. "Tell me again, did you help her?"

Suppressing a shudder, Tae kept her voice even. "I did not, my lady."

Tomoe looked up at her servants, lined up and kneeling before her.

"WHO?" she screamed. She wanted to throw something! Break something! Hit someone! But she would not shame her upbringing by such petty show of her lack of control. She wanted this people before her to fear her not mock her.

She began to pace up and down, taking in every face, every gesture. "Who helped that miserable worm to go in my place? Who?"

No one made a sound.

Frustration rode high and Tomoe felt a terrible headache attacking her. She wanted her brother and she wanted him now!

She turned to leave and shot one last quelling look over her shoulders.

"When I find out who helped her, there will be hell to pay. You will wish you never even laid your eyes on her. When I get my hands on the imbecile that dare to go against me, I will make sure your every minute is a living hell, do I make myself clear?"

No one made a sound.

Tomoe nodded, satisfied she had made her point, and left.

In her room, she carefully removed her gown and left it to be kept by the maids. She was still distraught. That woman had managed to escape her. In all her years, Tomoe had always kept an eye on Kaoru. She had always wanted to ensure Kaoru would never be able to get free. Yet now...

She will have to think of something and when Enishi finally returns, he will help her too. He was obsessed by her, after all. Tomoe could use that. She could use her brother's obsession for her own means.

She will get Kaoru back and then she will slowly kill her one day at a time.

XXX

Kenshin walked out of Kaoru's room without a single facial expression. Outside, he looked calm, composed and controlled. Inside, he was a mass of emotions! She was finally his! That one thought chased away all others. She was finally his. He did not care if it was a mere infatuation, a crush or whatever anyone wants to call it. She was his! Even if his mother asked him to, he could not send her away. Dioni blessed her to be his. Dioni blessed them!

Kenshin felt like shouting and laughing and dancing! Yet he managed to keep a tight rein on his feelings and walked outside the house. It was not really his home. His home was much further away but bringing Kaoru there would cause unnecessary rumours. It was better all around if she stayed at the house his family owned at the village. Soon he will be bringing her back.

He frowned when he thought of Tomoe. He had a feeling the dark-eyed woman will not let this matter lie dormant. Whatever happens, Kenshin did not want Tomoe anywhere near Kaoru.

A smile almost sneaked past his defences. She had looked so young and vulnerable, standing there, pleading with him to understand it was all a misunderstanding. Kenshin did not want to hear the whole story. He knew the whole story. He orchestrated it! What he had wanted at that moment was to gather Kaoru in his arms and kiss her senseless. Since he could not do that for fear of frightening her away, he had done the next best thing. He had played with her. If he had wanted to maintain his cover over the part he played, he should have handled the situation differently but Kenshin could not bring himself to care.

Until they were safely married, he was not going to take any chances with her. Beginning with her safety. And Kenshin knew just the man for it.

Aoshi.

Ever since Sano told him Aoshi was in love with another maid at the Yukishiro household, Kenshin had begun to relax around his trusted man. He knew he could rely on Aoshi to keep Kaoru safe.

Outside, Aoshi stood silently. Kenshin spared him a glance and then thoughtfully looked at him.

"Aoshi. My family?"

Aoshi gave no indication he heard except to follow Kenshin from behind.

"They have left, my Lord."

"Sano?"

"Waiting outside."

"Watch over her. Make sure she does not leave anywhere and make sure she is well taken care off. No one is allowed to see her especially the household of Yukishiro."

"His Lord and Lady?"

"No one. My orders. Keep an eye on her."

Aoshi nodded slightly and stopped at the doorway. He watched Kenshin leave with mixed feelings deep inside of him.

It was not time. When it was time...

Aoshi glanced at the door behind him.

When it was time, he will make her tell him what in the world happened. There was no way the woman he knew would have conspired something like this. Something smelled like a conspiracy. He will give her time to settle down. Tomorrow, he will find out what happened. For now, she needs some rest.

Kenshin walked outside and saw Sano leaning against the gate, their horses saddled and ready to be ridden. His usual fishbone lay between his teeth and he watched Kenshin wearily. At Kenshin's nod however, they both mounted their horses and rode hard and fast back home. Kenshin still needed to talk to his parents and convince them that all was good and Kaoru was a better woman compared to Tomoe.

"How did everything go?" Sano finally asked as they neared the main house. They slowed their horses as they rode past the gates.

"What do you think?"

"I think I was absolutely shocked to see the day's progress!"

Kenshin chuckled. Sano frowned. "Damn it, Kenshin! You look so damn happy! I would not have thought that possible considering what happened...What happened? Where is Shinomori?"

"I left Aoshi to guard Kaoru."

Sano frowned. "Kaoru? As in your Kaoru? Where was she?"

Kenshin smirked. "She was in the room with Megumi. Where were you during the engagement?"

"I was there but all the noise and excitement deafened me. I could not hear anything and no one was talking on our way here. I was just wondering what Jou-chan was doing here."

Confused, Kenshin threw a curious look at his friend. "Jou-chan? As in Aoshi's Jou-chan? Where was she?"

This time Sano slowed down as they reached Kenshin's home. He gave Kenshin a very dirty look. "Well Kenshin, considering the fact you tied yourself to Aoshi's Jou-chan, you should know where she was. Where was your Kaoru? If anything, I thought you will find a way to marry her instead! Not Jou-chan! How did Aoshi take the news? He must have been furious when the veil was lifted and his woman's face was hidden behind it. I can't begin to understand what he must be feeling right now. Hey, Kenshin? Are you listening? As long as Aoshi does not meet Jou-chan and continues to guard Kaoru, it should be fine. I wonder what will happen though...Kenshin?"

Kenshin stilled. His body simply froze as he put the pieces together.

"The woman I got engaged to was Aoshi's Jou-chan?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where your Kaoru was? How Aoshi reacted? Weren't you even listening?"

"She was Aoshi's Jou-chan...?" the disbelieve in Kenshin's voice made Sano frown as he stopped his horse in front of Kenshin.

"That's what I told ya, Kenshin!"

"Sano that can't be right. You don't understand..." Kenshin said carefully as he studied his friend. "The woman I got engaged to today was Kaoru."

Unexpected silence reigned around them.

Sano suddenly understood. And he was far from amused.

"Oh shit! Damn it, Kenshin! Your Kaoru is Aoshi's Jou-chan and you just left them both together at that house!"

The knowledge rushed through Kenshin and he turned, ready to ride back to town when his name was called from the main house.

"Kenshin! I want to talk to you right now," his father called him.

His face grim, his eyes narrowed, Kenshin considered his options. He could not turn his back on his father. At the same time, the woman he loved and finally bonded to him was with a man who could take her away in a heartbeat.

"Kenshin!"

His father's voice rang out once more.

Kenshin still stood there, Sano watching him closely. They had two choices. Sano already knew which one he would make. He was ready.

"Baka Deshi."

Kenshin cursed. His choice was already made for him. Cursing internally, he rode forward followed closely by Sano.

XXX

"**Where do you think you are going, little girl?"**

**Her eyes widen with fear and her small hands clutched the doll closely to her chest. She looked wildly around her, trying to find a way to escape when his hand gripped her arm and hoisted her on his shoulder. She began to trash around, dropping her doll in her haste to escape but his grip was strong.**

"**Please, not again! It hurts! I don't wan' play with you! Let go!"**

"**Shuush...little girl. You have been a very naughty girl. I am going to teach you a lesson," the face of her nightmare leered at her as he dropped her on the bed and shut the door. The room was instantly dark.**

"**Please..." she whimpered. She could not see. She did not know where he was. It was worse when she did not know where he was.**

**She tried to hear him but her small ears picked up no sound.**

**She moved away slowly and got down from the bed. Still, there was no sound. Maybe she could sneak away from him. Maybe she could leave. She did not want to play. He was not like her papa. Her papa never hurt her like that. **

**She reached the door.**

**Small hands reached for the knob.**

**A foul smell hit her nose.**

**She screamed when his hand caught her throat in one tight grip.**

"Kaoru! Kaoru, wake up! Kaoru!"

Kaoru trashed about, her hands and legs waving wildly, pushing away the hands that tried to grab hold of her.

"Kaoru!"

"No!" she screamed. "No, please stop! No!"

"Damn it, Kaoru! Please wake up!"

The insistent voice broke through the hazy fear surrounding her. She opened her eyes instantly, her body jerking up only to collide with a solid wall. Kaoru grabbed the steady chest before her and took in the clean scent she rarely scented.

Strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. Soft gentle voice soothed her fear away.

"Aoshi-san..." Kaoru muttered, embarrassed and yet glad he was there. Her face was painfully pale and her breath came out in uneven gasps. Her whole body could not stop trembling.

"Are you all right, Kaoru-san?"

He was shaken. Internally, his mind was still running about, trying to settle down. When he heard her whimper, he had decided to stay outside. But her ki went haywire and Aoshi knew something was wrong. The words that tumbled from her lips made him bit back an oath as he struggled to calm down the frightened woman.

She still had nightmares.

That thought killed him. After all these years, she had not healed.

"I am fine now, Aoshi-san. It's just a nightmare."

Aoshi nodded. He could still feel her trembling lightly but he did not want to push her. He pulled back and looked at her carefully before getting up to leave. She looked terrible. So hauntingly young. He ignored the clutch in his gut. Even as he stood, he felt his sleeve being pulled and turned back to the woman in the bed.

Her dark hair tumbled sexily down and her blue eyes were dark with an emotion he did not know.

"Will you please stay? I do not think I can sleep alone."

It was not an easy request to make but she still made it. She wondered what he might do. She had not expected to ask him to stay. The words were out before she could even think about them. She wanted him to stay. She knew that. He had not asked her anything. He had not pushed. He had simply nodded at her and sat outside her room the whole day.

Kaoru wished he would, though. She wished he would spend the night by her side. Usually, when she had nightmares, Tae or Lady Saya would have been there. Their mere presence would lull her to sleep. Now, with thoughts of that monster in her head, she doubted she could sleep a wink all night. It had been awhile since her nightmares came back. Perhaps, she mused internally, Megumi had triggered her memories.

To both their surprise, Aoshi settled on the floor and rested his head on the bed. No words passed between them.

"Sleep."

Kaoru blinked, smiled and curled back into bed.

"Good night, Aoshi-san."

Aoshi closed his eyes.

"Good night, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru closed her eyes but she did not sleep. Her nightmare was still vivid in her mind. She remembered that night like many nights during those three long years. She remembered each one of them.

She only wished she could forget.

Thoughts of Kenshin slipped into her mind. She could not understand that man. He knew who she was. He knew what had happened. Yet for him to honor Dioni's words and not even desire to rebel was something she could not understand.

She remembered how he looked early that day. He was so handsome. When he held her hand, she could feel the pull between them. Sparks had shoot through her whole body. When he held her in the room, the warmth from his body and the promise in his eyes made Kaoru's own body feel weak and heavy.

How she wished he had continued holding her like that?

With thoughts of the redhead in her mind, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews! It was amazing! Even if I wanted to, with so many encouraging reviews, there was no way I could stop writing! Thank you all so much!**

**Secondly, so sorry it took months before I could update this story. I really wanted to write but my whole life changed within a few months and I am still adjusting to my new life.**

**I hope this chapter was ok. It was something I had a vague idea about and I tried to put it on paper. I hoped it turned out right. Since I am rushed for time, I did not get the chance to check this thoroughly. I bet there are careless mistakes, grammatical errors and so on...please forgive me for them. Also...if the chapter is not up to my usual standard, i am sorry. I will do better in the next one. **

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this story! Thank you all for your support! Happy reading and have a nice day! **


	10. Planting Seeds

**Hello everyone! I have added another chapter. I just had all these ideas in my head and I could not help but pour it all out on paper.**

**I do not own these characters but the story is exclusively mine! Oops, a bit possessive there! Hahahaha!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Chapter 9**

**Planting Seeds**

The man before him was everything he remembered. As a child, he had feared him. As a student, he had revered him. As a man, he respected him. After a few short months of leaving his master, Kenshin had not thought of seeing his master once again.

In fact, he had not counted on seeing his master at all.

People far and wide have heard of the ever elusive swordsman, one who was so strong, as he was guarded by Dioni. No one had ever successfully apprenticed with him. No one except Kenshin. Even that was done because by some mysterious strings of fate, someone begged his master in his place.

Kenshin looked up into the eyes of Hiko, son of Seijuro, the master of the style of Hiten. It had always awed him that his master would walk and people would part and make a path for him.

He wondered what brought his master from the mountains after almost 10 years of staying away from civilization. He remembered his master as a child. He had always followed his master to the mountains for a few months before coming back to his family for the rest of the year. This had been a tradition since he was eight years old. Then, to seriously focus on his training he had stayed with his master for almost eight years. Never before during those years had his master ventured further away from the mountains.

As was his upbringing and training, he bowed down to his master, a symbol of respect.

"You are still as scrawny as ever, baka deshi!" Hiko's voice boomed in the house. Kenshin saw the way Megumi snickered and glared at her. She only raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I highly doubt I changed after only leaving the mountains a few months back, Shishou," Kenshin replied, as he straightened and took his place before his master. "It is a surprise to see you here though."

Hiko merely took a drink from his ever present bottle. "It might have escaped that tiny insignificant mind of yours, baka deshi, to inform me of your impending nuptials. Your father took time to write and invite me over for your engagement. However, as I was busy, I could not make it to your engagement. Seems like I have missed it...so I am here for the wedding. Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, then?"

The silence following Hiko's announcement was not hard to imagine. It was too obvious. Hiko frowned and looked at Lady Aya.

"You do not seem pleased, my lady?"

Aya stood and paced, unable to sit.

"I am far from pleased, Master Hiko."

Hiko raised an eyebrow at that. "I was under the impression you chose the bride? After all, this idiot could not be trusted with such important decisions."

Kenshin sighed.

Megumi looked at her brother thoughtfully but said nothing. However, she and Syousuke both noted that the cheated groom hardly looked cheated.

"My son got engaged to someone else, master."

Intrigued, Hiko looked at Kenshin. "Who?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer but his mother beat him to it. "By a wench! He got engaged to a cheating and lying wench, one so much like her mother! A murderess' daughter!" Aya all but screamed in fury.

Syousuke frowned. "You are embarrassing us, Aya. Sit."

His wife glared at him but complied. She shook her head and rested it on her hands. "He was cheated into it..."

Hiko rarely showed emotions. He was never that good at them anyway. So he watched the drama before him before turning to his student. The questioning look he sent Kenshin made the redhead squirm.

"Instead of Lady Tomoe, shishou...I am engaged to her sister and our union was blessed by Dioni."

Tomoe...

The name shot through Hiko's system like a lightning bolt. He controlled his emotions with an iron fist and forced himself to relax. He remembered a child with that name.

"Tomoe...that would be the daughter of Yukishiro...Heishin, wasn't it?"

Syousuke nodded. "She is Heishin's daughter."

Hiko said nothing for awhile. "I heard he was murdered."

Kenshin tensed. He did not notice that his master had cued in on his actions and reactions.

"The mother of the woman who got engaged to Kenshin was the culprit. She is serving her time in prison. According to my records, she would be released soon after years of imprisonment."

"I bet she is happy that her daughter secured such a rich and well-known family. After all, she managed to secure one, did she not?" Aya said nastily, ignoring the hard look in her husband's eyes.

Kenshin sighed. He knew his mother was a mother hen but he did not want Kaoru to walk into his home when it was full of animosity against her. He wanted his mother to accept her.

"Mother, Dioni has given us blessings. We should look at the bright side of this day."

The look Aya shot her son could have killed him on the spot. Hiko was vastly amused.

"Well, this was quite a welcoming party. I will be remaining here until the wedding is over and maybe even a bit longer. The wedding is still on, is it not?"

Before anyone could answer, Kenshin nodded and said in a clear and authorative voice.

"It is, Shishou. After all, no one here goes against the will of Dioni."

At her chair, Aya stiffened. She would never accept that woman as part of her family.

Never.

XXX

For the first time in many years, Kaoru slept in. She was so drained physically and mentally that her body simply shut down after her nightmare. When she awoke, Aoshi was already gone from her side. At the table beside her, he left her a note telling her to take her time. He had some errands to run.

Kaoru stretched languidly. After a good night's rest, she felt refreshed. Her whole body hummed in pleasure. The bed she was given was extremely comfortable and the blankets were thick and warm. In the cold morning air, she felt as though she was sleeping in a cocoon.

However now that she was awake, Kaoru felt restless. She had always been occupied day and night until she dropped dead in exhaustion. Now she had no idea what she was going to do at all. She did not know what Kenshin's plans were. Even when he kept repeating they were going to get married, she did not really believe him. His mother would definitely put a stop to the wedding. Kaoru knew that for sure.

She got up and wondered around the room, searching for something suitable to wear. There were robes in the closet but Kaoru thought they looked too grand to be worn anywhere. She could not find anything simple. Frustrated, she turned around thoughtfully. How in the world was she going to survive here? She did not know anything about this place and Aoshi was nowhere to be found. She cleaned her face and freshened up. The night robe she was wearing was huge and loose. Kaoru had not minded it last night but this morning was a different story. She could not walk around in her night wear.

As she was mulling on her options, she heard a discreet knock. Kaoru called out to the person to enter and a sweet looking young girl hesitantly entered. On one hand, she held a jug and on another, she held a cloth.

"My lady?"

Stunned, Kaoru watched her. It had been so long since someone addressed her as such and it had also been too long since she had been at the receiving end of someone's care. She remembered being in the girl's position, frightened at doing her duty and wondering when she will be punished. She knew the feeling all too well.

Kaoru smiled.

"Please come in and please do not address me as 'my lady'. I am hardly a lady, you know," Kaoru said gently, as she closed the door behind the servant girl. So, the housemaids have sent the most inexperienced and youngest member of their group. Kaoru was also used to this treatment.

"Umm...I am...he...re to... help you get dressed," the child whispered softly. She kept her eyes down on the ground, her mentors' words ringing in her ears.

"_That's going to be one arrogant woman, that one. Bet she pushes all of us around."_

"_Thinks she so great since Dioni blessed their marriage!"_

"_All she knows how to do is spread her legs and let him use her. For that she gets all these benefits."_

"_Poor Tsubame. But better you than me. I have a feeling I will be tempted to sabotage my own duties."_

"_Just watch! She is going to order Tsubame around like a dog."_

"_Must be nice suddenly having servants and all."_

"Little one?"

Tsubame's face flushed as she was jolted out of her daydream. She bowed low. "I apologize, my lady. I was daydreaming."

Kaoru laughed, her voice so full of cheer and joy that Tsubame looked up at her in wonder. "Sorry, little one. I just remembered how I used to apologize for everything as well."

"You did?" Tsubame asked, forgetting her place for awhile.

The dark-haired woman nodded. "I did. And I will probably continue to do so. Look at me! Where are my manners? My name is Kaoru, little one. I am the daughter of Kamiya."

Tsubame looked at her, her eyes wide. Knowing what was going on in her mind, Kaoru tilted Tsubame's head up and smiled gently at her.

"What's yours, little one?"

"Tsubame."

"Such a pretty name, Tsubame-chan. You may call me Kaoru-san or Kaoru-chan, if you like. I am not used to people calling me my lady! Makes me sound so old!"

Her cheerfulness combined with her gentleness was Tsubame's undoing. She found herself intrigued by this blue-eyed woman, who so easily conversed with her maid. When Kaoru turned to study the room once more, Tsubame studied her.

She was not quite as old as Tsubame had expected and she was much prettier than the rumours had told. Tsubame had a feeling her hair was quite long though Kaoru had them in a bun on her head. Her eyes were a pair of bright blue orbs, shining as she talked. Her lips were a soft pink. Tsubame had seen Tomoe before and although she thought the older woman was beautiful, there was something about Kaoru that made people take a really good long look at her. There was something magical about her.

Kaoru looked over at Tsubame and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tsubame-chan but I really do not have anything to wear. Do you have something that might fit me?"

The young girl smiled shyly. "Kao..ru-san, the clothes in the cupboard...they are yours..."

Kaoru turned at looked at the cupboard. She smiled gently, a very painful smile. "Those clothes are not meant for me. Besides, they are too grand. If there is something simpler, I would truly appreciate it, Tsubame-chan."

"Ano..." Tsubame shuffled her feet nervously. "Before Lord Himura left, he said that the clothes were all yours and you were to wear them...Lord Himura warned us not to give you anything else other than those in the cupboard..."

Kenshin...

Kaoru walked over to the closet and sighed. She tried to smile brightly at Tsubame but even then she felt that her smile was stiff. "I am sure Lord Himura chose these for Lady Tomoe...they are not for me and so they will not suit me."

"Please...Kaoru-san...I do not want to get into trouble..." Tsubame said haltingly as she looked at the robes and back to Kaoru.

The older woman sighed and nodded. "Very well, little one. I will wear whatever you choose for me. Don't make that face. It does not suit you at all."

"Yes!" Tsubame answered brightly as she walked over to choose a suitable robe for Kaoru. She skimmed through the choices when she heard the splash of water behind her. Horrified, the young girl turned to see Kaoru preparing her bath.

"My lady! What are you doing? That's...that's my job!" Tsubame cried out as she quickly went over to Kaoru. What was she going to do? If anyone found out about it, she might even lose her job.

Kaoru simply laid a hand on Tsubame's shoulder and smiled easily. "I have been doing this all my life. I am more comfortable preparing my own bath, Tsubame-chan. However it will not do if anyone finds out about this. So for now...let it be our secret, ok?" Kaoru said with a wink.

"But..."

"Trust me. Please lay out my robes while I bath. If I need your help, I will call you, is that alright with you, Tsubame-chan?"

Stunned that she would even think of making things for her easier, Tsubame nodded mutely and went back to choosing a robe for Kaoru. Her heart beat quickly and she found herself glancing more than once over her shoulder to see Kaoru bathing quickly and efficiently.

She liked her.

It made Tsubame smile. She liked Kaoru very much.

She might not know much about the young woman who stole Lady Tomoe's place but she had a feeling that Dioni blessed Lord Himura with a much better choice.

XXX

Aoshi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He had just been into town and from the whispers he heard, Kaoru did not have a good name among the people. It was expected, of course, but he had marginally hoped things would be different. Well, he should have known better.

She did not deserve this. Any of this. If only things had been different...

Well, he also knew 'if only's were a waste of time. This was her life and as a guardian appointed by her mother, he could only do so much to keep her safe.

His jaw clenched at the thought of the Yukishiros and part of him was more than happy that she managed to get out of that hell hole.

But what about Kenshin?

Aoshi knew the younger Himura had been secretly meeting someone ever since he returned from training. Although it was his duty to find out who the woman was, he had been more busy tracking down Shishio and figuring out the ruler's plan for Khaheleb. Aoshi remembered how shocked Kenshin looked when he lifted the veil of Kaoru but he also remembered the glint in the redhead's eyes during the commotion.

Whatever Kenshin had planned, Aoshi was going to find out. Now that Kaoru was before him, he was going to make sure he could look after her.

The older woman was going to be quite a problem though. Aoshi had heard enough of her denials to know that she whole heartedly rejected Kaoru. If the waters were not smooth enough by the time Kaoru finally gets married, Aoshi was worried Lady Aya would trouble Kaoru continuously.

He never realised just how much work he still had when it comes to Kaoru. Aoshi looked at the parcel in his hand and found his heart lightening.

He had dropped by that girl's shop again. Ah...not a girl...a woman... She was truly a chatterbox. Misao. It was an apt name for her. Fidelity. Her loyalty to Kaoru despite knowing the woman's circumstances was remarkable. It was odd. Incessant chattering like hers would have given him a headache by now but he did not mind hearing her talk. She reminded him of Kaoru. Or rather, she reminded him of a very much younger version of Kaoru, eager to please...cheerful.

He had placed an order for two more robes, simple yet elegant. He had a feeling it would suit her. She would appreciate the simplicity as well. The material would make it easier for her to move and he did not think she had anything suitable to wear at the house anyways. On top of that, he was sure Kaoru would want to visit her mother soon and if she wore too elaborate a robe, the people would despise her even more.

He barely noticed the beauty of the day as he walked up the stairs and let himself in. He did not look at any of the guards around the house nor did he acknowledge any of the servants. It was easier if he did not maintain any relationship with them. If he remained a recluse, no one would bother him.

He heard her voice as he stood outside her door. It was light and easy, chattering cheerfully about the weather. He heard a softer voice of a younger girl. She was stuttering a little but she seemed quite at ease. Aoshi mentally smiled. His Kaoru always had the ability to make people at ease with her.

He knocked briskly. Twice. He heard the shuffling of clothes and Kaoru's voice calling out to wait a moment.

"My lady, there is something I brought. If you may," he said formally, ensuring no one could find fault in his behaviour with her. It was important to avoid more scandals at this point.

The door slowly opened and a young girl peaked out. She was small and very delicate looking. Her brown hair complimented her pale features. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Aoshi simply passed her the parcel.

"It is for her lady."

Tsubame nodded and quietly shut the door.

Aoshi waited outside. He knew he did not need to wait for long. This was Kaoru after all. She was not the type of woman who took a long time to get dressed. She was used to being quick and efficient.

He was right.

She opened the door herself and smiled brightly at him. She moved aside to let him enter. Aoshi walked in and greeted her.

"Good morning, Kaoru-san."

"Good morning, Aoshi-san. Thank you for the robe. I was truly at lost, wondering what to wear."

Aoshi nodded. He walked in and nodded at the young girl. Tsubame kept her head down.

"I thought you would prefer something simpler. Your...Misao-san prepared them for you."

Kaoru beamed. "Thank you. I should thank Misao as well. She is a gem."

Kaoru noticed the younger girl getting increasingly anxious. She smiled softly at her. "Tsubame-chan, you may be excused. I will not need your help for now."

Tsubame nodded and walked out. Before she shut the door, she glanced at Aoshi and found his eyes on her. She flushed, nodded quickly and left.

"You were getting quite comfortable with her."

"The poor thing was so frightened when she came in. I know how that feels."

Aoshi nodded.

"Do you have any plans today, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru bit her lips. There was a place she truly wanted to go to but she did not know if she would be able to make that trip.

"I would love to visit mother but...I do not think Lord Himura would be pleased if I left the premises."

"I don't think so as well but I will follow you. It'll be much safer."

Kaoru shook her head immediately. "I cannot put your job in jeopardy, Aoshi-san. It would not be right. Perhaps, after Lord Himura comes once more, I can ask his permission to leave."

Aoshi walked over to her and tilted her head up so that their eyes could meet. "Kaoru-san, you are no longer in the household of Yukishiro. You do not need to act like a servant anymore. Your upbringing was that of a mistress not a slave. It is time you started to act as one."

Kaoru blinked. "I understand. However Lord Himura has as much power to hurt my mother..."

Aoshi simply stared as she stopped talking. "Lord Himura is many things but a cruel man he is not. He will not use your mother that way. He is not Enishi. Stand up to yourself. I cannot bear to see my master's daughter acting as a slave anymore."

"Aoshi-san, I feel like I am in a dream. My whole life has changed overnight again. I do not know what to expect. I do not know how to act. I do not know who to trust anymore. I do not know the man I have accidentally gotten engaged to. What am I going to do?" Kaoru allowed the cheerful facade to slip. Her eyes looked tired. Her body felt weak.

"Everything will work out just fine. I am here. I will always be here for you."

Touched, Kaoru leaned into his hand. "Thank you."

Aoshi nodded. The urge to hold her was so strong that he simply slipped his arms around her smaller body and pulled her close. Kaoru stiffened immediately but she forced herself to relax. Aoshi was not Heishin or Enishi. He would not hurt her. She ran that chant over and over again until her whole body relaxed under his touch.

Pleased, he released her.

"I will wait for you at the entrance. We will pay a visit to your mother."

Kaoru nodded and watched him until the door closed behind him. She slowly sat down on the floor, her hand on her heart that was beating ridiculously fast.

Aoshi, son of Shinomori was a truly remarkable man. She wondered how she did not notice it until now.

She did not bother to dress up. The new robe felt heavenly on her body. The ones in the cupboard would have made her feel very self conscious. She did not need anything else. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru walked out of her door. This was her life now. It was up to her to make sure she changed it. She had no desire to continue her life as it had been before.

She trusted Aoshi. He knew Kenshin better. If he said Kenshin will not use her mother against her, Kaoru believed him.

She walked out of her room and went down to meet Aoshi. Her eyes remained steady as they met his. Her life had changed and Kenshin was adamant they go through with the marriage. Kaoru was not a fool. She had a feeling, a very strange feeling that Kenshin was happier about his marriage to her than he was letting on. Whatever it is, she needed to find out how she was going to survive. She needed the strength to carry on.

Aoshi held out a hand to her and Kaoru laid hers on his with ease.

She needed strength and the only person she knew who could give her the strength she needed was behind bars.

She stepped out of the house, the light shining around her.

She was going to learn how to live.

Finally.

XXX

Hiko watched his student quietly. He did not feel the need to talk. He was used to being surrounded in silence. Yet the silence in the house was chocking. He cared little for it. A man could not relax and unwind in such a tense atmosphere.

Kenshin was not acting as a broken hearted man would act. Considering the fact he had just got himself engaged to a virtual stranger, should he not be more heartbroken? It was a question that plagues Hiko's mind and he only circled back to one answer. Kenshin had not wanted to marry Tomoe at all.

Tomoe.

Saya's daughter.

In his mind he saw a tall, dark haired woman with laughing turquoise shaded eyes. Her tall stature fitted him easily. Her eyes, so expressive, laughed at him.

He remembered how she looked, dressed as a bride, so solemn and serious. He remembered how she looked as she sat before him, her tears long dried as she spoke of Heishin's betrayal.

He remembered how lovingly she spoke of her children and how frightened she had been that her son would take after his father.

He remembered her so well.

To think that his student would have married her daughter...

"Baka deshi, starring at that paper of not going to solve your problem especially since you do not seem to be concentrating at all."

His master's dry voice brought him to attention. Kenshin looked up at his master's knowing gaze and shrugged.

"My mind was wondering."

"Not that I actually care but Syousuke did leave me here to watch over your progress. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Used to his master's choice of words, Kenshin shrugged once more. It would not hurt to tell the partial truth after all.

"I was wondering about my current betrothed, shishou. I was wondering if I did the right thing by leaving her alone there..."

Hiko took a swig of his drink and kept his eyes on his student.

"I know that is not what you are worried about."

The redhead smirked. "Whatever I am worried about, Shishou, is my business. It is hardly yours."

Hiko's eyes narrowed at that. "If you can sass me now, I have done something wrong with your training." They kept quiet. "Tell me about her."

"Who?"

"The woman you have been destined to marry."

Kenshin looked at his master warily. Truthfully, he did not want to talk about Kaoru. He could barely sleep the whole night thinking about her and Aoshi. Was Sano telling the truth? Were Kaoru and Aoshi involved? If they were involved, why keep it a secret? Kenshin knew Aoshi did not give a damn what society thought about him. It would have been so easy to simply marry Kaoru. Instead, he had continued to let her stay at that house with two people who tortured her.

Kenshin fisted his hands when the image of Kaoru in the shade with Enishi came to his mind.

Even now he was wondering what his betrothed was doing? Was she sitting in the room like he expected her to do, waiting for him? Or was she spending time with Aoshi, giving herself to him?

The thoughts continually plagued Kenshin until he could barely sleep all night. Now his master wanted to hear about her.

With a sigh, Kenshin simply told his master what he knew to be the truth. "Kaoru, daughter of Kamiya is the daughter of Hana. We have no idea who her father is. From the information I have managed to gather, Hana married Lord Heishin...it was not a blessed union of course but legal. She was truly holding the position of a mistress. One day, for no known reason, she attacked and killed Lord Heishin and was sentenced to years in imprisonment. Lady Saya took care of Kaoru and treated her like her own. When she died, Lady Tomoe and Lord Enishi took care of Kaoru."

Feeling restless, Kenshin got up and walked over to the wide window, looking outside with a troubled gaze. His master remained silent.

"She worked at their place as a maid. I have no idea why or how that came to be. I have yet to find that out. All I know is that she visits her mother every week in prison and she has never done anything to draw attention to herself but people know her. Oh yes, people know her as the woman whose mother killed Lord Heishin."

"You are not happy with that."

The quick observation made Kenshin turn sharply and stare at his master. "I have no idea what gave you that impression, Shishou."

Hiko simply narrowed his eyes knowingly. "I know you, boy. You can't hide things easily from me. It doesn't matter. What is done is done. Do you know how she ended up in Lady Tomoe's place?"

If Hiko had not been watching Kenshin carefully, he would have missed the telltale flinch. The knowledge caused him to re-evaluate his thoughts on Kaoru.

"I have no idea, Shishou."

"I see. Very well, I am heading put for a walk. Remember, baka deshi, you are not to leave this house to meet her until the day of your wedding."

Kenshin simply nodded.

"I know."

Hiko got up and left. Somehow he knew his student was going to sneak out anyway. It was pointless for him to remain in the house. He had a far better work to do.

XXX

They were looking at her as though she was nothing but a piece of trash. It took all of Kaoru's courage to keep her chin up and walk through the crowd to go to the prison. The only reason no one had said a word was because of the stoic man beside her.

Kaoru was ever so grateful for Aoshi's presence. She did not know how she would have faced the crowd without him. Tears burned behind her eyes but she refused to allow even a single drop to fall. She was so tired of crying.

When they reached the prison, Kaoru saw Hiroshi sitting at the entrance as usual. Part of her was so worried that he would look at her the same way the others have been looking at her. However when she stood before him, he simply looked up and smiled warmly.

"Good day, Lady Kaoru."

Kaoru's face flushed instantly. "Hiroshi-san, there is no need to address me as 'Lady'! I am merely Kaoru. And good day to you."

The old man got up and smiled. "You are here to visit your mother again. That is good. It is good for you to keep visiting her. She has been waiting for you, my lady."

"Hiroshi-san!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Please don't call me that! I hardly deserve it."

The gentleness in the older man's face almost made her cry. "Whatever the reason you had to do what you did, I do not care, Kaoru. Dioni wanted you to be there and you were. That is all I can say about it. I am glad you will be married to a really good family."

Kaoru was speechless. Hiroshi was the first person she knew who blessed her. She looked at Aoshi but he simply nodded his head for her to go in. She nodded hers in answer.

"Arigatou, Hiroshi-san."

He patted her head lightly. "There, there...I always thought if I had a son, I would have married him to you. As I said it is good you are blessed with a wonderful family. I wish all the best, child. Now, go and visit your mother. I will give you some extra tome today."

Kaoru could only nod as she watched him leave. She then made her way to her mother's cell.

Hana looked up when her daughter sat down. Mother and daughter said nothing for awhile. With a sigh, the older woman reached out and touched her daughter's cheek gently. That was all Kaoru needed as she leaned against the bars and wept.

Hana kept quiet, knowing how much her daughter needed the silent support. She waited patiently for Kaoru's tears to reside. Behind Kaoru, she saw Aoshi standing silently, a pillar of support. Her gentle blue eyes thanked him. He nodded in reply.

"Tell me how this came to be, _ahera_. I want to know everything."

Kaoru knew better than to lie to her mother. She forgot everything in her stumbling haste to tell the woman she loved everything that has happened in the past few days since Kenshin returned. She told her mother how she met Kenshin, how Enishi had treated her and how Tae had convinced her to go in Tomoe's place. Between hiccups and sniffles, she told her mother everything, forgetting that Aoshi stood behind her.

Aoshi and Hana listened with amazement at Kaoru's experience. They were not aware of Kenshin but they had also not expected Enishi to be so bold as to make his move on Kaoru. Anger surged through both of them. Hana felt helpless, Aoshi felt furious. If the heir of the household of Yukishiro had been there, Aoshi would have taken his sword to him without a fleeting thought.

Drained, Kaoru rested her head against the bars, comforted by her mother's continuous caress against her cheek and hand.

"What will I do, mother?"

Hana said nothing at first. With a deep breath, she gave her daughter the advice she knew her princess needed.

"You will be this man's wife. You will have to marry him. Dioni's words are absolute."

"Mother..."

"However you have to learn to build some trust between the two of you. Your relationship is not exactly the easiest, Kaoru. _Ashitoni_, life is going to continuously challenge you. The best thing you can do now is to talk to Lord Kenshin. I advise you to tell him of your past."

Kaoru looked stricken. "Mother?"

Hana held her daughter's eyes. Blue eyes looked deeply into blue eyes. "Kaoru, when he sleeps with you, he will know you are no longer a virgin. Will you want him to question you then? That is not the way. On top of that, rulers usually marry maidens to ensure the next generation is theirs. I know you have not slept with anyone by your own free will. He needs to know too. It is important for him to know, _ahera_."

"How can I speak to him of such a topic, mother? Where do I start? When do I talk to him about it? I will not be meeting him till we get married..."

"Tell him before, _ahera_. Tell him before. There is no other way around it."

Kaoru knew her mother was right but the prospect of actually doing it made her coil. It will not be an easy discussion. She knew that.

Hesitant footsteps instantly brought Kaoru to attention. She wiped her tears away and kissed her mother's hands.

"I love you, mother."

"Ashitoni, I love you very much as well."

When Hiroshi came to call for Kaoru, she was on her feet and smiled gently at the older man. She threw one last glance at her mother before following him out.

Before he left, Aoshi bowed at Hana, his eyes a world of promise. Hana simply nodded tears of gratitude in her own.

As long as this man took care of her baby, she did not need to worry.

XXX

The desire to seek Kaoru out was so very strong. Kenshin had a painful feeling that if he left things as they were, Kaoru would simply slip through his fingers. He could not and would not allow that to happen.

The wedding date was set to be a week from their engagement. Somehow, he felt that it was too far away. He had a nagging feeling that would not fade away.

Syousuke watched his son restlessly moving about the room. He felt a pang of sadness that he could not secure a bright future for Kenshin. Of all the women in Khaheleb to be chosen from, it had to be the one woman society shunned.

"Kenshin," he called out softly.

Amethyst eyes bored into his.

"Father."

"How are you doing?"

Kenshin wondered why everyone was worried about his well-being. It was starting to irritate him. Considering the fact that he managed to secure the woman he wanted to marry, he had hoped he would be feeling a little less anxious. Unfortunately, that seemed like a faraway dream.

"I am fine."

"You seem quite restless, son."

'Well, the woman I am in love with quite possibly is in love with one of our best men. So why am I feeling restless again?'

"So many things had happened. I am only trying to sort out my thoughts, father."

Syousuke nodded. He walked up and stood beside his son.

"Are you angry that I did not side with your mother? Are you unhappy about the woman you will be marrying?"

Kenshin sighed. "Father, I am not unhappy. It is Dioni's will after all and we have always placed our trust on Dioni. No, I am only worried about the future."

"It seems kind of bleak right now, doesn't it?"

Kenshin could only nod.

Syousuke patted his son's back. "Everything will be fine, Kenshin. Do not worry so much."

The redhead smiled at his father or at least he tried to. "I know."

However when Syousuke left, Kenshin's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. No, he was still feeling restless. Until he was sure there was nothing going on between Aoshi and Kaoru, he could not put these feelings to rest.

He strode out of the room and out of his house. From the stables, Sano joined him.

"You are prepared to go now?"

Kenshin marvelled at how well his friend knew him.

"Yes."

"Then, what are we waiting for? We better go before someone stops us."

With a smirk, Kenshin swung up on the horse and rode out of the house, followed closely by Sano.

XXX

The dungeons were cold and stuffy. The prison cells separated the prisoners to maintain some sort of order. Far, deep into the dungeon, in one of the coldest cells, Hana sat against the wall, her head bent to rest on her knees, which she pulled up against her chest. She wrapped a thick cloth around her to keep her warm.

She looked very different.

Hiko simply stood and stared at the woman whose life changed so drastically. He remembered her very well. He remembered how vibrant and youthful she was. She was so different from Saya.

Where Saya was tall and luscious, Hana was small and delicate. Where Saya was an outspoken woman, Hana was more quiet and reserved.

They were as different as day and night. He had known them both.

When Hana raised her head, Hiko could only stare. Gone was the silky long hair that used to make men stare at her. Gone were the fiery eyes that quietly challenged the people she met. Gone was the shapely body that used to make men lust after her.

Hiko simply stared.

Hana looked at the man before her curiously. She felt as though she knew him from somewhere. As she raked her memory, a face appeared.

"Seijuro-san?"

"Lady Hana."

Her eyes widen and she struggled to her feet. Hiko's heart clenched. This was the woman who had enchanted and married his best friend. She looked worse than he could have ever imagined. He could barely find traces of the old beauty she possessed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard your daughter got engaged to my student."

Hana walked over to the bars and gripped them tightly, ignoring the biting cold.

"Did you come to gloat, Seijuro-san?"

Hiko said nothing at first. Then the old anger rose bitterly in his throat.

"You gave Seichiro up."

Hana shrugged. Odd, Hiko thought. She still looked elegant doing it.

"Sei was already dead when I got entangled with Heishin."

"Is that what you called it? Entanglement?"

Hana sighed.

"It has been years, Hiko. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Did you ask your daughter to do what she did? Did you ask her to sabotage the engagement?" Hiko demanded.

If he had expected Hana to rile up, he was mistaken. The old girl was still as reserved as she once was. She simply smiled, her eyes, so long dead, lit up in amusement.

"Did you not hear? Theirs is the most purest and blessed of all bonds. Even I could not arrange such a scheme."

That was true, Hiko brooded.

"I did not expect it of you, Lady Hana. To marry Lord Heishin when he was still married."

Hana rubbed her hands together to warm them up. She shivered in the damp cell.

"Would it make a difference if I told you I never knew he was still married? I only met Lady Saya after a month into our...marriage. If it would make you feel better, I despise myself for marrying him. I cannot and will never forgive myself for it."

Hiko frowned. "You are harsh on yourself. As much as I enjoy hearing that, it does bring up a single question. Why?"

The haggard woman simply shrugged once more and lowered herself gracefully to the ground. Her legs could barely support her nowadays.

"My daughter got punished for my mistakes. That was enough. Do you want to ask me if I regretted killing him, Hiko?"

Somehow, he knew the answer. She did not regret it at all. He could see the determination in her eyes. But why? He wondered as he watched her. She did not strike him as a crazy woman. Why did she kill the one man who was supporting her after Seichiro's death?

"Instead, can I ask you why? You never told anyone why you killed him."

"It matters, doesn't it? But it is not only my story to tell. How I wish it was only mine..."

"The household of Yukishiro had taken Kaoru in since you were imprisoned. That is another thing I cannot understand. Saya always did have a heart of gold."

She sighed once more. However much she wanted to chase this man away, he was her husband's best friend. Hana owed him at least a little bit of answers if not all.

"Lady Saya was a true saviour. She took Kaoru in and took care of her. She took care of my baby. I will never forget her for that. She petitioned for me, that dear soul. She pleaded for my release. I am forever in her debt."

He shifted his feet and thoughtfully looked at her. "She did not hold any grudge against you?"

A painful look passed through her eyes. "She knew why I killed her husband. I think for her that was enough."

Hiko felt as though someone had stunned him. Saya knew why Hana killed Heishin and she supported Hana. Does that mean there is something more sinister behind Heishin's murder?

Hiko knew Hana would not answer him. For now, whatever information he garnered was enough.

He slipped out of his thick white coat and slipped it in between the bars to fall right on top of Hana.

She looked up at him, confused and yet grateful.

"You need it more than I."

"Are you not going to ask me anymore?"

"You are not willing to talk. I am not willing to beg. My idiot of a student will have to find his own way. In the meantime, I have no idea what will happen to _her_. "

He started to walk away. Hana pulled the cloak tighter around her. She felt a moment of indecision. No one else knew. She had to make up her mind quickly. If anything happened, at least her daughter had another ally.

"Hiko..."

The large man stopped. He did not turn back. Instead he waited for Hana to make up her mind.

Hana bit her lips and sighed tiredly. "I will tell you everything you need to know."

He turned back and nodded. Even as he took those steps back to her bars, Hiko had an ominious feeling that he did not want to know what Hana was not willing to share with him.

He steeled himself for whatever she was about to tell him. He just never knew it was not enough. Hana opened her mouth and told him of a horror he did not want to even think about.

"He hurt her..."

XXX

Hiko strode out of the prison. His face did not betray anything he was feeling. However inside he felt as though someone had squeezed his heart.

Hana did not tell him everything. She couldn't. From what he had gathered from her, he had a painful feeling that Kaoru had not led the ideal life when Hana was married to Heishin. Whatever Heishin did to Kaoru, it was bad enough for Hana to kill him in cold blood.

She had told him she would never regret killing Heishin. The only regret she had was her inability to care for Kaoru.

Dioni!

It took all of Hiko's effort not to cover his face with his hands and grieve for the life led by his best friend's daughter. Of all the horrors he had steeled himself to hear, that was not even in the top 20. He had never eyed a woman young enough to be considered a child and yet Kaoru was nothing but a child!

Kaoru...

Who was she that even his most talented student had become crazy about? What was so special about her?

Who was she that even Heishin had taken interest on her as a child?

He was going to have a look at her before the wedding.

The child of his closest and most understanding friend...

How did she turn out after all this years?

XXX

"Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru looked up at Aoshi, her eyes still damp from crying. Aoshi handed her a cloth and she wiped her eyes with them.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. How odd? Aoshi was actually talking to her more now than when they secretly met for years. She wished he would be more open with her. It would be easier for her to confide in him.

"You did not tell me anything the siblings did to you before."

Kaoru sighed. She looked up at the tall, handsome man and gave him a weak and tentative smile.

"It would not have changed anything. You could not have done anything."

His fists clenched.

"I would have tried anything to keep you safe, Kaoru-san."

She shook her head. They were nearing the house and she felt so drained.

"It does not matter. I stayed on for a reason."

Aoshi felt irritated that while he was trying to hold a conversation, she kept on walking and ignoring him. The story he heard from her lips as she cried to her mother, burned in his mind. The anger and helplessness he felt infuriated him. He loved her, dammit! He had come to love her after all the years of looking after her. It was not by any means a love of sexual nature. Where she was concerned, Aoshi felt so overprotective that it ate him inside.

In a move that startled the young woman and himself when he thought about it later, he grasped her arm and turned her around, pining her on the spot she stood. Kaoru's wide eyes looked up at him, shocked.

Oh Dioni, she was beautiful. He could admit that that to himself without feeling any stirrings of desire.

"Do you expect me to just listen to what you said to Lady Hana and have no reaction whatsoever?"

Kaoru bit her lips and turned her head away. She could not bear to look at him.

"Forget what I said. It was something even I could not change."

He wanted very much to shake her senseless then. "I asked you to...I offered more than once for you to come and live with me. I would have taken care of you. Kaoru-san, when you were suffering so badly, why did you not take on my offer? Why?"

"Because they would have killed her!" Kaoru screamed as she wrenched away from his hold. She fell to the ground, ignorant of the pain on her knees. She hugged herself tightly as she often did during the past years.

Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed into her hands. "They would have killed her. They told me. They told me over and over again. They even demonstrated it once to me. For a week, Aoshi-san! For one whole week, they made sure she never got a drop of water or a mouthful of food! For a week she slept in the cold. Hiroshi-san could do nothing! No one bothered with her! You were never always here...How could I take a chance on her life like that? Tell me, Aoshi-san! How could I take a chance that she would probably be killed, a slow and painful death if I did not at least listen to them?"

His eyes narrowed.

They had been threatening her using her mother. Knowing Kaoru, she would have gone through heaven and hell to make sure her mother was fine.

"I wish you had still told me..."

Kaoru shook her head. She looked up at him, trust shining so deeply from her eyes.

"I know you would have sacrificed everything including your career for me. I could not let you do that, Aoshi-san. But believe me when I say that if Enishi had posed as a threat, I would have come to you. As it was, his actions had begun to frighten me."

Aoshi brushed a tear from her cheek and cupped her face. His hands were large and warm and Kaoru leaned trustingly into them. Slowly, he led her back to her feet and brushed away her tears. He was shocked when he found his hands trembling and almost pulled them back.

"I am sorry I could not have been much of a help to you, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru smiled though it was only a teary smile.

"You were my strength when I was weak, Aoshi-san. I am so glad that I have you looking out for me."

He allowed his mask to slide for a moment as he gathered her shaking form against his and hugged her tightly. Her breath slowly even out and her trembling slowly stopped.

She felt so small and so fragile against him. Aoshi could not believe anyone would want to hurt her.

He rubbed his hands over her back in a soothing manner. Gently he kissed the top of her head.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the feel of his lips and she stiffened. Uncertain, she lifted her head to look at him when she felt his whole body freeze.

"Aoshi-san?"

"You got betrothed to me just yesterday. Today you are standing in another man's arms. Was Lady Tomoe telling the truth, Kaoru?"

Blood drained from Kaoru's face as she heard the silky and dangerous voice from behind her. Aoshi's arms had loosened their hold and Kaoru took a hasty step back, almost tripping on her gown as she turned to face her betrothed. She fought against the urge to hide behind Aoshi even as her fingers trembled. She hid the telltale notion by fisting them.

"Lord...Himura..."

He looked furious. His eyes were a bright ember and his hair simply whipped around him from the wind. Behind him, Sano too stood, shocked at the sight before him.

Kenshin's eyes were sharp as they landed on Aoshi. The stoic man's mask had fallen back on his face. There was nothing in his expression to give away his thoughts. The image of the taller man with Kaoru danced in Kenshin's head and he wanted nothing more than to simply take out his sword and order Aoshi to a duel. He wanted nothing more than to drag Kaoru and chain her on his bed. The idea that maybe Kaoru knew Aoshi long before she knew him did not even enter his conscious. For now, he was furious. With each step he took towards them, he made it clear to Aoshi that he was staking his claim. This was his woman! Even as he grasped her chin and tugged her roughly towards him, he made sure he kept his eyes on Aoshi. Yet he could not ignore the flame of desire in his blood the moment his fingers touched her. It served to infuriate him further! How could he feel such a passionate need for a woman like her? She, who collected men without lifting a finger? How dare she allow some other man to touch her? How dare she allow some other man to kiss her? She was his and damn her if she forgot it so soon!

A part of Kenshin wanted to hurt her so that she would never forget him. Never forget she was his!

"Tell me, Kaoru?"

Kenshin said quietly as he simply tilted her head so that their eyes could meet. Her face was so pale that he could have cut her and there would be no blood flowing out.

His eyes narrowed as he studied her, ignoring the way his man stiffened even more. Right now all he wished was for Aoshi to give him one reason to start a duel.

He leaned closer to her, his lips warm against the cold skin of her ear. He wanted to be cruel. He wanted to be cold. He wanted her to be scared. When her eyes darkened, he knew he achieved his goal.

Most of all, he wanted to be just loud enough that only she and Aoshi heard him. By the stance of the taller man, he heard Kenshin's words loud and clear.

"Are you just a whore who sleeps with anyone willing to warm your bed?"

XXX

_Review:_

_**Ahera**__ and __**Ashitoni **__are endearments used by Kaoru's parents._

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading and for all your reviews! I was so happy and grateful that you took your time to tell me what you thought of my previous chapter. Once again, I apologize for the grammatical errors and so on. As I am studying and facing either tests or quizzes every week, it is a bit hard to review my work before I publish it.**

**The story is slowly coming along quite well. I feel as though I am back in synch. It's good to be writing again. Most of all, all your reviews truly motivate me to continue this story. I do not like disappointing you especially when you are following this story closely.**

**Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all very much for your reviews.**

**Have a great day!**

**PS Dear readers...don't hate Kenshin too much...I feel bad for him if you do...;)**


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 10**

**Revelations**

The land of Makineb faced the sun once more. Her inhabitants woke up to a hot and sunny morning. Their ruler woke up to the heat of the sun.

Shishio rose and left his sleeping concubine sprawled lazily on the bed. She was a fetching sight but he had more pressing matters to attend to. Ever since Enishi walked on his land, he had a feeling something was about to happen.

He stood before a large map showing the lands surrounding Makineb. Some of the smaller ones were already in his rule but he could not touch the lands around Khaheleb. They were under the protection of Khaheleb. It made him frown but at the same time, Shishio acknowledged his restlessness. He wanted a war with Khaheleb. He desired it. Rumors wagged about the skills of the future ruler and Shishio wanted nothing more than to prove he was better.

As he stared at the map, his mind wondered towards Enishi and the woman he wanted for himself. It was interesting to note that the young Yukishiro lord had wanted one specific woman for himself. He had wondered about that. Wondered who that woman was.

Would she be as pleasing as Yumi?

He smirked. Yukishiro was young. That woman would be younger or only slightly older. Of that he had no doubt. Yukishiro looked like the type to dominate and he would not find joy in dominating much older women.

Those two interests were enough to stir Shishio away from his slumber and into a deep thinking mode.

First of all, he had to look about the castle. He had a feeling that someone had been watching the castle for awhile now but he had yet to prove his instincts were right. It irritated him. That small flaw...

The door behind him opened and he heard gentle feet glide towards him.

Soft slender arms circled his waist and longer graceful fingers locked in front of him. Lush, full breasts pressed against his back. Warm, wet tongue licked his bound neck.

"Fascinated, my Lord?"

Shishio indulged his woman. The feel of her warm body against his was wonderful.

"I was thinking how wonderful victory would taste after we conquer Khaheleb."

Yumi's hands played with Shishio's front, rising high up and then travelling low down. "It would be marvelous."

Shishio smirked. "I know."

"What do you have in mind?"

Shishio shrugged, his attention once again was focused on the map.

"I have to find out if one of my men is a rat first. Then, I will think of an unbeatable strategy. I would need energy, of course."

Yumi smirked behind his back. Her hand reached down to expertly grasp him. "Of course."

Shishio said nothing when she slid away from him and glided out of the room. His mind was back on his plans. His curiosity was back on the woman.

It was truly an interesting combination.

XXX

SLAP!

Kenshin's face turned at the force of Kaoru's hand on his cheek. Shock was written all over his face. He had expected her to scream, to beg, to cry…he had not expected her to retaliate.

His hand reached up to cover the burning mark and his eyes sought hers.

They were brimming with unshed tears.

Just like that, he felt his anger fade but he forced himself to remain emotionless. It would not do to show her how shaken he was.

"Of all the men Dioni had chosen for me," Kaoru said in a cold voice, "Dioni had to choose you."

The disgust in each word was so apparent that he said nothing at all. He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to drag her away and show her exactly who she belonged to.

Yet the ice in Aoshi's eyes and the heat in Kaoru's silenced him. Instead, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her arm and dragged her towards the house. Kaoru screamed and started to instinctively fight him, but Kenshin silenced her with one cold look before he continued to drag her.

Instinctively, Aoshi took a step forward to stop him before realizing his place. He looked up and saw Sano shaking his head furiously, begging him not to follow the two of them. Aoshi knew his place and knew his position. He knew he should not get into Kenshin's affairs but the thought of Kaoru being alone and vulnerable with the redhead angered and frightened him. She was so vulnerable now. Kenshin could hurt her with just words! However if he interfered now he could not be of any help to Kaoru in the future. He did not want Kenshin to dismiss him or duel with him. Any of those actions will keep him from protecting her. Biting his tongue, Aoshi stilled himself.

Sano watched as his best friend dragged his fiancée into the house. No one said a word. No one stopped them. It was between the future ruler and his fiancée. No one else had any right to interfere. Sano ran over to Aoshi and stood before him. Even as Aoshi took a tentative step towards the house, he gripped Aoshi's arm tightly and with a hint of warning.

"Do not interfere, Shinomori. You'll make things worse!"

"She is in there because of me!"

"Damn it, Shinomori! Kenshin is hunting for a reason to kill you! Do not give him one!"

Aoshi's cold blue eyes pierced Sano, as sharp as a dagger. "If he hurts her, I will kill him."

That quiet testimony convinced Sano that Aoshi truly meant it. The extend that Aoshi would go for her frightened the brown haired man.

"I know you and jou-chan there had a relationship. But she belongs to Kenshin now…"

Aoshi waved a hand impatiently, his ki searched and found Kaoru's, distressed but not in pain.

"There is nothing between us. We are…for the lack of a better word…friends."

Sano's eyes widened and he nodded, wondering if he could accept Aoshi's explanation or not. Feeling awkward, he dropped his hand, turned and watched the house.

"I hope Kenshin realizes that Jou-chan had been crying," Sano said after a while.

Aoshi remained silent. Inside, he hoped his future ruler was not too blinded by jealousy to notice it as well.

Kenshin dragged Kaoru roughly across the yard and into the house and her room. None of the servants came in. They all remained hidden, as they should. They knew the master was home and angry and they were all happy that Kaoru was going to be punished for something. All except Tsubame. The gentle child watched with horror as her mistress was dragged up the stairs, her feet caught twice and she almost stumbled, and into the room. The loud and angry slam of the door made her wince.

Kenshin dragged Kaoru across the room and threw her roughly on the bed. Instead of her tear stained face, he focused on the scene he walked into. His fingers deftly unbuttoned his top and he threw it on the floor.

Kaoru paled.

Whatever color she had as she screamed and yelled on the way to the room disappeared. One hand curled between her breasts and another pushed her further from him and slightly towards the edge of the bed.

Dressed in only his light inner wear, Kenshin stood before her. He was not as tall as Aoshi or Sano but his anger made her feel as though he was as tall as them.

"If you try to leave that bed, I will hurt you in ways you can never imagine, Kaoru."

She felt like laughing as she heard his words. Could he really? By the time she was alive for ten years, she had already tasted and felt the vilest acts that could be done to her. How much more can her fiancé surprise her?

He did however surprise her.

Instead of forcing himself on her or anything remotely vile, he simple made himself comfortable and sat down on the bed and studied her. The moment the blood had drained from her face, Kenshin had known something was terribly wrong. Part of him felt disgusted with himself for frightening her. Another part of him reveled in it. She deserved it, the darker side of him whispered sadistically. She deserved it for fooling around with Shinomori.

His eyes took in her tear streaked face but he gave no indication on how he felt about it. His face remained impassive, a blank canvass to his emotions.

He studied her as she tried to move even more surreptitiously away from him.

She was afraid of him…

More, she was afraid of what he would do to her…

Kenshin wondered on how he was going to tackle the problem before him. In his current state, he would probably tell Kaoru off in the worse possible manner and hurt her feelings deeply. Yet a part of him did not care. Even her tear streaked face did not soften his feelings for her.

When she moved back another inch, he growled warningly. "If you dare to move another inch, daughter of Kamiya, I will pull you over here and chain you at my feet!"

Kaoru stopped at stared at the man before her. How could she have thought of him at the riverside? What madness claimed her when her heartbeat increased at his mere presence? The man before her was no more a stranger to her than the man her mother married for the second time.

Kaoru could only hope that Aoshi was right about Kenshin. She was staking her life and her mother's on Aoshi's promise that Kenshin will never hurt her mother to get to her.

Kenshin continued to stare at the woman he was about to marry. Doubts rained in his head ever since he saw her with Aoshi. He wanted to ask her about him. He wanted to demand her to tell him everything about her and Aoshi. He wanted to force her to promise him that there would be no one but him in her life.

Kenshin was frightened over the extent of his possessiveness over her more than he could ever imagine. Sitting there before her, watching her dark hair curtain her face and her bright blue eyes warily watching him, Kenshin had the undeniable urge to touch her and claim her and mark her. According to the tradition of the land, he was not even supposed to see her much less touch her before their bonding ceremony!

Kaoru had curled up but she made no more movements to back away. The silence between them was heavy with tension but neither spoke to break it.

Finally Kenshin turned and faced her properly. She braced herself.

The action made him frown but he said nothing.

"I have no desire to know what you were doing in Shinomori's arms, daughter of Kamiya."

'Hmph! That would be a wonderful statement if that was remotely true!' a nagging voice in his head replied. Kenshin ignored it.

"However I am the future ruler of this land and as the future ruler, I require an heir."

Kaoru visibly flinched. Kenshin ignored her reaction. His eyes, a dark gold stared mercilessly at her. "I require an heir…more than that, it has to be a son. If our fist child is a daughter, you will be needed in my bed to create a son."

"That seems rather cold, my Lord even for you."

Kenshin smirked. "I know it is cold but it is practical. You will be in my bed for as long as it is needed for me to get a son, an heir and a strong one at that. Until then, if I ever catch you in the bed of another man, I will ensure each day you spend will be a taste of hell."

Her eyes flashed.

"I have told you, my Lord," Kaoru said very quietly and very coldly. "I have told you by my actions that I am not a whore. I have told you before this unbelievable mess that I am not a whore! Get it into your thick skull that I am not some loose woman who spreads her legs as long as a man asks her too!"

She had, by the end of her speech, been standing by the bed, towering over him, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue. Kenshin did not move and neither did he give any indication that he heard her. He simply stared at her until the dark hair woman broke their eye contact and walked over to the window, her petite body trembling with fury and helplessness.

What kind of marriage begins with such demands? What kind of marriage begins with such mistrust?

Is she the only one who faces these kinds of problems?

By sheer force of will Kaoru kept her back to her future ruler and betrothed. She remained silent.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me," Kenshin said coolly, "You will not sleep with anyone else until you have provided me with a strong male heir. Then you are free."

He said it so casually that Kaoru thought she misheard him. She spun around quickly, her eyes meeting his golden ones without flinching.

"I can leave after I provide you with an heir?" Kaoru asked once more to confirm his words.

Kenshin shook his head. "You may not leave. That would not be acceptable. But you may take in lovers. That will be your choice."

Kaoru shook her head and sighed. "What impression do you have regarding me, my Lord that you keep thinking I take in stray men into my bed? If it is regarding me and Aoshi-san…"

Kenshin held up a hand and Kaoru stopped talking. "You will not say a word about him."

"We have done nothing wrong!" Kaoru cried out in dismay but Kenshin remained still and silent, the decision clear in his eyes. "You are wrong about us. He was simply providing me comfort after a hard day!"

Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously. He did not make an attempt approach her but the distance did not protect Kaoru from the extent of Kenshin's anger.

"You will not say his name in front of me!"

"I will if I want to," Kaoru replied stubbornly, keeping her shaking fingers out of his view. How long has it been since she fought with someone this way? How long has it been since she was allowed to talk back without wondering if someone was going to lay a hand on her?

Too long….It has been too long already. The child she had been with her father and mother had disappeared. If not for her stubborn streak and Aoshi's constant encouragement, she would have had her spirit broken years ago.

Would he break her?

She did not dare to entertain that thought for long.

"Aoshi-san has been a friend to me today. He has supported me when I was feeling very down. For you to suspect us is an insult," Kaoru said quietly, making her point without raising her voice.

Kenshin's fingers tightened into a fist. The way Kaoru spoke of Aoshi infuriated him. He wanted nothing more than to lash out at her, to make her understand that if anyone was going to give her comfort it should be him!

But he refrained from touching her. Kenshin knew if he touched her now, he would hurt her as he had hurt her when he dragged her into the room.

"I do not care what you think of him. You are my betrothed and my future lady. You will refrain from having a damn relationship with him. You belong to me, Kaoru."

Kaoru tilted her chin up and stared at him. "I belong to no one."

He smirked, a cold cruel smile on the face she had once thought was beautiful.

"Think again."

The hesitant knock on the door drew their attention away from each other.

"What do you want, Sano?"

Outside, Sano sighed. "Kenshin, Hiko is here and he demands you leave with him now."

Kenshin cursed and looked away from Kaoru. What was Hiko doing here? The only possible explanation could be him. His father must have realized something amiss and asked Hiko to fetch him.

With a growl, Kenshin slipped his clothes back on. His back might be facing her but Kaoru felt each tense moment with a clarity she would have rather avoided.

"I am reassigning your guard. From now on, Sano will be here with you."

Kaoru sighed but said nothing.

Kenshin strode over to the door but his hand paused at the handle.

"When I left here before, I gave you clear instructions not to leave the house. You disobeyed me. Now I am going to say it for one last time. Do not leave the house. Do not leave your room. That is an order. If you disobey me once more, I will punish you after we are married. That, Kaoru, is a promise."

She opened her mouth but no words came out so she remained silent.

He hesitated then decided to finish what he started to say.

"Lady Tomoe would have known her place. You might not have been educated in the arts of being a Lady but from now on you will learn."

It stung, Kaoru realized. She might not like her betrothed's highhanded manner. She might not like his temper. She might not like the way he treats her like an object. But she had never expected it to hurt when he compared her to Tomoe.

She was not Tomoe.

And as she watched Kenshin leave the room and shut the door behind him, she could only hope he realized it too.

XXX

Hiko watched the topmost window in the manor quietly. He had been watching the window for almost six hours now and throughout his watch, the young woman had not left her place by the window. She gazed soullessly outside, her dark hair draped on one shoulder, flowing down smoothly till her waist. Once in awhile, her hand would reach up and touch the window, her eyes would look wistfully at the sky and then she would drop her hand and her head and look at the ground.

Those eyes held the same look Hana held – hopelessness.

Hiko sighed.

When he had offered to keep an eye on his student's betrothed, his intention was to watch her and see what type of woman had she grown up to be. Wild rumors had spread around the village and he wanted to judge her himself. She was nothing like he expected.

At her age, Lady Hana had been a proud woman, who kept her chin up and looked at people in the eye. She demanded and commanded obedience. People had a very healthy respect for her. Her husband's students both loved and feared her.

Yet Kaoru was so different. It was as though she was lost. Part of her looked so broken as though begging someone to put the pieces back together again. She still had fire in her eyes though but it looked as though many a times that fire was forcefully extinguished.

Hiko knew that young Tsubame was quite taken up by Kaoru and that only showed him another aspect of her. She inspired loyalty in others. It was not difficult to see. Sano, who was assigned as her new guard, had taken up talking to her and more often than not, Hiko had seen him by the window, making her laugh. From his visit to the prison, he knew the guard truly liked young Kaoru.

The older man sighed. Everything happened for a reason and he had a feeling that the truth behind Heishin's murder was the answer. Since he could not convince the mother to say anything anymore, he would have to rely on Kaoru. But part of Hiko was afraid of what would happen once Kenshin finds out that Kaoru was not what he expected her to be.

He moved quietly into the house and walked steadily towards her room. Sano raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kenshin's master but said nothing as the older man opened the door after a quick knock and slip silently inside. He himself retired to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Kaoru turned to look at the older man standing before her. She had never met him before and had no idea who he was. He nodded at her and she nodded calmly back. If Sano had allowed this man in, he was not dangerous.

"Child."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows when she heard what he called her. A child? She wanted to laugh but kept silent. She had not been a child in years.

"Sir. How may I help you?" she asked softly and surprised Hiko with a voice as calm and strong as Hana's.

"I am Kenshin's master and I want to talk to you."

Kaoru blinked but nodded. "Would you please have a seat? Can I get you anything?"

Hiko shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Kaoru remained by the window, a look of pure curiosity dancing in her eyes.

They remained silent until Hiko decided to break it.

"How would you wish for me to address you?"

"Kaoru would be fine, sir," Kaoru replied, startled. She made herself more comfortable by the window as she kept her eyes on him. She wanted to ask him who he was but something stopped her. Instead, she decided to ask the reason of his visit. If Kenshin had decided to add another person to guard her, she was going to lose her mind! "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Curiosity."

Kaoru nodded slowly. "I understand that. If you are planning on asking me how I managed to trick everyone and get engaged to your student, I would suggest you ask whoever it was that planned this whole charade."

Hiko said nothing as he studied her. "And who would that be?"

"Who knows. Whoever they are, they don't seem to be coming forward with the information."

"As interesting as it will be to find out who did all these, I am more interested in knowing about you."

Kaoru sighed.

"What exactly do you want to know about me, sir?"

"Why haven't you asked who I am?" Hiko said instead. Kaoru's eyes widened when he changed the topic and for awhile she said nothing. Then, as though the whole ordeal tire her, she slid to the floor and made herself comfortable.

"Is it important for you to tell me who you are?"

"Should it not be important to you? After all, you are marrying my student."

"I am simply a matter of inconvenience to him. As I do not matter to him, I have resolved to let nothing of his matter to me."

Hiko nodded thoughtfully. "I see the two of you have had a…misunderstanding."

Kaoru's eyes glowed in fury as she thought of how Kenshin had treated her and Aoshi. "He is an irresponsible, big headed, arrogant man who thinks he is right and refuse to admit he might be wrong!"

The outburst stunned Hiko before making him laugh out loud. This woman! This young child was openly berating his idiot of a student and Hiko actually agreed with her!

"Why do you think of him as so, child?"

'How else would I think of a man who confines me in a ROOM and refused to allow me to visit my own mother? A prison is a prison, sir, whether it is made from cold floor and bars or a warm bed and window."

Hiko studied the woman before him silently. She was truly beautiful. He knew that much. Before, her eyes had stared vacantly outside, like a bird whose wings have been tied. Now, she was looking at him with blazing eyes and a healthy flush to her cheeks, making her look like the beautiful woman she should look like. Hiko could easily see what would attract men like Aoshi to her and he could easily imagine his student falling for her.

"So he has made you a prisoner."

"It is rather obvious, I would say…considering the fact I did NOTHING wrong and I refuse to plead guilty just to make him happy."

"You are not what I imagined, Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked and looked at the tall, imposing man sitting on her bed. "What did you imagine?"

"A conniving witch, to be honest and I had rather hoped of one."

Kaoru snorted.

"Yes, I can imagine you would rather hope for one. Everyone else has already decided I was one after all…"

"I came into some information. They are rather personal and I need you to verify them for me."

Immediately Kaoru became alert.

"What kind of information?"

Hiko looked at the strong silent woman before him and mentally compared her to the laughing, bubbly child he once knew. He wondered if he should remain silent but realized that he was not helping either of them by his silence.

"Were you raped by Heishin?"

XXX

Author's note:

I'm SO SORRY! I know this is a really late update and it is not my usual length. I wish I could write more but if I do, I will not be posting this up for a long time. College life is stressful and I recently lost a family. I could not even think of writing for a long time. Thank you, all of you, for your reviews and encouragement to continue this story. I know I am very slow at updating but I will continue this story until I complete it. It is after all one of my favorites.

Thank you for your reviews. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter and have a really nice day!


	12. Coming Together

**Chapter 11**

**Coming Together**

Tomoe watched furiously as the sky darkened. In a few days, the man she wanted to marry would marry the woman she wanted to torture. It left a vile taste in her mouth.

She had raked her mind for ways to stop this wedding but nothing seemed to work. She knew about the household of Himura. They were staunch followers of Dioni. With a blessing as pure as that wench and her man had received, Tomoe was sure not even Lord Syousuke would stop the wedding. It was unheard of.

There was a chance Lady Aya would protest the bonding of her only son to the daughter of a known murderess but she would not win either. Not to mention Kenshin's own fascination with Kaoru...

In the midst of all this drama, her brother had disappeared. She knew where he was but for him to not be here...!

Tomoe had to restrain herself from flinging a vase to the nearest wall and watch it break to pieces. Only the humiliation of her servants knowing she was out of control stopped her.

No...if anyone was to suffer, it would be that wench!

Even if Kaoru was married to Kenshin, Tomoe would never leave her alone. She would make sure Kaoru would never have a happy marriage life.

She would make sure Kaoru regretted her bond to Kenshin with every fibre of her being.

And when she was done...

Tomoe smirked as she watched the full moon throwing her rays of light generously to the people in the dark.

When she was done, she would not even allow Kaoru the mercy of a quick death.

Kaoru would suffer and Tomoe knew she will enjoy every moment of it.

XXX

The question rang loudly in Kaoru's mind.

"Were you raped by Heishin?"

The man before her kept his eyes on her but Kaoru knew her face had already given away the secret she kept close to her heart. She was so pale that she wondered if anyone cut her, would there be blood?

"Child?"

She closed her eyes tightly, her arms wrapped her around her body in an almost desperate grasp. Her breathing had turned frantic and Kaoru forced herself to take slow breathes to regulate her breathing once more. In her mind, memories played one after another relentlessly, mocking her for her helplessness and fear.

She almost cried.

Almost.

She would never give in to that kind of despair again. Her mother had demanded her to stand for herself. Aoshi had told her repeatedly to be strong. She would not allow a ghost to rule her life. And yet...

And yet the mere mention of his name sent her to the depths of her hellish thoughts.

She could see the rooms he took her to.

She could smell the scent of him on her skin.

She could feel the touch of his calloused hands on her body.

She felt dirty, tainted.

Used.

Warm hands covered her shoulders and shook her furiously, almost making her head snap. Blue eyes blinked in an alarming rate before focusing on the towering figure before her.

Kaoru almost screamed as she tried to pull away before remembering who held her.

"I'm alright. I'm fine. Please, let go," she gasped as she dropped her face to her hands and pulled her knees up.

Hiko stood uncertainly but did as she asked.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes," she whispered brokenly.

"Was it true?"

She wondered what she could tell him. She did not even know if she could trust this man. He was Kenshin's master but his attitude was so different from her betrothed.

"Who told you?"

It wasn't an answer, Hiko knew but he refrained from pushing her.

"Lady Hana."

"Mother?"

Confusion filled her eyes as she looked up at him. She stared at him but she could not remember him at all.

"How did you know mother?"

Hiko simply shrugged as he returned to his seat and watched the small figure huddled on the ground. He wanted to carry her to the bed and place her there but feared his action would gain an unwanted reaction.

"It is more fitting to say I knew your father. We were...friends."

A memory clung at the back of her mind, forcing itself to be known.

A tall man, standing beside Seichiro, holding a redheaded child. She could not see their faces. It was a very old memory. She had been so young. About three, she guessed. Her memory of her father was so faded she could barely remember him nowadays much less this stranger before her.

"I can't really remember you."

Hiko shrugged. "It was a very long time ago. I used to bring my idiot of a student to your dojo. You used to watch him from inside the house. Your father and I were always outside, in the dojo. I barely saw much of you anyways. What I remember of you is a laughing blue-eyed baby."

She smiled softly. "It is nice of you to remember me then, sir. I had no idea I used to know Lord Kenshin as a child. Sadly, I cannot remember him or you."

"It is expected. You were too young to remember us and so was he at that time. Or rather, he did not have his attention on you so he would not have remembered you much."

"How much does my mother trust you?"

It was a question he had not expected her to ask and frankly, he had no answer. So he told her so. Kaoru frowned.

"You are not sure if my mother trusts you much and yet you expect me to believe that she told you I was raped? By Heishin on top of that?"

Hiko only raised his eyebrow at her incredulous look. "I think it is more...appropriate to say Lady Hana insinuated that you were raped by Heishin. If that was the case, I understand why Lady Saya would offer you her protection and work to get your mother out of prison."

Kaoru only nodded.

"And my father?"

This he knew without hesitation. He knew Seichiro like the back of his hand.

"With his life."

Kaoru gave him a haunted smile then.

"Unfortunate, isn't it? It is my life and not his that matters at the moment..."

Hiko barely twitched but inside he was startled. This young lady had all but twisted him around her finger. She had found out about him without giving a single verbal clue about herself!

From her reaction, he could guess the answer to his question but no one had in a long time manage to side track him in this way.

He was impressed.

"You are not going to tell me."

It was a statement. Kaoru did not bother answering at first.

She then sighed as she pushed back painful memories to the back of her mind.

"I am not ready to answer you. However I believe you have already formed your opinion. As you said my mother must have told you enough for you to make a good guess...or even a valid conclusion."

Hiko neither agreed nor disagreed with her statement. "_A _conclusion? Not _the_ conclusion, child?"

Kaoru simply shrugged. She did not answer his question. Instead, she asked one of her own.

"What will you do with this information?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What information? You gave me nothing."

Kaoru smirked but refused to take his bait. It was dangling too obviously.

"It is getting late, sir. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

The swordsman rose.

"No. I do not believe there is anything for you to give me at this moment."

Kaoru nodded.

Hiko turned away from her and walked to the door. As he turned the handle, he heard her soft voice clearly.

"Will you ask me this question again?"

"Will you answer me?"

"I do not blurt my heart out to strangers, sir."

Hiko smirked.

"My name's Hiko, son of Seijuro. Now we are no longer strangers."

"Aren't we?"

"That is for you to decide."

He left.

Kaoru stared at the closed door contemplatively. Her mother had told something to Kenshin's master, enough to hint of sexual abuse but not enough to act on it. It was interesting.

Just a few days to her wedding.

Kaoru looked outside to the darkening sky and sighed heavily.

She needed to tell Kenshin before they got married but she had no idea how to bring the topic up or even when to bring it up.

Her mother was right.

If she did nothing soon, her whole life would be ruined.

A bond so strong and pure...

Kaoru wanted to laugh hysterically at that. If it was such a strong bond, why did she feel as though she was drowning and no one was handing her a rope?

XXX

Megumi watched as Kenshin paced the length of the study once more. It was a good thing that the study was a huge room and he had a lot of space to pace. Whatever was bothering her brother was eating him inside and she was curious enough to wonder what or who had worked her brother up so much. However if she was to hazard a guess, she would say it was his future bride. Only a woman could work a man up to such a painful degree.

Curiousity won as she slipped into the room and glided to the comfortable armchairs in the room. She gracefully sat down and continued watching her brother. She knew him well enough to know that he would stop soon just to pay her attention and she was right when he stopped suddenly at the window and sighed.

"What is the matter, Kenshin? What has she done now?" Megumi inquired with a bored voice as she leaned forward to take in the sight of her agitated brother.

"Who?"

The dark haired woman raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Kenshin's deliberate and hopeless attempt to sidetrack the conversation and smiled sweetly at him. Her smile was sweet enough for him to know he did not succeed.

"I wonder how she does it? Does she even realize she is doing it?" Kenshin finally said as Megumi waited patiently for her to answer.

"Perhaps if you enlighten me on what she has done, I could help you out?" Megumi replied as she rose to pour herself a light drink. "After all, I am a woman and I might understand her better than you for now."

She was laughing at him, he knew that but the scene he walked in burned before his eyes and he knew he was working himself to a ball of irate nerves.

"I found Kaoru in Aoshi's arms a few days ago."

Megumi blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time, Meg. I do not need to repeat myself."

"Your betrothed and...and...Aoshi? As in Shinomori? As in the tall stoic and silent statue that follows each and every instruction our father gives, Aoshi? The really good looking one with the cute butt?"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he stared at her. "Cute butt?"

Megumi snickered. "That's the part you caught?"

"Meg!"

"Not my fault you are so easily distracted."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hah!"

"Shit!"

"Language, brother," Megumi mocked as she settled by his side. Calmly she held his gaze. Kenshin looked worriedly into her eyes before closing his own and turning away.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"What did she say?"

Kenshin kept quiet. Megumi frowned.

"You did question her, right?"

He nodded.

"Well?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "She said it was just an innocent embrace and that I was making something out of nothing."

"What do you think?"

"Sano said she was the woman Aoshi loved. He recognized her at the engagement ceremony. He only knew her by her nickname before..."

"Do you believe they are trying to set you up?"

Kenshin thoughtfully gazed outside. He reviewed the incident over and over again in his mind before sighing tiredly.

"No. I don't think so."

"Maybe it is an innocent thing. Maybe it is not. Bottom line is she belongs to you now. As you belong to her. It is your duty to make her forget anyone else."

"Is it really that simple, Megumi?"

Megumi shrugged lightly before she kissed Kenshin gently on his cheek and moved away.

"Sometimes things are really that simple. Other times they are complicated. We don't know her very well so we are jumping to conclusions. Sometimes it is better to get to know someone before falling onto every conclusion possible."

Kenshin nodded.

Once he turned back to staring outside, Megumi left the room. However her mind was in full motion.

Were Aoshi and Kaoru really a couple? Is so why had they not come out?

Did Kaoru even care for her brother at all or did she truly orchestra the whole ordeal?

Who is Kaoru really?

Could she truly hurt Kenshin?

At the last question, Megumi's breath hitched. She loved her brother. She truly did. He was so much like her father that she could see Syousuke everytime she laid eyes on Kenshin. She could not bear to see her brother in much pain.

If Kaoru did intent to hurt Kenshin, Megumi knew she would do anything to hurt Kaoru back.

However if Kaoru really was the best for Kenshin, Megumi would even go against her parents to help the couple overcome their rocky start.

Whatever it was, Megumi knew she had to keep all her senses open and alert. Things were changing and if she was not careful, it would be for the worst.

XXX

Hiko kept his vigil without much complaint. In truth, he was very intrigued by young Kaoru. There was something about her that tugged at his senses. Even as he talked to her, he knew there was something that tugged at his memories. No matter how hard he tried to recall whatever he forgot, the memory evaded him.

Seichiro had mentioned it before. He knew his friend had mentioned it once before. It had been an offhand comment about Kaoru and Hiko had simply chalked it to being a proud father. As he talked to Kaoru, that memory tugged at his subconscious, demanding to be remembered.

He sighed, frustrated.

She was a good girl. Oh, she had her faults. Hiko was certain of that. She had quite a temper, although it was very carefully masked and he knew she lacked the confidence she needed to carry herself. Whatever the people thought of her, Hiko felt it in his bones that this young woman did not stage her betrothal or if she did, it was not a willing action. It also left Heishin's actions in question. If Heishin raped her – Hiko suspected that he did – then Kaoru was no longer a virgin. By all means and tradition, that betrothal ceremony should not have even been able to be performed. The bowl should not have emitted any light.

Yet that did not happen. Dioni had truly chosen Kaoru for Kenshin despite her background. He only wished his idiot of a student knew about this but he could not exactly go blabbering about it to him. No. Until Hiko was certain of Kenshin's role in this whole play, he could not say a word to him. For Hiko knew that Kenshin was very deeply involved in this play.

He only wished the boy knew what he was doing because this time, Hiko had a very painful feeling that Kaoru was a very innocent victim in a game. In this game, everyone else seems to know the rule.

And it looks like she did not.

Or, Hiko mused, pondering this idea as well, she could be a very good actress.

Only time will tell. For now, he could only be an observer.

XXX

"Aya?"

The dark haired older woman sighed and turned to greet her husband.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Syousuke frowned. His wife very rarely addressed him in this manner. He walked over to her petite form by the large window and watched the last minute wedding celebrations being put up. Despite the change in bride, the celebrations were as they had originally planned. Kenshin had insisted on it. He told them that they should not bow to circumstances.

Syousuke agreed. It was important to present a good front to the people after all.

"What is the matter, love?"

"Why do you act as though you have no idea whatsoever? Why do you go on about your business as though we are really looking forward to this wedding? Why?" Aya cried out, furious at her husband's blatant casualness.

"Aya," Syousuke whispered tiredly but his wife brushed away his whispered call.

"I am sentencing my son to a life of misery! I can't do that...I can't..." Aya replied brokenly as she kept her eyes on the busy people below. Her chest tightened painfully and in her eyes, she could only see a desolate and unhappy Kenshin. The same Kenshin who was currently walking her hallways.

"We will always be here for him, love. We will always be at his back, giving him the support he needs. Aya, give the girl a chance. Everything happens for a reason. And she must be something for even Lady Saya to take her in. We don't really know who she is. She might not even turn out to be like her mother."

Aya turned around so quickly that her hair whipped around her. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Syousuke had to physically stop himself from taking a step back to avoid her wrath.

"Are you insane? You are talking about a woman whose mother murdered her protecter in cold-blood! I looked back at everything that happened, Syousuke! The more I think of all the evidence piled up against her and her insane look as she admitted her guilt, the more I fear for Kenshin. I feel as though we are signing him off to be slaughtered!"

"AYA!" Syousuke yelled as he shook his increasingly distraught wife. "Knock it off!"

Aya shook her head and pulled away from her husband's hold. She went and sat down on the bed. Syousuke approached her calmly and kneeled before her. He held her hands gently and kissed both her palms.

"Aya, love, listen to me. There is a reason we sent Kenshin to Hiko and that is because Hiko is the best. Hiko told us already that Kenshin is good. Really good. Even if Kaoru meant him harm, he would be able to detect it. But that is a really slim chance. Kaoru is after all, chosen. Trust him. Trust Dioni. Things will work out."

Aya looked into violet eyes so similar to her son's and nodded, partly reassured. Hiko was good and Hiko would also be around. For now, Kenshin would be safe. She leaned her head against his shoulder and rested it there.

"Syou?"

"Yes, Aya?"

"Can we not...can we not attend the wedding? I don't think I can see them getting married. I can't. Please?"

Syousuke sighed. He wanted very much to attend Kenshin's wedding but his wife's pleas caught at his heartstrings.

"Very well, love. We shall wait for them here."

Aya tensed. "But..."

"No. If not the wedding, at least the reception. Some traditions must still be honoured."

Aya sighed against his neck but she said nothing. It had to suffice.

XXX

Kenshin watched the increasing hustle and bustle around his home and sighed. Things were finally coming together. Still...

He shook his head, chasing away unwanted memories. What was done was done. Now, he could only continue with his plans.

By this time tomorrow, Kaoru would be his.

Whatever happens next, he would take it in stride.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**My dear readers, thank you for reading my story once more. Thank you for your reviews. Thank you for your advice and encouragements. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I am also, as usual, going to apologize here. I am really sorry for not updating sooner but there is no way around this. I have been busy. As I know most of us are. I manage to do a little writing at a time but not enough to get the next chapter posted up as fast.**

**To be honest, the next update might take more than a month. I have my finals and my projects coming up. This could only mean one thing and that is more work for me. Ouch. If I do get to put up another chapter before the next four to five weeks are up, yay to me! Otherwise, I hope all of you are willing to be patient enough to wait until summer break starts. I know! It seems like a millennia away! Anyways, Thank you once again for your reviews and encouragements. That is all that keeps me going and NO WORRIES! I have no plans to drop this story. I will finish it! **

**Have fun reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
